Du Mariage et de la maternité
by MadBird
Summary: Ou comment faire de votre pire ennemi le père de votre enfant. Parce que j'ai toujours voulu voir Draco Malefoy en Femme avec un grand F, et Plus avec un grand P...comme Potter!
1. 2 ans après Poudlard

Pour celles et ceux qui ont lu Changement Fortuit, ils trouveront sans doute une ressemblance, mais que voulez-vous, J'adore le Gender Bender!

Malgré cela, j'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire. Bonne lecture.

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient (même Astoria, qui est réellement la femme de Draco Malefoy)

* * *

Allongé de tout son long sur le sofa de son salon, le visage enfoui dans ses bras croisés, les cheveux épars s'étalant sur ses bras détendus, l'héritier de la famille Malefoy s'ennuyait mortellement. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre et la mort de Voldemort. Deux ans au cours desquels il avait du prouver son innocence et celle de ses parents. Sa mère et lui avaient reçu un jugement favorable, mais son père devait payer quelques décennies à Azkaban pour purger sa peine.

Malgré ses fréquentes visites à son père, Draco Malefoy savait qu'il ne le reverrait jamais comme avant. Mais sain d'esprit ou non, il restait son fils et honorerait toujours son devoir envers son père.

Il avait également transformé l'héritage qu'il avait reçu en une fortune florissante, grâce à la création d'un groupe international qu'il a su gérer de main de maître et qui compte désormais parmi le fleuron de l'économie sorcière. Ainsi, il avait redoré le blason de ses ancêtres et prouvé que l'ancien Mangemort qu'il avait été était devenu un respectable homme d'affaires.

Il n'avait pas tout perdu, et avait même beaucoup gagné, mais désormais, il s'ennuyait à mourir, dirigeant avec lassitude ses affaires et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Enfin, presque rien. Le téléphone sonna :

- Mr Malefoy, grésilla la voix de sa secrétaire, excusez-moi de vous déranger pendant votre jour de repos, mais Mr Potter est là et souhaiterait...

- Je sais, coupa Draco, encore un contrôle.

Même si son nom avait retrouvé le prestige d'antan auprès de tous les sorciers, il restait néanmoins d'irréductibles incrédules qui continuaient à le considérer comme un ennemi, et en premier lieu le Survivant lui-même.

Celui-ci avait dès le début montré des réticences envers ses projets industriels, et en tant que chef des Aurors avait usé de son grade pour faire de fréquentes descentes dans les entrepôts des usines Malefoy pour vérifier la moindre incartade aux règles, en vain.

Arrivé à l'entrepôt fraîchement construit, Draco, en parfait dirigeant, salua les Aurors présents et les invita à entrer après lui. Le grand Harry Potter se faisait un devoir d'être présent à chaque perquisition pour veiller à ce que rien ne soit laissé au hasard.

- J'apprécie que vous vous souciez tant de la sécurité de mes produits, sourit Draco à l'adresse de son rival. Mais de là à empiéter sur mes rares jours de repos, vous ne pensez pas être devenu un peu trop précautionneux?

- Voyons Mr Malefoy, cela ne durera pas longtemps. De plus, si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, il ne s'agit que d'une simple formalité!

- Et je déteste les formalités, surtout lorsqu'elles sont inutiles. Pouvons-nous aller dans mon bureau le temps que vos hommes finissent. Je présume que je dois encore signer le même papier pour la trentième fois.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau cossu du gérant qui ferma la porte et s'assit derrière le bureau en face de l'Auror.

- Trente deuxième, pour être précis, s'amusa Potter. Je dois dire que tu as beaucoup gagné en patience, Malefoy. Mais je suis sûr que tu prépares une vengeance dont tu as le secret.

- Potter, depuis que j'ai été innocenté, tu cherches sans relâche le moindre de mes faux pas, tu as déjà diffamé mon nom et mes industries plus d'une centaine de fois dans les journaux et même le fait que j'aille visiter mon père à Azkaban est devenu la source de toutes sortes de ragots. Tu veux quoi au juste?

- Mais je ne fais que mon travail. Ne me dis pas que tu m'accuses de m'acharner sur toi. Quand aux articles, tu connais les journalistes, ils n'entendent que ce qui leur plaît.

- 32 perquisitions en l'espace de dix mois, ça commence à faire beaucoup, Potter. J'ai une affaire à faire tourner, et je ne veux pas que tout ce que j'ai construit jusqu'à maintenant soit détruit juste parce que tu «ne fais que ton travail».

- Au fait, je vais me marier.

- Merveilleux, passe-moi ce fichu papier que je le signe et qu'on en finisse pour aujourd'hui.

- Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir qui est l'heureuse élue.

- Je me fiche complètement de ta vie privée, Potter. Sûrement une admiratrice béate et stupide comme tu les aime. La petite Weasley ou un truc du genre.

- Gagné! s'exalta Potter. Elle va avoir dix sept ans et nous nous marierons dans deux mois! Tu peux parler, toi et ta horde de groupies qui te servent de salariées. Ta secrétaire t'a déjà mordu autrement que du regard ?

- Elle est assez réaliste, contrairement à d'autres... et de toute façon, elle nous quittera à la fin du mois prochain. Mais espérons que ta nouvelle vie de couple t'empêchera d'être aussi collant que tu ne l'es maintenant.

- Elle voudrait que tu sois son témoin.

- Pardon ?

- Ginny veut que tu sois l'un de ses témoins pour le mariage.

- …

- Tu en penses quoi?

- Tu te fiches de moi?

- Pas du tout. J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi et elle me dit qu'elle a ses raisons. Elle m'a demandé de te le demander, elle a aussi écrit une lettre «pour t'expliquer» m'a-t-elle dit.

Draco prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait Potter, mais sans l'ouvrir, il la mit dans sa poche.

- Tu ne la lis pas?

- Tu la déjà lu, non?

- Elle a jeté un sort pour m'en empêcher et menacé tous mes hommes si je leur demandais.

- Je te souhaite bien du bonheur avec elle. Mais tu peux d'ors et déjà lui dire de se trouver un autre témoin. À moins d'y être contraint, je ne viendrais sans doute pas.

Il signa le papier et salua les Aurors. Il transplana ensuite chez lui et repris sa sieste dans un soupir.

Voilà, presque rien à faire...

Son témoin...

Il sortit la lettre de sa poche et se mit sur le dos pour mieux lire... non. Il préféra appeler un elfe de maison, prêt à détruire une éventuelle beuglante dont les femmes de la famille Weasley semblent avoir le secret. Mais l'elfe sortit de l'enveloppe un faire-part et une lettre parfaitement normale et les tendit à son maître avant de repartir en s'inclinant. Quand même étonné, Draco la lut:

_Cher Draco Malefoy,_

- ça commence mal.

_Ma demande doit te paraître étrange et plus que suspecte, mais je t'assure qu'elle est tout à fait sérieuse. Bien que nous ayons été ennemis durant la Guerre, et que ni ma famille ni mon fiancé ne m'approuvent, je souhaiterais que tu sois mon témoin pour mon mariage._

_Étant donné que je suis la petite amie du chef des Aurors, il m'est difficile de ne pas être au courant de ses activités. Dois-je te l'avouer, il est complètement obnubilé par l'idée que tu cache quelque chose. J'imagine que ses visites dans tes différentes entreprises ont dû te compter du temps et beaucoup de patience._

_J'ai presque peur qu'il décide sur un coup de tête d'aller te rendre visite en plein milieu de la cérémonie. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle je souhaite te voir venir._

_Mais ne crois pas que cette demande soit totalement égoïste, ta présence et ton investissement dans ce mariage pourrait t'apporter l'image de repenti que Harry cherche tant à dénigrer. Ainsi il ne pourra rien y redire et devra bien finir par admettre que tu as changé._

_Réfléchis à ma proposition, j'attendrais ta réponse._

_Ginevra Weasley_

Elle est maligne cette gamine ! se dit Draco. Rien que savoir que sa présence puisse faire chier Ronald Weasley et sa Sang-de-bourbe l'aurait fait accepter, mais si en plus cela relève de l'intérêt de son groupe et de ses précieux actionnaires! Que demande le peuple. Cette idée pouvait être excellente, mais elle comportait également de nombreux inconvénients : l'ambiance populaire, les bouseux et les sang-de-bourbe et le nombre incalculable d'empoisonnements possibles et inimaginables pour quelque obscure raison.

En reposant la lettre, Draco vit un second papier. C'était la liste des invités, comprenant l'intégralité de la famille Weasley, les Granger, et une tripotée d'anciens Gryffondor ou de Poufsouffle. Son nom était le seul se rattachant à la maison Serpentard.

Il décrocha le combiné du téléphone:

- Draco Malefoy à l'appareil, dit-il, tout est en ordre?

- Oui, Mr Malefoy, répondit sa secrétaire, le hibou du ministère vient d'arriver, il confirme que tout est parfaitement en règle, comme toujours.

- Bien, pouvez-vous me dire si j'ai un rendez-vous important le, il lut rapidement le faire-part, 11 octobre prochain?

- Un instant, s'il vous plaît... Non, vous aviez posé un congé de quinze jours à partir du premier.

- Très bien, je vous remercie. Bonne journée à vous.

- Au revoir, Mr Malefoy.

Il raccrocha. Au moins il n'aura pas à trouver d'excuse s'il changeait d'avis, éventuellement.

* * *

L'intro est un peu longue, mais il fallait expliquer certaines choses pour que ça reste logique ensuite...

Merci d'avoir lu ce pseudo-chapitre et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis. ^^


	2. le mariage

C'est ici que les choses commencent vraiment à chauffer! Bonne lecture!

* * *

La cérémonie débutait en une agréable après-midi d'octobre. L'automne était à peine arrivé, mais les feuilles des arbres étaient déjà ocres et rouges, rendant presque les cheveux des Weasley indissociables du paysage.

Ce décor aux couleurs de Gryffondor n'était pas franchement au goût du Serpentard aux cheveux blonds. Grâce à lui, la mariée venait d'obtenir aux yeux de tous le prestige d'une persuasion incroyable. Même le marié avait dû se frotter plusieurs fois les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne délirait pas.

- Il faudrait que je lise cette lettre, un jour, s'exclama Potter.

- Pour ça il faudrait que tu l'aie, répondit Draco.

- Perquisition ? fit l'Auror avec un large sourire.

- Ce serait de l'abus de pouvoir. De toutes façons, je l'ai brûlée. Mais si tu veux, j'ai encore le faire-part!

Potter grommela un moment face au rictus innocent de son rival.

Draco s'était rendu à cette cérémonie comme à un festin des morts(1), respectant trois règles qu'il avait mis au point:

Ne rien accepter de Potter !

Ne rien accepter de Weasley !

Partir le plus tôt possible avant qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit!

Mais entre les demoiselles très intéressées qui le savaient célibataire et les ennemis qui l'accusaient du regard, jamais Draco ne fut autant observé de son existence. Néanmoins il pensait à l'entreprise et discutait volontiers avec des membres du ministère invités à la fête, figeant son sourire et gardant contenance face aux autres. Il eut même l'insigne honneur de discuter avec l'un de ses meilleurs concurrents, à savoir, le frère de la marié, George Weasley avec qui il réussit tout de même à ne parler qu'affaires!

Durant un moment de répit, il put s'asseoir à une table et souffler un moment.

- Heureusement que nous n'avons pas fait un mariage moldu, s'amusa une voix derrière lui. Tu aurais sûrement fui dès le début de la cérémonie!

- Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté, ragea Draco en saluant la mariée. Mais si cela assure un moment la pérennité de mon groupe, je dois bien m'incliner.

Il fit un sourire hypocrite.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de sourire, lâcha Weasley. Je comprends que tu ne sois pas ravi, mais j'apprécie ton jeu! Tu es un parfait acteur.

- J'en serais presque flatté. Quand finit la fête?

- Navrée, mais tu devras encore tenir jusqu'à minuit si tu ne veux pas être suivi par mon mari.

- Quelle chance, il avait prévu de me suivre si je partais trop tôt. C'est étrange que je ne sois pas touché par l'attention.

- Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais je te remercie, sourit la Mariée. Même si je te déteste comme au premier jour, j'ai de l'estime pour tes valeurs.

- Je n'ai malheureusement d'estime que pour moi, tu devras te contenter du service que je te rends.

- C'est parfait! Bonne continuation! Et ne bois rien qui vienne d'Harry!

- Je sais, sourit hypocritement Draco.

Encore six heures à tenir...

Mais grâce au temps clément, la suite des festivités prirent place dans le parc de la maison. Lui qui s'était juré de ne jamais mettre les pieds chez les Weasley... «Si mon père me voyait, il aurait sûrement honte de moi!».

- Si ton père te voyait, retentit la voix de Potter, il aurait sûrement honte de toi Malefoy.

- Se mêler à la populace n'est certes pas dans les habitudes de ma famille. Mais je ne pense plus avoir vraiment le choix.

- Si tu t'ennuies tellement, tu n'as qu'à prétexter une affaire urgente et partir

«Il cherche à me faire partir pour me suivre, quel enfoiré!»

- Je suis en congé, je n'ai rien à faire d'autre. Et la vision de bonheur qu'offre ce mariage est si… touchante!

- Arrête, Malefoy, tu me donnes la nausée quand tu es sentimental. Tu veux un verre?

«Il a le mérite d'essayer!»

- Non merci! Je tiens à rester vivant et intègre si cela ne te dérange pas. Mais à l'occasion, j'irai me chercher un verre moi-même, sans l'aide de tes Aurors. Le marié est toujours à l'honneur en ce jour, tu n'as pas besoin de faire le serveur.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de faire quelque chose toi-même.

- J'en fais suffisamment pour savoir me débrouiller. Est-ce que je fais à ce point pitié pour que toutes les personnes que j'ai le moins envie de voir viennent discuter avec moi? Ajouta-t-il en voyant Granger et Weasley s'asseoir à leur table.

- Parfaitement, rit Granger, tu ressemble à une fouine mise dans une cage et entourée de renards.

- Merci Granger de ta magnifique comparaison. Mais un Sang-Pur sait prendre ses responsabilités.

- Ce qui sous-entend...?

- Que nous ferions mieux de changer de conversation avant que Weasley ne sorte sa baguette. Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre.

- Il a raison, Ron, murmura Granger en embrassant son fiancé, calme-toi. Nous ne faisons que discuter.

- Vous ne m'épargnerez donc rien ! s'exclama Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Être dirigeant de six des dix meilleures entreprises magiques à seulement 19 ans doit te valoir bien plus de difficultés qu'une cérémonie de mariage, relativisa Granger. J'ai lu que tes produits sont à la pointe de la technologie magique. Qui aurait cru qu'une si petite tête pouvait cacher autant d'idées! C'est à se demander si c'est réellement toi qui les as eus.

- Changeons encore de sujet. Potter, tu peux ranger ta fiole de véritasérum, s'il te plaît. Je suis un invité à ton mariage, pas un prisonnier de tes services. Et je n'ai rien fait qui te permette de m'arrêter.

- Pourquoi es-tu là d'ailleurs? demanda Weasley en serrant la taille de sa petite amie.

- Un arrangement avec ta sœur. C'est trop difficile à comprendre pour toi.

- Tu veux dire que je suis trop bête pour comprendre.

- Je veux dire qu'il suffit de regarder derrière moi pour comprendre.

Draco pointa le photographe embusqué derrière un buisson qui tentait de prendre une photo convenable malgré le poids de son appareil. Face au regard surpris de Weasley et celui exaspéré que lui lançait sa petite amie, Draco sourit et soupira:

- Ah! Le pouvoir de l'image! C'est merveilleux ce que quelques photos peuvent faire!

- Tu te sers de mon image contre moi, l'accusa Potter.

- « Je ne fais que mon travail! » Et puis, je fais plaisir à ta femme! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit triste tout de même.

Finalement, un dialogue put s'installer, rempli de piques et autres allusions et entrecoupé par de fréquents changements de sujet. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand le bal débuta.

Bien qu'excellent danseur, Draco ne se sentait pas attiré par les danses roturières des convives et se contenta de regarder, déclinant une à une les propositions des jeunes amies de la mariée. Vint le tant redouté repas de mariage où Draco tritura les aliments et discuta suffisamment pour ne pas avoir à manger, sous les regards inquisiteurs de la cuisinière, Mrs Weasley, et de Potter.

Pour le toast, il s'était arrangé avec la mariée pour qu'elle lui donne son verre, évitant les ruses de Potter, de toute façon trop occupé à s'amuser.

- Par ta faute, j'ai manqué boire du véritasérum le jour de mon mariage, soupira Weasley fille en donnant sa coupe à Draco. Mais un accident est si vite arrivé.

Elle fit tomber le liquide dans un trou alentour et repartit en souriant vers le centre de la table d'honneur. Amusé, Draco leva son verre et but l'unique liquide autorisé. Potter lui fit un large sourire qu'il lui rendit. Draco vit le visage de son rival prendre un air étonné avant de se tourner vers son épouse qui lui sourit innocemment. Comme rassuré et en même temps déçu, Potter finit son verre et embrassa sa femme sous les applaudissements de tous.

Minuit sonna comme une délivrance aux oreilles de Draco. Mais bien qu'il soit pressé de partir, il sentit son corps entier brûlant de fièvre. Se jurant de ne plus jamais boire d'alcool à jeun, de ne plus jamais rester une après-midi complète dehors et de ne plus assister à aucun autre mariage Weasley, il s'éclipsa aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir rapidement avant son départ. Mais sa tête tournait trop pour sortir dans un état convenable. Il demanda l'autorisation d'utiliser le téléphone et appela sa secrétaire fraîchement sortie des études et tout aussi fraîchement arrivée dans la boîte. Il fut surpris d'entendre une voix claire et souriante au bout du fil.

- Allô, Mr Malefoy?

- M... Mademoiselle Greengrass, euh, Astoria, c'est ça.

- Oui, affirma la jeune femme.

- J'aurais besoin... que vous veniez me chercher... je crois que je suis tombé malade. Je suis chez Arthur Weasley et je... ne pense pas être en mesure de rentrer sans aide.

- J'arrive immédiatement, monsieur.

- Merci.

Vraiment très bien, cette nouvelle assistante. L'ancienne secrétaire a dû lui expliquer qu'elle devait être disponible à n'importe quel moment du jour et de la nuit. Draco remercia son hôte et s'apprêta à prendre congé quand il sentit un vertige. À son grand étonnement, il fut rattrapé de justesse par une petite personne brune et à l'allure sérieuse. Elle ne faisait pas partie de la fête, mais Draco l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Un peu embrumé, il entendit:

- Excusez-moi de mon intrusion, je suis la nouvelle secrétaire de Mr Malefoy. Je suis venue pour le raccompagner chez lui.

- Euh... balbutia la mère Weasley, bien sûr. Je vous en prie.

Rapide, la petite, sourit Draco avant de grimacer, sentant un haut-le-cœur dans sa gorge. Et son corps était encore plus chaud qu'avant.

Bientôt il se sentit allongé sur un tissu doux et moelleux qu'il reconnu comme étant son propre lit. La jeune Astoria apparut devant ses yeux, penchée sur lui dans une expression d'inquiétude.

- Voulez-vous que j'appelle un médicomage? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce ne doit pas être grand-chose, soupira Draco. Je n'ai rien mangé et à peine bu. Un coup de froid, doublé d'un coup de barre, rien de plus.

Malgré ses mots, Draco n'en menait pas large et une douleur profonde lui lacérait le crâne, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

- J'ai... mal à la tête. Et j'ai... vraiment trop... chaud.

Il tenta de retirer sa cravate, aidé par la jeune femme qui ôta également les premiers boutons de sa chemise pour l'aider à respirer. Dans d'autres circonstances, s'il avait été ivre par exemple, il se serait amusé de la situation dans laquelle il mettait son employée. Mais l'heure était grave et son état ne cessait d'empirer.

Le plus gauchement du monde, il se leva de son lit, s'écroulant à moitié sur sa secrétaire, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Au plus mal, il tomba dans la baignoire et alluma l'eau froide, n'ayant aucun remord pour ses vêtements, qu'il allait brûler de toute façon.

Il adorait le contact de l'eau glacé sur sa peau en feu, et soupira en laissant couler l'eau sur sa tête endolorie. Un court instant, il recouvra ses idées, et sourit à son employée, qui s'était pudiquement retournée pour ne pas voir son patron à moitié nu.

- À ce propos, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, Miss Greengrass.

- Moi de même, Mr Malefoy, balbutia la jeune fille.

- C'est dommage de se rencontrer en de telles circonstances, mais on ne choisit pas ces moments-là. Dites-moi, ne nous serions-nous pas déjà croisés? À Pouldard, peut-être?

- J'en aurais été très honorée, Mr Malefoy. Mais je n'ai pas eu ce privilège.

- … Professionnelle... ah...

Draco sentait la chaleur calmée revenir en vague jusqu'aux extrémités de ses doigts. Crispé sous la douleur, il avait l'impression que son corps devenait une argile boueuse qui coulait sur les parois de la baignoire. L'instant d'après, une nouvelle sensation, comme s'il avait été un ballon qu'on remplissait d'eau, arrêta instantanément la douleur.

Haletant, Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus mal du tout, et ses idées étaient parfaitement claires. Il avala sa salive et demanda:

- Vous pourriez m'apporter une serviette s'il vous plaît.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. De surprise, son assistante s'était immédiatement retournée. Sa voix grave et lancinante avait été trop aiguë pour être normale. Et en se levant, Draco comprit à son reflet dans la glace que la situation ne s'était guère améliorée.

Bien que son visage n'ait pas beaucoup changé, à peine plus fin et doux, sa chemise humide laissait voir deux seins ronds et fermes. Son pantalon, alourdi par l'eau, glissa de ses hanches affinées et de ses cuisses suintantes, risquant de peu d'entraîner un caleçon vide.

Dans le miroir, Draco ne se voyait pas. Là où aurait dû se trouver son reflet se tenait une femme.

* * *

(1) le principe du festin des morts est qu'un vivant ne doit rien avaler sous peine de devenir un mort à son tour...^^

Vooooilà! Draco est enfin dans la mouise. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça, je dirais qu'il s'en sort pas à si mauvais compte, alors je vais lui en rajouter un peu beaucoup plus. Il peut m'en vouloir à mort, _on n'a pas les mêmes valeurs_!

Merci de lire ma Fanfiction, et bonne continuation.


	3. Révélations

Il aurait pu rester un long moment à se regarder dans la glace, se demandant si c'était un canular, une hallucination ou un délire dû à sa fièvre. Mais il sentit une serviette le couvrir, apportée par Astoria.

Je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive, dit-elle, rouge, mais si vous restez comme ça, vous allez prendre froid.

… - Draco sourit vaguement en prenant un pan de la serviette – Ce serait le comble, en effet.

Il frictionna rêveusement ses bras, en état de choc, laissant glisser son sourire. Il se rendit compte également qu'il avait perdu quelques centimètres de hauteur.

Contrairement à tout à l'heure, c'était désormais lui qui état gêné par son propre corps alors que la jeune femme lui ôtait rapidement ses vêtements et séchait ses longs cheveux pour éviter qu'il ne s'enrhume. Elle l'emmena dans le dressing où elle choisit un pyjama et un pull, et l'aida à l'enfiler, compréhensive face au désarroi de son patron. Enfin, elle l'assit sur le lit et resta à ses côtés.

Pendant ces initiatives, Draco se laissa guider, totalement soufflé par ce qui lui arrivait, incapable encore de la moindre réaction et cherchant désespérément la cause de tout... ça!

Son assistante semblait attendre qu'il parle, inquiète mais patiente. La porte d'entrée sonna. Un elfe de maison apparut quelques secondes plus tard et annonça que Mr Potter était à l'entrée.

En une fraction de seconde, Draco comprit, la fraction suivante, il bondit de son lit.

Il arriva devant la porte d'entrée où Potter et un Auror attendaient, agrippa Potter, le plaqua contre le mur de l'entrée et hurla :

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la coupe?

Malefoy... s'exclama Potter, surpris.

Mr Malefoy, commença l'Auror.

TOI DEHORS!

À son seul cri, Draco envoya valser l'Auror une dizaine de mètres dehors et fit claquer la porte. Il reporta son attention sur Potter, sans se soucier de ce qu'il venait de faire. Potter, en croisant son regard, fut stupéfait par sa colère.

Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans cette foutue coupe? gronda Draco une seconde fois.

Ce... ce n'était pas ce que tu crois. Arthur Weasley m'a dit que tu étais reparti malade, mais visiblement, tu vas beaucoup mieux. J'étais juste venu vérifier si tout allait bien pour toi. Ta voix a...

« Si tout allait bien »? J'AI L'AIR D'ALLER BIEN?

Je pensais que le véritasérum était de bonne facture, je me suis trompé et je m'en excuse.

Bordel, mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ça, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans l'_autre_ coupe!

L'autre?

Celle que tu as donnée à ta femme!

Elle l'a renversé.

NON, ELLE ME L'A DONNE A LA PLACE DE CELLE AVEC LE VERITASERUM!

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Malefoy?

Ce qui m'arrive, ha!

Il prit la main de Potter et la mit sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il serrait davantage de l'autre le col de son ennemi.

Je veux savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la coupe pour me mettre dans cet état, fulmina Draco.

Malefoy, tu... calme-toi. Tu ne maîtrise même plus tes pouvoirs magiques, là.

Potter fixait les objets aiguisés de l'entrée qui flottaient, tous tournés vers lui et semblant prêts à l'écorcher vif. À cet instant, Draco n'avait qu'une envie, laisser sa colère tuer ce... scélérat. Son esprit était vide de toute raison. Potter lui semblait être un pourceau à égorger sur place pour vous avoir sali, une araignée hideuse à écraser après qu'elle vous ait mordu.

Seule la main sur son dos le ramena à la raison.

Monsieur, cela ne vous apportera de plus d'ennuis.

Les objets s'abaissèrent et Draco lâcha prise. De toute façon, Potter ne risquait rien avec le corps si fragile dans lequel il se trouvait. Draco ne put rien dire tant sa colère était immense. Mais la secrétaire le fit pour lui.

Mr Potter, vous mettez mon patron et moi-même dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante. J'ose espérer que vos avez une solution à ce problème et que celui-ci sera réglé au plus vite. - Potter fixait Draco avec un regard perdu, fermant la main qui avait tenu son sein – Mr Potter.

Hein? Ah, je ne sais pas, j'ai peut-être la fiole sur moi mais il n'est pas mentionné que... ce genre de chose arrive.

Avez-vous la fiole?

Euh... Je crois...

Il farfouilla un moment dans ses poches avant d'en sortir deux petites bouteilles. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à lui tendre la bonne, encore trop surpris par la métamorphose de Draco, Astoria les saisit et lut les deux étiquettes.

Celle-ci est le véritasérum que vous avez tenté de faire boire à M. Malefoy. Et celle-là, la potion pour votre femme.

C'est... une potion de...

Fertilité, merci M. Potter, j'ai également appris à lire, coupa Mlle Greengrass, agacée par l'Auror ahuri. « Mettez votre aimée dans de parfaites conditions pour passer de deux à trois »

Que c'est adorable! A peine marié il veut être père! Mais ça relève plus de l'aphrodisiaque, siffla Draco, interdit sur le marché en plus !

Ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais allé à l'allée des embrumes, Malefoy.

T'as pas besoin de ça, Potter, les Weasley sont de véritables lapins, ça se multiplie !

« Mise en garde, lut la secrétaire. Ne pas boire les soirs de pleine lune, ne pas mélanger à du sel ou de l'eau, ne pas donner à un homme ou animal mâle. tout écart aux mises en garde peut avoir des effets néfastes sur le consommateur, d'une durée de quelques mois selon les cas à une durée indéterminée dans le temps. »

Si Draco avait pu, il se serait mis à pleurer. Mais son honneur lui interdisait de le faire.

Dans quelle merde m'as-tu foutu, Potter ?

Je n'ai rien fait... !

Oh que si ! Et je me retrouve encore dans la merde à cause de Saint Potter et de son don à faire chier le monde, et... !

Draco se tut, soudainement pris d'une étrange chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de sa transformation. Elle était plus douce et montait dans son corps depuis son ventre. Draco se sentait rougir et faiblir. Tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui, il vit Potter le rattraper, le regard inquiet. Il articulait des mots et esquissait des gestes, mais Draco n'entendait que ses battements de cœur et ne voyait que les yeux verts émeraudes qui le fixait. Pris de panique, il se dégagea prestement du sorcier, se rendant compte que durant quelques secondes, il avait voulu l'embrasser !

Dégage, Potter ! Ne me touche pas ! Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Draco fit les cents pas dans l'entrée, jetant de rapides coups d'œil vers l'Auror et sa secrétaire effarée. Ce devait être dû à la panique, car ses pulsions meurtrières étaient revenues, aussi aiguisées que des lames de rasoir.

Mlle Greengrass je vous remercie pour ce soir, vous pouvez disposer. Potter, tu connais la sortie. Un mot de tout ça et je te colle un procès pour empoisonnement.

Monsieur, vous êtes sûr ?

Vous, pouvez disposer, répéta le plus difficilement Draco. Cette histoire est largement sortie du cadre professionnel, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, au revoir.

Les deux congédiés se levèrent en silence et quittèrent la maison. Bon, une solution, une solution, une solution... il saisit la fiole de poison et lut l'étiquette, cherchant un indice.

Cadger cie, et il s'acharne sur mes industries... il doit connaître une solution. Jester !

Maître, vous m'avez appelé, s'inclina l'elfe.

Ramène-moi de la boutique de Cadger un antidote à ce truc, ordonna-t-il en lui faisant lire le papier collé à la bouteille, mais pas un mot sur mon état.

L'elfe disparut et Draco continua ses allers-retours. Il chercha sa baguette et alluma les lumières et la cheminée du salon dans lequel il entra. Il sentit une certaine résistance mais préféra ne pas y penser, s'évitant un moment de panique. Un whisky Pur-Feu ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais il devait rester sobre et s'acharna sur une carafe d'eau pure que lui apporta un serviteur. Incapable de se calmer, il pesta sur la lenteur de son abruti d'elfe de maison. L'elfe apparut à nouveau en s'excusant :

Maître, dit-il, Mr Cadger ne possède pas d'antidote, mais il peut trouver une solution adéquate, si vous lui expliquez votre problème.

Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, ragea Draco en virant la créature d'un coup de pied au cul.

Il y avait déjà deux témoins de sa transformation, un troisième, surtout aussi peu fiable, serait presque suicidaire. À moins que... Draco se rhabilla et couvrit ses épaules d'un large manteau à capuche avant d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à l'allée des embrumes.


	4. Cadger et Azkaban

Bon, on a laissé Draco dans de beau draps, mais je dois dire que ça ne suffit pas, l'acharnement, c'est ma spécialité, surtout pour emmerder! ^^

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Il entra dans le magasin poussiéreux de Cadger et sonna. Un horrible personnage apparut de l'ombre, ressemblant plus à une victime de ses poisons qu'à leur vendeur. Le peu de cheveux qui lui restaient pendaient misérablement de son crâne difforme à ses yeux enfoncés tels des tentacules noirs et luisants. La grimace pas assez édentée au goût de Draco, qui lui servait de sourire l'accueillit froidement.

- Monsieur Malefoy, cela fait bien longtemps que vous n'avez pas passé la porte de mon humble boutique, s'inclina Mr Cadger.

- Je viens pour un produit que vous vendez.

- Oui, oui, votre elfe m'a rendu visite il y quelques minutes. Elle semble vous avoir causé des problèmes, même si je ne me rappelle pas en avoir vendu à une femme ces derniers temps.

- Qu'importe le client, je dois savoir quels problèmes ont rencontrés ses utilisateurs.

- Utilisatrices en l'occurrence, souligna le vendeur. Eh bien, certaines ont eu des grossesses multiples, jusqu'à 12 embryons, d'autres sont devenues nymphomanes ou déclarées cliniquement hystériques, l'une d'entre elle a accouché d'un hybride, un minotaure si je me souviens bien. Votre compagne vous a posé des problèmes ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de ma compagne, mais la mise en garde pour les mâles concernaient aussi des problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh oui ! Ricana Cadger. Je l'ai utilisée sur plusieurs animaux et créatures mâles. Ils se sont tous changés en femelles. Seule un a repris son genre initial.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, sur certains spécimens, la potion a eut l'effet inverse à sa fonction, ils étaient devenus stériles, ce qui est bien dommage quand le seul cobaye à être redevenu mâle a dû avant cela accoucher d'un bébé. Car chez les mâles, les effets de la potion ne s'estompent qu'une fois qu'elle a agit entièrement, qu'elle a pleinement donné la _fertilité_.

Draco déglutit difficilement.

- Y a-t-il eut d'autres effets secondaires pour les autres ?

- Oh ! Oh ! Toussa le vieil homme – ce qui apparemment était un rire. La plupart sont devenus fous, folles d'ailleurs, d'autres se sont tués. En fait, ils souffraient souvent de désir et de frustration et s'adonnaient à l'acte charnel aussi souvent que leur corps le leur permettait. Comme j'aurai aimé l'appliquer sur un humain pour en connaître les effets, mais on n'a pas le droit de se servir de moldus dans les recherches magiques. Je suis sûr que le malheureux se serait tué au moindre contact...

- Contact ?

- Oui, monsieur. Le désir n'était ressenti par les cobayes que lorsqu'un autre mâle les touchait ou même les frôlait. Quand je me suis servi d'un vieux et gros chat pour l'expérience, il ressemblait à une jeune chatte en chaleur à chaque fois qu'un gros matou le croisait. Forcément, il ne désirait que les chats plus grands et plus forts qu'elle, ceux pour lesquels elle pouvait se sentir inférieure quand elle était un mâle.

- Foutaises... murmura Draco.

- Plaît-il ?

_- Oubliettes_, formula-t-il contre Cadger. Bien, reprit-il comme en pleine conversation, puisqu'il ne vous en reste plus, je repasserai plus tard.

- Ah, euh, mais avec plaisir, euh, monsieur...

- Au revoir, siffla Draco.

« Charlatan, pesta Draco. Moi, l'héritier de la famille Malefoy, je me sentirais inférieur à Potter. Pire, à cause de cela je ressentirai du désir pour lui... »

Rentré chez lui, il s'écroula sur son lit et plongea dans une angoisse terrible. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, il repensait à tout ce que lui avait dit Cadger et à la seule solution qui s'imposait à lui. Mais pour ça il fallait... Draco n'aurait jamais cru reconnaître ça, mais l'insémination artificielle moldu aurait été bien pratique à son cas. Malheureusement, les sorciers et les Sang Pur les premiers avaient toujours refusé une autre méthode de naissance que la plus ancienne et la plus naturelle.

Il décida sur les coups de deux heures de forcer le sommeil et s'endormit lourdement.

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans sa tête comme un marteau piqueur. Draco décrocha, sachant déjà que la discussion allait être pire encore, mais déjà mieux que le cauchemar qu'il avait fait.

- Draco Malefoy à l'appareil.

- Je te réveille Malefoy ? Couina Ginny.

- À dix heures du matin, un jour de congé et un lendemain de... cuite : dois-je répondre ?

- Hem. Harry est chez toi ?

- Non. Je ne vais pas vous tenir la chandelle à vous deux, alors démerdez-vous avec vos histoires de couple ! Si tu m'appelle pour ça je raccroche, grogna Draco en se frottant les yeux. D'ailleurs, comment as-tu eu mon numéro, Weasley ?

- Ah non, maintenant c'est Potter, et c'est des rapports de mon mari.

- Je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement, nota Draco en se grattant la poitrine. Merde !

La masse chaude et douce que touchait Draco sur ce qui avait été un torse sculpté à la perfection (sa perfection!) était bien un sein tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féminin, accompagné de son double.

- Draco, tu as une drôle de voix, remarqua Ginny.

- Gueule de bois, marmonna-t-il en raccrochant.

Ça n'était pas un simple cauchemar, mais bel et bien son état réel. Draco s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Si la situation venait à s'éterniser, il fallait sauver l'honneur qui lui restait. Il allait devoir se travestir.

Il remarqua d'abord avec soulagement que son visage n'avait que peu changé, quelques cils plus longs et des lèvres un peu plus pulpeuses, rien de bien grave. Le plus gros problème était au nombre de deux. Comment cacher une poitrine devenue si... avantageuse, surtout avec les centimètres qu'il avait perdus. Un Corset Dissimulateur de sa mère (Sainte Mangouste prenne soin d'elle) et trois centimètres de talonnette allaient devoir s'imposer. Merci sa coquetterie, Draco maîtrisait l'art du maquillage Invisibilis qui avait empêché bien des points noirs de gâcher sa réputation de beau gosse des Serpentard à Poudlard. Ses cheveux n'avaient bien heureusement pas changés, blond platine et raides comme à leur habitude. Une fois changé, on ne voyait plus que le Draco viril connu et reconnu de tous.

Un dernier sortilège pour rendre sa voix plus grave sembla alors effacer les derniers effets audibles de la fichue potion.

Il se saisit alors de la fiole et versa le contenu dans une autre bouteille, qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Il se rendit au laboratoire de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste demander une analyse de la mixture.

Parmi la foule grouillante du chemin de traverse, Draco fut surpris et fier de ne ressentir aucun désir pour les autres sorcier qu'il croisait, preuve qu'il leur était supérieur. Néanmoins, une fois sa course faite, il se retrouva, dans une ruelle moins fréquentée, à ressentir comme une présence étouffante, celle dont il se passerait bien en ce moment. Il se retourna et put distinguer l'endroit où se trouvait Potter comme s'il le voyait.

- Tu me suis souvent comme ça, Potter ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux perçants.

- Plus depuis Poudlard, avoua l'Auror en ôtant la Cape d'Invisibilité qui le couvrait. Comment m'as-tu découvert ?

- L'impression d'être suivi depuis un moment, déjà. Que me vaut le déplaisir ?

- Comment vas-tu ?

Draco ouvrit les yeux ronds avant d'esquisser un rictus mauvais.

- Ta condescendance me touche Potter. Vas donc t'occuper de ta femme, à ce que j'ai pu constater, tu as de grands projets avec elle.

- Elle m'a dit qu'après avoir renversé ta coupe, elle t'avait donné la sienne. Mais tu étais déjà parti et je voulais juste te prévenir...

- Trop aimable, trancha Draco en continuant son chemin, rattrapé par Potter.

- Cadger n'a rien pu me dire au sujet de la potion...

- Je n'allais pas laisser pareil manant garant d'un tel secret. Je m'en suis occupé, tu souhaite m'arrêter ?

- J'essaye de t'aider, Mal...

Draco s'arrêta à nouveau, pointant sa baguette sur la gorge de l'élu.

- Je pense que tu en as assez fait comme ça, Potter. Ne t'inquiète pas : je saurais où te trouver en cas de problème, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, j'ai à faire.

Potter le fixa comme pour chercher une faille mais Draco lui envoya un regard glacial. Il rangea sa baguette et repartit, pressé.

Car après deux ans, son père restait à Azkaban. Bien des prisonniers qui avaient été arrêtés après la bataille de Poudlard avaient été délaissés par leur famille et ne recevaient aucune visite. Grégory Goyle était l'un des premiers à renier son père pour prouver qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec les Mangemorts, suivi par pratiquement tous les autres héritiers des partisans de Voldemort. Mais Draco avait toujours eut envers son père une fierté inébranlable. Ses visites mensuelles avaient été considérées par tous comme des tentatives de complots ou d'évasion. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Tant qu'il pourrait aller visiter son père à Azkaban, il irait.

Transplaner jusqu'à Azkaban ne fut pas simple dans son état, mais Draco parvint à atteindre la grille rouillée de la prison, ensoleillée depuis que les Détraqueurs n'en étaient plus les gardiens. Le chien tricéphale Touffu avait trouvé un emploi, gardant les portes de cet enfer sur terre. Ses collègues n'étaient pas très différents des condamnés, et seules leur santé et leur stature massive les distinguaient des ombres qu'ils gardaient. Des ombres, c'était ce que devenaient les détenus à force d'être enfermés, sans autre but que de croupir jusqu'à la mort ou d'espérer une réduction de peine qui n'arrivait le plus souvent jamais. Ce lieu ressemblait plus à un asile qu'à une prison. Son père n'avait pas tenu longtemps non plus, obligé de retourner dans ce trou perdu après y être allé deux ans, le peu de raison qu'il avait conservé lui avait alors échappé.

Draco entra dans le couloir sombre, signa le registre des visites et laissa sa baguette à l'agent de l'accueil.

Plus dur encore que la vision de son père dans ce qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Draco craignait davantage les effets de la potion durant leur entrevue. « _ceux pour lesquels elle pouvait se sentir inférieure quand elle était un mâle_ ». De qui Draco pouvait se sentir plus inférieur que son propre père ? Et si pire encore Lucius venait à découvrir son corps... La peur nouait le ventre de Draco tandis qu'il suivait le geôlier, le visage impassible. Il connaissait par cœur le chemin de la cellule de son père, les visages des prisonniers, le son des chaînes quand il passait près de la cellule de Greyblack, celui des clefs que triture quasi-machinalement son guide.

Cellule 317. Le gardien ne prit même pas la peine d'articuler les règles que Draco aurait pu réciter de mémoire. Il ouvrit la porte en bois massif, laissant entrer le visiteur et referma immédiatement. Après avoir déclaré le temps de la visite à 10 minutes et précisé qu'il restait au bout du couloir, il s'éclipsa. Draco tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, seul luxe de la pièce avec le bureau fait de tréteaux où s'étalaient les lettres de Narcissa à son époux. Il s'adossa au mur, pris de vertige, sentant comme jamais auparavant le parfum, ténu mais pourtant puissant, de son père qui emplissait la petite pièce. Il se reprit et courba le dos :

- Je vous salue, mon Père.

Lucius tourna enfin son regard vers son fils. Il se leva et comme à l'accoutumée, s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser. Les manières strictes dont il avait toujours fait preuve par le passé ne semblaient plus le retenir de faire pareil acte, et Draco ne s'en était pas plaint, puisqu'il avait tissé ainsi de nouveaux liens avec lui. Bien que ses bras affaiblis l'empêchent de serrer, Draco crut étouffer dans cette étreinte, remarquant pour la première fois la tendresse et la supplication que son père lui envoyait et qui s'imprimaient au fer rouge dans sa poitrine. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur dos, touchant les cheveux longs et blancs qui le couvraient.

- Draco, murmura Lucius, mon fils. Je suis heureux de te voir.

- Je le suis aussi, Père, répondit Draco dans un souffle.

Il ne sut si la fin de leur étreinte était un soulagement ou une tristesse pour lui. Mais il devait de toute façon s'habituer à ces sensations car son père ne devait se douter de rien. C'était un homme très tactile, qui faisait passer autant de choses par ses gestes que par ses mots. Draco avait souvent senti son père lui serrer les épaules en signe de fierté ou le gifler lorsqu'il l'avait déçu. Ils se comprenaient jadis mieux ainsi et avaient souvent exaspéré Narcissa de leur complicité si énigmatique. Désormais, Draco souffrait atrocement de cette communication muette.

Lucius par chance semblait ne rien remarquer. Il posait ses mains sur les joues de son fils et le fixait dans les yeux. L'homme livide et faible qu'il voyait chaque mois lui sembla soudain pâle et doux. Ses yeux gris cendres vides semblèrent des billes d'argent mélancoliques, son visage élimé regagnait une prestance oubliée. Jamais Draco ne vit son père si beau. Mais son désir était écrasé par une peur viscérale.

- Qu'as-tu, mon garçon ? demanda le plus âgé. Tu es si pâle.

- Pardonnez-moi, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, mentit son fils. Depuis que les Sang-Pur ne bénéficient plus de lois en leur faveur, je dois défendre le blason comme un simple sorcier. Mais et vous ? Comment allez-vous ?

- je... Bien, sourit Lucius d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Bien...

Ils s'assirent sur la couchette et Lucius plongea son regard à travers les carreaux sales de sa fenêtre. Il saisit la main de son fils aussi fermement qu'il le put. Draco le laissa à sa contemplation. Il avait l'impression d'avoir les nerfs à vif. Lorsqu'à sa première visite, il avait vu son père vivant ainsi et aussi mal, il avait eut un serrement au cœur. Mais avec la sensibilité d'une femme, il devinait une incroyable douleur, dans chaque seconde, dans chaque mouvement. Un appel au secours, un hurlement de désespoir. Il résistait autant au désir de cette poignée qu'au besoin vital de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur la condition déplorable de son père, cet homme si grand. Celui-ci, sans détourner les yeux demanda :

- Combien de temps me reste-t-il, ici ?

- Quatre ans et trois mois, Père.

- Quatre longues années, murmura-t-il. Mais peut-être moins...

- J'ai demandé une révision de votre peine, Père, mais la justice est longue à délibérer. Trop longue...

- Peut-être... – Lucius plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils – qu'_il_ viendra encore me libérer. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'_il_ reviendrait.

- … il ne reviendra pas Père. Potter l'a tué. Une fois pour toute.

Lucius fit une moue boudeuse où Draco lut le tourment où il se trouvait. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son fils et regarda le soleil à travers la fenêtre.

- Quel dommage. Malgré tout, il nous avait aidés.

Draco serra les dents en réprimant toutes ses pensées. Il exécra Potter et ses fichues idées à la con, il jura de se venger de ce qui le poussait à désirer aussi bassement l'exemple de sa vie. Il serra furtivement la main dans la sienne puis entama une conversation.

Les dix minutes s'écoulèrent à une lenteur insupportable. Mais quand le geôlier revint, Draco quitta son père le plus difficilement du monde. Il devait attendre d'être arrivé à son manoir. Il redescendit les marches et repassa devant toutes les cellules. Il entendit un rire malsain derrière le son des chaînes mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il signa le registre et récupéra ses effets.

Arrivé chez lui, il ne put plus contenir sa colère et sa tristesse. Ses domestiques s'affolèrent de le voir détruire les vases et rugir de haine, avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau et d'y rester soudain muet. Une fois calmé, Draco prit plusieurs décisions, et écrivit à Astoria.

* * *

Un chouïa incestueux, mais je n'y ai pensé qu'après le chapitre 1, donc je me suis dis que ça irait. Surtout qu'avec les nerfs aiguisés, Draco peut plus facilement... déraper ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et le bouton Reviews fonctionne! Bonne continuation!


	5. Visite de Courtoisie

J'imaginais très bien de les laisser mijoter un moment pour obliger Draco à aller vers Harry. Mais je me dis que les forcer un peu ne lur ferait pas de mal, du moins, pas beaucoup ^^.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Étrangement, Draco n'aurait jamais cru qu'une potion pourrait tenir Potter aussi éloigné de lui. Un mois et demi s'était écoulés depuis sa métamorphose, heureusement sans incidence sur ses affaires. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin et Draco dut recevoir le chef des Aurors pour une visite dite « de courtoisie ». Puisqu'il venait seul, Draco n'aurait au moins pas l'obligation de « se travestir » comme il avait pris l'habitude de la dire. Il accueillit le plus froidement du monde son invité obligatoire :

- Quelle horreur de vous recevoir chez moi, siffla-t-il sans même lui prêter un regard.

- Horreur, rien que ça !

- Que veux-tu, les femmes ont une langue de vipère, il est normal qu'elle fourche de temps à autre.

- Aurais-tu oublié ma visite, Malefoy ou est-ce ta façon d'accueillir les gens ? Rétorqua Potter

- Voyons, je fais déjà des efforts vestimentaires, et mon comportement est à peine dérangeant, quand on le compare au tien.

Ainsi se saluèrent-ils, Potter s'asseyant sur un fauteuil du salon, face au canapé où s'allongeait Draco, en négligé long de soie grise, fendue jusqu'aux genoux, et mantelet vert émeraude. Ce dernier ouvrait son courrier et fit apporter une collation.

- C'est très aimable à toi, mais serait-il empoisonné ? Se méfia son hôte en tendant sa tasse.

- Ma vengeance attendra, répondit placidement Draco en buvant une gorgée, je tiens surtout à ce que tu te remplisses la bouche pour ne pas t'entendre parler. Maintenant, libre à toi de t'étouffer avec les biscuits. Quelles nouvelles de l'extérieur ?

- Rien de plus que ce que t'apprend les journaux. Comment vis-tu ta vie de réclusion ?

- C'est monotone mais mes seules obligations de sortie restent les visites que je fais à mes parents. Je sais que Mlle Greengrass s'occupe à merveille de mes affaires, mes industries sont florissantes depuis que je lui laisse tout pouvoir. Elle et moi nous sommes même lancées dans les produits féminins ! Le reste, je m'en moque. Sortir n'est pas nécessaire lorsqu'on est riche et puissant.

- Ta baisse d'activité dans la société est perçue comme une tentative de complot, tu sais ?

- Et quel complot plus machiavélique que le mien ! Quel sorcier ne serait pas tétanisé de peur en imaginant que mon but est de retrouver mon corps ! Ironisa Draco. D'ailleurs, ton complot n'a pas fonctionné, Potter. J'ai lu que malgré son récent mariage, la prodigieuse Ginny Potter allait rejoindre l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead. C'est vrai qu'enceinte, elle aurait du rester à la maison, bien sagement. Tu n'auras réussi à rien, sauf à ridiculiser le plus honteusement du monde le fier Draco Malefoy, ton ennemi de Poudlard.

- Tu semble pourtant bien le vivre, reprit Potter.

- C'est une de mes nouvelles qualités, admit Draco, la persévérance. Mais j'ai aussi reçu de nombreux défauts.

- Combien de temps comptes-tu resté cloîtré ici ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Ce n'est pas en attendant sagement dans ton joli manoir que tu retrouveras ton état initial.

Draco eut un rire clair, méchant. Il percevait le malaise de Potter rien qu'à sa posture.

- Parce que tu as trouvé une solution ? Tu veux peut-être que j'aille voir tous les médicomages du pays et que l'information échappe ?

- Non. Je ne voulais pas dire ça...

- N'aurais-tu pas assez noirci mon nom, et celui de ma famille, Potter. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, tout ce que j'ai reçu de ta part n'a toujours été que des accusations et des problèmes. Même en satisfaisant le besoin égoïste de ta femme de t'avoir près d'elle, je me retrouve affublé d'un sortilège dont je ne peux pas me sortir. Tu es un héros, mais tellement égocentrique. Alors tu n'a qu'à mettre une laisse autour du cou de ta petite épouse et la prendre à tous les coins de rue.

Draco n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais il jouait sur son intonation pour mieux humilier son rival.

- Je t'interdis... ! commença Potter

- Tais-toi donc, tu es ridicule. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que mes problèmes ne te concernaient pas, reprit Draco plus fort. Mais, je saurais les résoudre par moi-même.

Un silence s'installa. Draco savait pourquoi. Harry Potter était aussi fouineur que lui, mais lui ne savait pas trouver un problème sans sa solution. Et là, alors qu'il était le seul et unique responsable, Draco lui enlevait toute possibilité de résoudre le problème et l'empêchait même d'influencer ses décisions. Il n'avait plus que les yeux pour pleurer. L'irritation de l'Auror en vint à fêler la tasse qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Draco eut un rictus moqueur et la répara d'un coup de baguette.

- C'est un service Royal Albert, mon père y tient énormément.

- Désolé – Potter respira profondément et fit un large sourire – Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu changes d'avis, je ne serai jamais bien loin.

- Plaît-il ? Fit Draco, méfiant.

- Je dois te remettre cette enveloppe en main propre. Elle est contre-signée du Ministre de la Magie.

Il sortit un parchemin plié et le tendit à Draco. En le prenant, ce dernier frôla les doigts de l'Auror et eut un frisson le long du dos. Il déchira le papier kraft et sortit la lettre :

_Mr Draco Malefoy,_

_Dans le cadre de la loi sur la répression des Mangemorts et de leurs aides, nous vous informons qu'à compter de la réception de cette présente lettre, vous serez surveillé durant une période d'un mois et devrez vous plier à toutes les mesures auxquelles les Aurors jugeront bon de vous soumettre. Si à l'issue de ce mois une quelconque activité en liaison avec celles pratiquées par les Mangemorts venait à être découverte, vous seriez immédiatement contraint de vous livrer à la justice du Magenmagot. Si toutefois aucun crime ne pourrait vous être reproché, le ministère s'engage officiellement à publier dans tous les journaux un avis de méprise et d'excuse à votre encontre._

_Vous souhaitant l'expression de nos humbles salutations, _

_Le ministère de la Magie._

Draco crut à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Il regarda interloqué le livreur d'une telle nouvelle.

- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on me confie personnellement l'affaire.

- C'est légal?

- Hermione s'en est assurée trois fois, aussi choquée que tu l'es maintenant. Elle te déteste, mais elle a horreur qu'on bafoue les règles. Nous serons deux à nous relayer dans la surveillance. Ce nombre pourrait être réduit si tu accepte de loger l'Auror chez toi…

- Cours toujours. Qui est l'autre Auror?

- Ron.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Weasley est Auror?

- Depuis peu. Il est très efficace.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Astoria entra dans le salon. Visiblement surprise et irritée de voir Potter, elle le salua froidement et s'approcha de Draco.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais un contrôle m'a retardée. Mr Potter n'étant pas là, j'ai du assurer trois fois sur l'honneur que j'étais la responsable en votre absence.

- Ce n'est rien, ma chère, sourit Draco. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, Potter va devoir résider ici pour une période d'un mois.

Il tendit la lettre à son associée qui la lut, la main sur l'épaule de Draco. Potter sembla étonné de ce geste mais n'en dit rien. Astoria fulminait.

- C'est totalement révulsant, s'emporta-t-elle. Vous savez pertinemment la cause qui a mené D… Mr Malefoy à limiter ses sorties. Vous auriez très bien pu vous porter garant de sa conduite et lui éviter pareille diffamation.

- Allons, sourit Draco en posant un léger baiser sur la main d'Astoria. Il n'a aucune confiance en moi. S'il se portait garant, il risquait une accusation de complots avec les Mangemorts. Cette situation l'arrange aussi car il pourra fouiner dans mes affaires publiques et privées.

- Mais cela compromet tous nos projets, la soirée et l'annonce, s'inquiéta Astoria.

Draco eut un rire amusé et tourna le regard vers Potter, interdit face à leur dispute. Il attira la jeune femme pour qu'elle s'assoie sur le canapé, près de lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, Astoria ne détachait pas les yeux du parchemin mais rougit discrètement, et Draco sourit de la réaction offusqué de l'Auror.

- N'est-elle pas adorable? Dit-il en posant sa tête sur une des épaules frêles. Elle a pratiquement le même caractère que ma mère, constamment inquiète, mais très attachante. - Potter ne répondit rien. Draco descendit ses bras autour de la taille d'Astoria - Tu es sûrement le dernier à qui j'aurais voulu le dire, mais tu seras sans doute au courant tôt ou tard : Mlle Greengrass et moi nous fiançons officiellement dans trois jours.

- Oh, fit Potter, gêné, toutes mes… félicitations. Euh… dans trois jours… tu auras… disons… repris ton apparence… normale…?

Draco et Astoria s'entreregardèrent et rirent ensemble. Il fut le premier à se reprendre.

- Non, Potter. J'aurais toujours cette forme féminine, je ne pense pas qu'en trois jours, elle change.

- Mais alors, fronça l'Auror, vous allez… vous fiancer… enfin… entre femmes…

- Ça, personne d'autre que nous trois ne le saura, assura Astoria d'un ton catégorique.

- Et ça ne vous dérange pas…

- Potter, tiens ta langue et occupe-toi de tes affaires, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Je ne vais pas rester éternellement une femme, et dans nos familles, on est souvent mariés dès 17 ans. Disons qu'on a un peu de retard. Jester!

L'elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina profondément.

- Prépare une chambre pour Mr Potter. À partir d'aujourd'hui, ajoute un couvert supplémentaire. Oh! À moins que tu ne désire ramener tes sandwichs moldus.

- Je ne refuserai pas ton invitation, Malefoy.

- Va! Ordonna ce dernier.

Astoria ne cherchait même pas à cacher sa contrariété. Elle dut cependant retourner au travail et quitta des deux ennemis après un baiser de Draco. Potter ne semblait pas apprécier la situation et fixa un tableau durant leur séparation. Une fois sa future épouse partie, ils réglèrent les détails du mois qui allait suivre.

- Je vais devoir accéder à tous les dossiers et documents que tu consulteras ce mois-ci, expliqua Potter. Par souci de discrétion, j'utiliserai ma Cape d'Invisibilité lors de tes sorties, mais je resterai à tes côtés.

- Aurai-je le droit de pisser seul?

- Et même celui de te doucher, rassure-toi. Durant ce mois, il t'est interdit de quitter le Royaume-Uni. En cas de fuite, tu serais immédiatement recherché par tous les Aurors du pays.

- Ha! Rit Draco, qui pourrait échapper au grand Saint Potter? Il y a d'autres règles stupides?

- Je suis en droit de te faire passer un interrogatoire ou de lire les dossiers de ton entreprise. Tu reste propriétaire exclusif de documents relevant de ta vie personnelle.

- Je suis le seul à être la cible de ce voyeurisme?

- Oui, dit Potter, qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce que voulait dire Draco.

- Parfait, dit l'autre. Astoria ne sera pas mêlée à cette histoire. Bienvenue au manoir Malefoy, Potter.

* * *

ha! Un mois, c'est si long! Mais attendez la suite, et vous saurez ce qu'on peut faire en un mois!

Merci encore et au prochain chapitre!


	6. Accident et Fiançailles

Bon je traîne un peu pour leur relation, mais il faudra être patient(e)s : Scorpius ne naît que six ans après la bataille de Poudlard (déjà que je bafoue les personnages de J.K. Rowling, on va peut-être au moins respecter la chronologie, non?). Je me suis beaucoup investi et amusée dans l'écriture de ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi. J'aime beaucoup aiguiser la haine de Draco envers Harry, mais c'est dans le but de la rendre extrême, vous devinez sûrement pourquoi ^^.

Bonne lecture à vous!^^

* * *

Draco put s'apercevoir que Potter était, certes chiant, mais surtout extrêmement méticuleux dans son travail. Il passa l'après-midi à éplucher tous les registres de son groupe, heureusement encore jeune, pour trouver le moindre détournement d'argent ou de produits. Draco, forcé à rester dans son champ de vision, l'observait de temps à autre, persuadé qu'il ne trouverait rien. Il avait l'impression de le revoir à Poudlard, mal assis, penché sur son bureau, lisant silencieusement à travers ses lunettes. Mais l'exercice ne semblait pas de tout repos, car l'Auror prenait de fréquentes pauses dans ses lectures pour frotter ses yeux ou changer de position. Draco, quant à lui, s'occupait de la conception d'un nouveau produit, installé sur une méridienne, il apportait des ajustements d'un coup de baguette.

Au fond, ça ne l'aurait pas tant dérangé que cela de voir Potter débarquer un mois entier chez lui pour jouer les pions. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher et aurait même pu tirer parti de cette énième accusation pour dénoncer que, oui, Potter est un stalker. Mais avec ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, et ce qu'il subissait encore, il n'aurait aucune pitié envers son hôte. Il s'étonnait beaucoup lui-même d'être capable d'avoir tant de haine envers Potter et de le supporter à deux mètres de lui sans l'étrangler.

- Tu es donc bien le créateur de tes produits, déclara Potter, tirant Draco de ses pensées.

- Certains seulement, répondit-il. J'ai embauché toute une équipe pour la recherche et le développement des nouveautés. Je m'occupe essentiellement de leur ergonomie. Un problème avec les registres?

- Aucun, tout est en ordre.

- Surprenant, soupira Draco. Tu souhaites voir autre chose?

- J'ai tout une armoire à inspecter, dit Potter en pointant le mur couvert d'étagère. On verra quand j'aurai fini.

- Tu peux aussi arrêter de fouiner dans mes affaires.

Draco acheva son travail et le rangea d'un coup de baguette dans sa boîte avant d'en commencer un nouveau. Six heures sonnèrent.

- Vous vous aimez, demanda Potter.

- Pardon?

- Astoria Greengrass et toi? Puisque vous vous mariez, je me demandai. Vous vous aimez?

- De quoi tu parles? C'est un mariage arrangé.

- Ça ne te dérange pas? Je veux dire : Tu n'aurais pas préféré épouser une fille que tu aimes?

- On est des Sang-Purs, on n'a pas besoin de s'aimer pour se marier. Ce genre de romantisme à l'eau de rose, c'est pour les sang-mêlés. Vous n'avez pas la même conception du mariage que nous.

- Et c'est quoi le mariage, pour vous? Demanda Potter en refermant le classeur qu'il venait de finir.

Draco partit chercher un épais dossier de la bibliothèque pour en sortir une fiche technique et la lire. Il réfléchit un instant et commença à énumérer:

- Ça peut être le rapprochement de deux familles nobles, une montée dans l'échelle sociale, les jeunes filles y trouvent un bon parti qui les entretiendra toute leur vie et les hommes y rencontrent les femmes qui leur donneront des enfants dignes de reprendre le blason. De nos jours, les Sang-Purs se tournent plus vers les personnes avec qui ils ont des affinités, ou ils choisissent le parti le moins pire.

- C'est tristement matérialiste, remarqua Potter.

- C'est logique et raisonné, objecta Draco en feuilletant le dossier. Et puis, les couples Sang-Purs divorcent moins que les sang-mêlés.

- Ça ne te donne pas l'impression de te lier à une étrangère?

- Potter, c'est toute l'utilité des fiançailles: apprendre à connaître davantage son futur conjoint… et on n'a pas attendu la déclaration officielle pour le faire, Astoria et moi.

- C'est le meilleur parti?

- Depuis que les lois propres aux Sang-Purs ont été levées, on peut dire que oui. Elle est travailleuse et loyale envers moi. Tant que je ne serais pas redevenu un homme, je peux la laisser gérer le groupe Malefoy. En échange, elle obtient la moitié de ma fortune.

- Vos parents vont approuver votre union?

Draco crispa les doigts contre le carton de la couverture et voulut se retourner. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que Potter se trouvait désormais derrière lui, en train de tirer un lourd dossier d'une étagère plus haute. Ce mouvement brusque lui fit lâcher vivement les documents à moitié sortis, qui lui échouèrent brutalement sur la tête et firent tomber ses lunettes. Sonné, il s'appuya du mieux qu'il put contre le meuble, baissant son visage.

- Aïe, piailla-t-il tandis qu'il frottait sa tête.

Sans ses lunettes et tête baissée, il ne voyait pas encore qu'il se trouvait tout au plus à un centimètre du visage de Draco. Il ne remarquait pas non plus qu'en s'appuyant sur la bibliothèque, il avait saisit son poignet et ne sentit la vive douleur d'un classeur sur son pied que l'instant suivant. Il leva alors vivement le genou en jurant prestement.

Draco eut un moment de flottement. Un peu surpris par les derniers évènements, il sentit soudain une chaleur furieuse dans son poignet remonter en fourmillement le long de son bras et se propager dans tout son corps et son visage. Le genou de Potter frôlait désormais son ventre et l'attirait comme un aimant. Son bras libre qu'il avait collé à son corps pour se protéger tremblait d'envie d'attraper l'Auror et de le rapprocher. Dans sa tête tournaient cent pensées indécentes à la milliseconde qui le firent rougir en moins de temps encore.

Quand Potter leva enfin la tête en grimaçant, ses yeux verts myopes s'enfoncèrent sans gêne dans ceux de Draco. Alors qu'il semblait se rendre compte dans l'état dans lequel il mettait son hôte, il n'en bougeait pas moins, abruti par la scène qui se produisait devant lui, baissant juste un peu sa jambe. Draco s'aperçut soudain que son bras se mouvait vers l'autre, effrayé et impatient. Il toucha la base de son cou mais le contact électrisant de sa peau le ramena instantanément à la raison. Il poussa sans ménagement Potter qui tomba à la renverse.

- Aïe, répéta ce dernier en tâtonnant le sol.

Draco restait paralysé par les sensations qui s'estompaient lentement dans son corps. Là encore, quand il reprit contenance, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu avoir pareilles idées envers cet homme. Il poussa du pied les lunettes vers celui-ci et entama de ramasser le classeur qu'il avait laissé tombé. Sans un regard pour lui, il retourna à son travail, laissant Potter ramasser les papiers étalés au sol.

- T'étais pas obligé de me balancer comme ça, se plaignit le blessé.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher, rappela Draco froidement.

- J'avais pourtant fait attention, assura-t-il. C'est toi qui t'es retourné subitement.

- Bah, tu as visiblement bien profité de la situation, Potter.

Et en effet, ce dernier rougit à l'allusion. Draco n'oubliait pas que si l'Auror était myope comme une taupe, sa vue de près lui avait permis de se rincer l'œil au décolleté convenable mais plongeant de la jeune femme. Potter devait sûrement croire que c'était ce voyeurisme évident qui avait fait rougir Draco. Il ne trouva aucun argument à lui renvoyer et se contenta de ramasser les papiers étalés au sol.

Le repas et la soirée fut incroyablement silencieuse : Draco et Astoria ne voulaient pas offrir la moindre information à l'Auror et celui-ci craignait de revenir sur l'évènement survenu quelques heures plus tôt. C'est dans ce silence qu'ils passèrent la soirée avant d'aller se coucher. Potter avait été installé dans la chambre la plus proche de celle de Draco, comme convenu. Ce dernier avait été réticent à le laisser utiliser la chambre de ses parents mais il dut accepter, par souci de bonne foi. Une raison de plus d'haïr Potter.

- Vous auriez pu vous contentez de la chambre d'ami, s'offusqua Astoria.

- Les ordres sont les ordres, se défendit Potter. Je dois rester le plus près possible de Malefoy.

- Ce n'est qu'une humiliation de plus pour moi, Potter. Mais profite bien de tes nuits, après tout, le Prince des Ténèbres y a séjourné un long moment, lui aussi, et y a beaucoup apprécié la décoration.

- Ne me compare pas à Voldemort, Malefoy.

- Pourtant il y a tellement de similitudes : tu es un puissant sorcier, tu profites de tout le monde, et de ma famille aussi, tu es le Grand Chef…

- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier!

- Ha, enfin une différence, mais ça n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, remarqua Draco en touchant du bout des doigts la cicatrice laissée par le sortilège Sectumsempra.

- Bien que Potter soit resté silencieux, sa colère muette était aussi palpable que le mépris renvoyé par son adversaire. Draco savait que s'il parvenait à lui faire commettre une erreur maintenant, il serait libéré de cette surveillance pour faute dans la procédure.

Cependant, il s'inclina et entra dans la chambre des parents le plus calmement possible. Irrité, Draco alla dans sa propre chambre et se prépara à dormir. Astoria l'accueillit dans ses bras et les couvrit tous deux des draps. Patiemment, elle le laissa se calmer en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Il lui sourit et la remercia de tant de gentillesse à son égard. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pu faire confiance à quelqu'un et ce dernier mois, Astoria avait prouvé qu'elle en était digne. Il lui avait peu à peu confié la régence de sa boîte, d'abord forcé, ensuite impressionné et enfin ravi. Astoria lui avait montré qu'elle pouvait appliquer ses nouvelles responsabilités avec modestie et efficacité. Elle s'était également révélé une oreille attentive et une confidente discrète. Draco avait pu lui demander de l'aide lorsqu'il dut gérer ses premières règles (comment les femmes peuvent saigner autant sans s'en inquiéter?). Sa seconde visite à Azkaban lui avait permis d'éprouver la compassion et la prévenance de sa nouvelle associée.

Il avait été heureux et amusé de constater qu'elle restait humaine quand il lui avait dit que l'une des premières choses qu'il ferait en redevenant un homme serait de lui demander sa main. Elle lui avait demandé, rouge de honte, de ne pas attendre et qu'elle était prête à accepter de suite. La femme d'affaire intransigeante et l'amie protectrice était alors devenue une jeune fille fleur bleue et hypersensible, angoissée à ses moindres mots et rougissante à chaque geste tendre. Une caresse de velours dans un gant de fer. Mais il préférait mourir que de parler amour à cet imbécile de Potter.

Son corps de femme ne l'avait pas empêché d'aimer sa future fiancée quand le désir chronique provoqué par la potion avait été trop fort. Ils n'avaient la moindre idée de la façon de s'y prendre pour s'offrir du plaisir, mais tous deux n'avaient pensé qu'à s'aimer à mesure de leur désir. Il s'était alors rendu compte à quel point le plaisir féminin était différent de celui des hommes, plus long, plus doux et surtout irrésistible. Était-ce dû à la potion? La passion qu'il avait ressentie ne se rapportait à aucune autre connue.

Mais ce soir, Draco et Astoria n'échangèrent que des mots murmurés sur la journée et des regards, sachant pertinemment que l'Auror trouverait un moyen de les espionner, même dans ce moment intime. Ils se mirent même à rire en échangeant quelques baisers tendres. Leurs rires redoublèrent lorsqu'à un soupir un peu plus poussé, ils entendirent comme une chute dans la pièce à côté. Bien qu'Astoria interrogeait Draco du regard en fixant la balafre, celui-ci ne répondit pas. Ils finirent par s'endormir.

La présence de Potter avait stoppé net les recherches sur la potion de Fertilité que menait Draco. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à trouver un moment seul et même la vision de Potter embarrassé par les fréquentes allusions sensuelles du couple, ne durait qu'un temps. l'Auror s'était muré dans un silence glacial et respectait scrupuleusement une distance de sécurité, à son avantage comme à celui de Draco.

- Étant donné que tu seras à la soirée d'annonce, déclara Draco en réfléchissant, troque donc ta cape d'invisibilité pour une tenue plus décente. Après tout, une célébrité ne se cache pas.

- C'est très aimable à toi, que me vaux l'honneur, soupçonna Potter en levant son nez du registre qu'il lisait.

- Si tu venais à bousculer un des invités, j'aurais bien du mal à expliquer ta présence ici.

- Et si le mauvais pas venait de toi, tu as sûrement prévu une excuse pour expliquer comment deux seins te sont poussés sur le torse.

- Mieux, mais tu verras bien ce moment venu.

Ainsi, c'est en robe de sorcier que Potter se présenta dans la verrière des Malefoy, saluant les autres convives interloqués et les deux hôtes de la soirée. Plusieurs invités se retournèrent vers Draco, encore nauséeux mais ravi, le questionnant de sa présence parmi cette assemblée de Nobles. Et celui-ci de rétorquer qu'il faisait également partie d'une famille Noble. Il avait choisi comme tenue une chemise de lin blanc sous un gilet gris pâle et un pantalon assorti. Astoria avait eu beaucoup plus de difficultés pour choisir finalement une robe du soir de tissus opaque blanc tissée de fils d'argent.

La soirée mondaine était très différente de celle, bon enfant, qui avait suivi le mariage de Potter et Weasley. Mais les journalistes étaient présents et photographiaient les illustres convives durant leurs discussions. Potter semblait aussi perdu que Draco l'avait été, ce qui réjouissait le maître de maison au plus haut point. Il remarquait par contre des absents parmi ceux qu'il avait attendus : Grégory Goyle, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis la bataille de Poudlard, et Blaise Zabini, l'un de ses plus proches collaborateurs.

- Je serais vous, Mr Malefoy, je n'attendrais pas de les voir arriver, dit Pansy Nott, au bras de son époux. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Goyle, il se remplissait le gosier de bière bon marché à Pré au Lard. Quant à Blaise, il n'a pas annulé son voyage d'affaire en Amérique.

- Vous avez toujours un œil sur la société, la complimenta Draco.

- Justement, le retint-elle, j'ignore ce qui vous a fait vous retirer de la scène public, mon cher. Seriez-vous souffrant?

- En quelque sorte. Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu pour Goyle et Zabini. Nous allons donc pouvoir nous rassembler autour d'un toast.

Il s'adressa à l'ensemble des convives d'une voix forte. Astoria restée à ses côtés trembla un peu, mais il prit sa main. Les journalistes, derrière les invités, n'en perdaient pas une miette.

- Chers amis, je vous remercie tous d'être venus à cette soirée. - Il posa un temps pour observer ses invités et les journalistes. - Bien des années sont passées depuis l'époque où nous étudiions à Poudlard. En bien et en mal aussi, malheureusement. Mais nous sommes tous devenus des hommes et des femmes accomplis, puissants malgré ce que nous avons perdu, fiers malgré les humiliations que nous avons subies, et surtout heureux malgré les maux que nous avons reçus et dû soigner. - il marqua une nouvelle pause pour s'avancer entre les Nobles - Je remarque ce soir parmi vous des chefs d'entreprise, et j'en suis un aussi, des hommes politiques, rassurez-vous je ne vous prendrai pas vos places pour tout l'or de Gringotts, et enfin des mariés. Je vous ai invités ce soir pour vous annoncer que moi aussi, je vais avoir cet honneur. - Il retourna vers Astoria et leva sa main dans la sienne, l'invitant à s'avancer - Mes amis, je vous présente Astoria Greengrass. Ce soir, elle et moi nous fiançons officiellement devant vous. Notre mariage aura lieu l'été prochain, et vous êtes tous invités.

Les applaudissements et le crépitement des appareils photographiques retentirent tandis que Draco déposait un doux baiser sur les lèvres frémissantes de sa fiancée, rose d'émotion. Les journalistes entamèrent les interviews :

- Mr Malefoy, quelques mots s'il vous plaît. Votre absence a été très remarquée par vos collaborateurs, quelle en est la raison?

- Il s'agit d'une cause d'ordre purement privé et dont je ne dirai pas un mot de plus.

- Et qu'en est-il de vos industries, ne craignez-vous pas que cela se répercute sur vos affaires?

- J'ai tellement confiance en mon associée que je suis prêt à l'épouser, plaisanta Draco, c'est vous dire que je ne crains pas ce genre d'hypothèses. Maintenant libres à ceux qui verraient Mlle Greengrass d'un mauvais œil de boycotter mes produits, ils se retrouveront vite à vivre comme à l'âge de pierre.

- Nos lectrices aimeraient savoir comment s'est déroulé votre rencontre.

- Vous n'avez qu'à leur dire que nous avons réalisé le fantasme de la secrétaire et de son patron, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Après avoir répondu à quelques questions, et refusé beaucoup d'autres, les fiancés invitèrent leurs amis à se joindre à eux pour le souper. Draco vit que Potter avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler. Nott entre deux répliques avait lancé à Draco un regard qui lui disait clairement "Et oui, moi aussi je traite avec l'ennemi pour parvenir à mes fins". Regard auquel Draco répondit dans un large sourire hypocrite " Je t'en prie, sers-toi!". Évidemment, Potter ne savait pas lire ce genre de signaux…

Vint enfin le moment traditionnel de la soirée, une coutume que toutes les familles de Sang-Purs ont en commun. Même s'ils s'y étaient préparés, Draco et Astoria grimacèrent sans doute pas mal quand les bouteilles de champagne glacées se déversèrent sur eux, vidées par Craig Montague et Daphnée Greengrass. Bon joueur, Draco décida malgré tout de jeter sur l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard un peu du liquide qui imbibait ses vêtements pour le tremper à son tour. Mais s'il avait réussi à lui laisser de belles traces, Astoria fit mieux sur sa sœur épongeant dans une brave étreinte sa robe gorgée de champagne sur celle encore sèche de son aînée. Sous l'hilarité mondaine générale, les quatre jeunes gens partirent se changer.

Dans sa chambre, Draco entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Assurément, Potter veillait à tout regarder. Il avait sans doute remarqué à travers sa chemise devenue transparente des formes devenues inhabituelles. Quand Draco lui ouvrit, torse nu, il chuchota:

- Je croyais que les effets ne se seraient pas dissipés, tu m'as bien eu.

- Mais ils ne se sont pas dissipés, Potter. C'est pourtant un tour que tu connais, puisque tu t'en es servi contre moi en deuxième année.

- … je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Malefoy…

- Le Polynectar? Voyons, tu n'as pas pu oublier!

Potter ouvrit des yeux éberlués.

- Mais comment…?

- Astoria est un génie, et une fine potionniste. C'est pour cela que je me suis assuré que tu ne pouvais pas mettre ton nez dans ses affaires. Elle a récupéré quelques uns de mes cheveux d'avant ma transformation et voilà le résultat. Et même si ce n'est que temporaire, c'est bon de se sentir homme. D'ailleurs je te conseille des bouchons d'oreille pour ce soir, ça risque d'être bruyant.

Il enfila sa chemise sèche et retourna à la fête. Le lendemain, les unes des journaux ne parlaient que de ce mariage.

* * *

Le dialogue où Draco compare Harry à Voldemort est tiré d'une réflexion que je me suis faite en lisant les livres. Certes, je n'ai pas beaucoup poussé la discussion et il fallait que je prenne parti pour Draco, mais n'allez pas croire que je pense qu'Harry ne vaut pas plus que Voldemort, au contraire! Je pense que c'est leur ressemblance qui rend Harry Potter si différent de Voldemort : dans la même situation que Voldemort, il a su choisir un autre chemin (aidé par sa Maman... et Dumbeldore... et plein d'autres gens aussi, mais bon). Maintenant, est-ce que Jedusor serait devenu Voldemort avec les mêmes soutiens... selon moi, non. Mais après, Harry Potter n'aurait pas eut une telle intrigue.

Oups, désolée...

En tous les cas, je veux dire particulièrement Merci à Moga-Moga, Lily-Lemon, Brigitte26 et Kimmy Lyn de suivre ma fanfiction. Merci à Matsuyama Moga-Moga et CastielaMalefoy de l'avoir commentée.

Merci aussi à vous qui l'avez lu jusqu'ici et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Au prochain chapitre!


	7. La filature à Azkaban

Dis donc, je ne me suis jamais autant acharnée sur une fanfiction comme ça! J'imagine que voir ma boîte mail se remplir de message "Story-Alert" et les reviews y sont pour beaucoup. Merci à tous! T.T

Et surtout, bonne lecture!

* * *

La semaine qui suivit les fiançailles de Draco et Astoria fut des plus éprouvantes pour les deux jeunes gens. Ils se retrouvèrent surchargés de travail à n'en plus savoir où donner de la tête.

De son côté, Potter suivait silencieusement les moindres faits et gestes de Draco, qui bien qu'enfermé au manoir, ne cessait d'y déambuler. Ils s'étaient souvent lancés dans des discussions, durant leur travail respectif, et paraissaient presque y voir une distraction. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le dialogue finissait toujours par naître dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Leur ton restait courtois et leurs sujets sans grande importance : la meilleure équipe de Quidditch, le temps, les sujets d'actualités, l'histoire du monde des sorciers (auquel ils ne s'étaient jamais intéressé auparavant), ou même les musiques qu'ils écoutaient adolescents. Mais étrangement, Draco estimait beaucoup ces moments de sociabilité. Lui qui avait toujours été entouré de beaucoup de gens, se retrouver seul dans ce grand manoir, sans même ses parent et avec pour seule visite son associée, lui avait semblé contre nature. Il se rappelle avoir passé des journées entières à travailler sans s'arrêter pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était seul. Même s'il ne supportait pas Potter, il trouvait dans leurs discussions un plaisir mondain oublié.

Une autre de ses occupations avait été la longue correspondance qu'il entretenait avec sa mère. Narcissa Malefoy, suite à l'emprisonnement de son mari, s'était peu à peu affaiblie au point de tomber gravement malade. Les médicomages ne pouvaient rien y faire car la pauvre femme se mourrait de chagrin pour Lucius. Chacune de ses visites à Azkaban avait conforté ses inquiétudes et c'est au bord de la mort qu'elle avait finalement accepté que son fils l'emmène à l'hôpital. Elle ne subsistait plus que pour les lettres qu'elle recevait des deux hommes de sa vie et pour y répondre. C'est à l'occasion de ses fiançailles que Draco avait finalement décidé de venir voir sa mère après un mois sans visite.

Mais par instinct maternelle ou par intuition féminine, elle avait découvert en dix minutes le secret qu'il avait caché à presque tout le monde magique en un mois. La panique qui l'avait prise ne s'était calmée qu'à la présentation de sa future bru. Celle-ci lui assura que si Draco était obligé de subir cette situation, elle faisait tout et plus pour l'en sortir. Non contente de reconnaître les qualités d'Astoria, Narcissa put s'assurer auprès de Ms. Greengrass, patiente du même service et avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié, de l'intégrité de la jeune fille.

Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se rende compte de la présence de Potter à ses côtés et ne détruise l'hôpital en l'attaquant, Draco lui envoya une lettre pour l'excuser de ne pas lui rendre visite. Mais il ne pouvait se soustraire à son obligation envers son père. C'est donc avec une peur plus grande encore qu'il se préparait à rendre visite au détenu, mettant un soin méticuleux dans sa façon de déguiser et respirant difficilement.

- Nous y allons? Lui demanda Potter.

- Un instant, grogna Draco en s'appliquant un sort de changement de voix.

- Je présume qu'il est inutile de te demander si ma présence te dérange.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un regard noir et le dos de Draco, s'avançant vers la porte. Ils transplanèrent à la prison des sorciers et Potter se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Touffu grogna un moment en reniflant l'air mais finit par se calmer quand les deux hommes entrèrent dans les murs de pierres noires. Les gardiens avaient été prévenus de la présence de Potter et le laissèrent entrer quand il ôta sa capuche. Ils ne lui demandèrent pas de retirer sa baguette, privilège des Aurors.

Comme d'habitude, Draco arpenta les couloirs d'Azkaban derrière le geôlier et devant Potter. Il ne prêtait plus attention aux rires de Greyblack et avançait le cœur serré vers la cellule 317. Tout lui apparaissait tellement familier alors que les infimes bruissements de tissus derrière lui qui lui indiquait que Potter n'était jamais venu dans ces lieux. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la cellule et le geôlier ouvrit en énumérant les règles et le temps qu'il leur était accordé. Potter entra à sa suite dans la pièce et se mit dans un coin pour éviter d'être remarqué. Mais Lucius avait l'air absent, perdu dans sa contemplation de la pluie qui gouttait le long de la vitre. Draco, pour la troisième fois, eut un mal fou à détourner son attention de la fragrance qui remplissait la pièce. Il s'inclina, se sentant déjà pâlir:

- Je vous salue, mon Père.

Et Lucius de tourner ses yeux gris vers son fils. Son visage livide s'éclaira d'un sourire faible et il s'empressa de venir serrer Draco dans ses bras. Celui-ci le sentit plus abattu que les fois précédentes, tant ses bras peinait à l'enlacer. Il savait qu'il regretterait son geste, mais il entoura son père de ses bras et s'accrocha à lui, espérant en vain de lui transmettre les forces que Lucius perdait chaque mois un peu plus. Son père eut un sourire et posa sa main sur la tête de Draco, qui rompit peu à peu l'étreinte, avec autant de douceur et de regret qu'il put.

- Comment vas-tu, Draco? Lui demanda Lucius.

- Bien, Père et vous? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, aujourd'hui.

- Si, assura-t-il. Je trouve juste le temps long. Mais je suis si heureux que tu te sois fiancé. Tu deviens un homme! Et pourtant…

Draco sentit le mur dans son dos tandis que son père tirait ses cheveux en arrière, fixait le visage de son enfant et murmurait :

- Comme tu me rappelle ta mère. Tu lui ressemble tant.

Aussi déraisonné qu'ait pu être son père, Draco était convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre son cœur battre la chamade. Il devait sentir son souffle perdre son rythme, voir ses yeux brûler jusqu'aux larmes d'une peur et d'un désir effroyables. Comment pouvait-il le scruter ainsi sans voir l'évidence de son état. Lucius avança sa tête et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils. Draco ferma les yeux et serra les poings pour ne pas faire paraître ses tremblements.

- Je suis fier de toi, mon fils, dit le prisonnier, achevant de mettre en pagaille l'équilibre déjà fragile de Draco.

Celui-ci profita que son père se rassoie pour se calmer un peu. La présence de Potter se rappela à sa mémoire et il jura intérieurement de lui faire payer ça. Il s'installa à côté de Lucius et le laissa un moment à sa rêverie, gardant la main qu'il lui avait tendue dans la sienne.

- Combien de temps me reste-t-il ici?

- Quatre ans et un mois, Père.

- Quatre longues années, soupira-t-il.

- Votre dossier doit passer dans une semaine à la cour.

- Peut-être... – Lucius fixa son fils en répétant encore cette phrase – qu'_il_ viendra encore me libérer. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'_il_ reviendrait.

Draco fixa le coin où il savait que Potter les observait, le regard plein de défi pour l'Auror.

- … il ne reviendra pas Père. Potter l'a tué. Une fois pour toute.

- Quel dommage, répéta Lucius en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son fils. Malgré tout, il nous avait aidés.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Père. Je ferai tout pour que vous retrouviez la liberté. Mère n'attend que vous.

- Elle me le dit à chacune de ses lettres, rit tristement Lucius.

Comme les deux fois dernières, Draco vivait entre le paradis et l'enfer, jusqu'à son départ. Quand il sortit, il eut bien du mal à se retenir de claquer la lourde porte au visage du… parasite. Tandis qu'il avait tempéré son allure dans la prison, il se prit à accélérer la cadence jusqu'au lieu de transplanage. Son seul souhait, rentrer chez lui et ne plus en sortir.

Dans le manoir, il entendit Potter le suivre

- Malefoy, entama-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet.

- Ne me touche pas, hurla presque Draco en se retournant violemment.

Potter se figea devant le spectacle incongru auquel il assista. Draco cacha ses yeux dans sa manche, les essuyant au passage des larmes qui en coulaient.

- Alors, Potter? Mon père est toujours un Mangemort, hein? Tu l'a bien entendu désirer que le Prince des Ténèbres le libère, n'est-ce pas? Tu l'as ta preuve que je complote avec lui, non?

- Malefoy, je ne voulais pas…

- Oh, non, tu ne voulais pas! Rugit Draco en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mr Potter ne veut jamais ce qui lui arrive! Mais par chance, il lui arrive souvent ce qu'il lui convient! Mais je vais te dire, Potter : Je ne sais pas ce que peux représenter ton père pour toi, et je m'en fous complètement. Mais pour moi, mon père est un homme que j'ai toujours suivi, que je suis encore, et que je suivrai toujours.

Draco ne pouvait plus arrêter sa rage de sortir de sa gorge, il rugissait sourdement, sentant le sortilège de sa voix disparaitre.

- Si j'ai suivi le camp du Prince des Ténèbres, c'était pour le suivre, lui! Même après les morts successives de son maître par toi, son invincible ennemi, même quand il me semblait que le camp de Dumbledore m'éviterait sans doute une mort certaine, je n'ai jamais suivi que mon père.

Il saisit le journal posé sur une commode et le jeta au sol.

- La presse, voire le monde entier pourrait bien ôter le mérite, la noblesse et même la liberté de Lucius Malefoy et accuser quiconque l'approchant d'être un partisan du Mal absolu, il reste mon père, l'homme en qui j'ai le plus de respect et d'orgueil. Il a beau perdre la tête dans cette prison, je resterai toujours fier d'être son fils. Son blason peut bien être entaché de sang et de boue, je le porterai toujours avec le même panache que lui.

- Alors pourquoi avais-tu si peur quand il t'a pris dans ses bras?

- Peur? Mais Merlin, à cause des effets de ta foutue potion de Fertilité! Elle m'oblige à ressentir de l'attirance physique pour les hommes auxquels je me sens inférieur! J'en viens à - sa voix se cassa de honte et de tristesse, mais il poursuivit à mi-mot - à… vouloir coucher… avec mon propre père.

L'idée l'avait déjà blessé, mais la dire à haute voix le mortifia. Il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes et se réfugia dans un salon pour tenter de se calmer. Malgré tout ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à arrêter ses sanglots et peinait à calmer sa respiration irrégulière. Il eut une pensée pour toutes les fois où il avait critiqué les pleurs des filles et comprenait à quel point c'était involontaire et irrépressible.

Trois coups tapés très doucement à la porte l'obligèrent à ouvrir.

- J'espère que tu crèveras à ton boulot, marmonna Draco à l'Auror qui entra.

- C'est un honneur de mourir au service, fit remarquer Potter.

Il s'assit près de Draco en respectant une distance d'un mètre et le laissa retrouver son calme. Entre deux reniflements, il lui tendit un mouchoir et l'écouta se moucher bruyamment dedans.

- C'est un peu le principe des complexes d'Oedipe, ajouta-t-il. Toutes les petites filles disent un jour "Quand je serai grande j'épouserai Papa"

C'était la vanne la plus nulle que Potter aurait pu sortir. Le ton de gamine qu'il avait pris, et l'état désastreux de Draco devaient y jouer pour beaucoup mais c'est pourtant celle-ci qui fit partir Draco dans un fou rire inexplicable et incontrôlé, suivi par Potter.

- T'es vraiment con, Potter.

- Et je tiens vraiment à m'excuser. J'ai pris l'habitude de juger tout le monde, tout de suite. Je comprends que j'ai fait une erreur.

- Une LOURDE erreur…, insista Draco.

- D'accord, une lourde erreur. Ma lubie a dépassé les bornes.

- Largement dépassé le les bornes…, accentua-t-il.

- Hé! N'exagère pas quand même!

- J'essaie de voir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller, tant pis. Quoi qu'il en soit, conclut-il en se levant, je prends en considération tes excuses, mais je te hais toujours autant.

- Même pas un "je te pardonne"?

- Hé! N'exagère pas quand même! Imita Draco.

Mais Draco s'en voulait déjà d'avoir donné à son ennemi des informations sur les effets de la potion. Il se promit de ne plus jamais lui laisser de telles opportunités.

Les malheurs s'enchaînèrent, la révision de peine de Lucius Malefoy se solda par un échec, Narcissa frôla de peu la dépression et les produits en retard ne furent finalement pas mis en vente et reportés à date inconnue. Mais la semaine suivante eut un délicieux goût de délivrance pour le couple qui voyait Potter partir et l'annonce d'excuse éditée dans tous les journaux, lavant enfin le blason des Malefoy.

* * *

Je pense que malgré tout ce qui a pu faire des Malefoy des "méchants" Draco peut être fier d'avoir un père si noble (même à l'extrême) et une mère aussi aimante. J'ai une véritable fascination pour Narcissa qui, des trois sœurs Black, s'en est somme toute bien sortie malgré les risques qu'elle n'a cessés d'encourir! (pas dans mon histoire, mais dans la vraie...)

Sinon, non ce n'est pas en un mois que Draco et Harry se rapprocheront, désolée. je vous promet que dans deux chapitres au plus, ils seront, sinon amoureux, au moins de nouveaux ensemble, et très proches.^^

Enfin voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, dites-le moi sinon et à la prochaine page! ^^


	8. Le Mariage Noble

Voilà le Huitième Chapitre de cette histoire. J'en profite pour remercier Eden New pour sa review, les paramètres étant enfin en ordre(*mode boulet, désactivé!*) et les commentaires pris en compte (Je t'assure que tes remarques ne m'ont pas semblées méchantes, au contraire! Si tu me fais le plaisir de lire la suite, tu te rendras vite compte que Harry aura sa part de responsabilités et que Ginny va en prendre pour son grade! (comment ça moi non plus je l'aime pas?^^) on peut continuer!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Six mois passèrent depuis le départ de Potter, ponctués par des succès professionnels retentissant pour Astoria et Draco mais surtout par la préparation du "Mariage de l'année" selon touts les articles qui en parlaient. Tout, de la robe de la mariée aux petits sachets de dragées, avait été préparé avec le plus grand soin. Madame Guipure avait eut l'insigne privilège de fabriquer les costumes des mariés (merci le Polynectar) et ceux des garçons et demoiselles d'honneur.

Tous les Sang-Purs, d'Angleterre et d'ailleurs, ne rêvaient que d'être invités au mariage de ceux-qui-avaient-réussi. Car leur nouvelle intégrité les avait rendus aussi populaires que l'Élu lui-même. Rare étaient les Sang-Purs qui avaient survécu à l'abolition des lois qui les privilégiaient jadis et pouvaient se permettre de mener une vie de luxe aujourd'hui. Mais les fiancés avaient enchaîné les réussites, et avaient développé leur groupe à l'international. Ils devenaient désormais une référence qui écrasait leurs concurrents (à l'exception de l'irréductible Weasley) et dont le mariage symbolisait le sacre.

Et ce jour se présenta enfin pour Draco. N'ayant que peu de Polynectar, il n'en avait jamais usé que pour l'essayage de son costume et avala les dernières gouttes dix minutes avant la cérémonie. Ses anciens camarades l'avaient pourtant largement tenté par un enterrement de vie de garçon prometteur, mais il ne lui restait plus assez de cheveux pour se transformer et les autres mèches qu'il possédait l'auraient changé en adolescent, sinon en enfant! Il avait pourtant travaillé comme un forcené sur le remède, mais même s'il pouvait désormais changer l'empoté de Londubat en serial lover prêt à emballer ses élèves les plus exigeantes, aucune des potions qu'il avait mis au point ne lui avait rendu sa virilité. Il s'était donc retrouvé avec une centaine de brevets pour ses produits. Rogue s'en retournerait dans sa tombe. Son absence avait finalement donné naissance à des rumeurs bien différentes de celles de complots : on disait qu'il avait la santé fragile de sa grand-mère, certains prétendaient qu'il était un loup garou, d'autre qu'un vampire l'avait mordu et transformé, ou encore qu'il s'agissait d'un ermitage pour laisser sa toute puissance créatrice libre de s'exprimer. Si ça n'avait été que ça, il en aurait bien ri.

Mais Draco Malefoy n'était pas fait pour la solitude, il avait eut du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il était à nouveau seul, quand Potter avait quitté le manoir. Astoria et lui s'étaient trouvé l'étrange point commun d'être des pipelettes invétérées. Quand ils se retrouvaient, ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter de discuter. (Même si Draco savait que ça n'était dû qu'à son état féminin, c'était rassurant pour lui de savoir qu'au moins, il était une fille normale.)

Mais la relation exclusive qu'il avait avec Astoria ne pouvait remplacer l'immense bonheur qu'il ressentait, quand entrant dans la salle, il se retrouva entouré de la foule d'invités et de journalistes qui l'acclamaient. Il s'était toujours vu auréolé de gloire et entouré de sa cour d'amis et de collaborateurs, influençant le monde d'un simple geste. Celui qu'il fit en cet instant fut pour les stopper et le laisser passer, car il devait s'assurer que ses invités très spéciaux aillent bien. Il fut donc uniquement photographié tandis qu'il entrait dans la salle où se préparaient Lucius et Narcissa.

Madame Guipure ne cessait de retoucher les costumes couleur crème des deux époux. Lucius, qui avait reçu une sortie exceptionnelle avant sa libération, cinq mois plus tard, tenait difficilement en place, sous le regard attendri de sa femme, clouée sur un fauteuil roulant. Draco imagina soudain l'enfant qu'il avait dû être par le passé, mais fut tiré de sa rêverie en croisant le regard de Lucius. Quand il aperçut son fils, le sourire qu'il affichait déjà s'élargit:

- Draco! Mon fils!

Il voulut le serrer dans ses bras mais trébucha, retenu in extremis par Draco et Narcissa, morts d'inquiétude. Il éclata néanmoins de rire, redonnant par la même le sourire aux deux visages blêmis.

- Je suis si heureux que j'en perds l'équilibre!

- Voulez-vous bien vous tenir, le réprimanda gentiment sa femme. Quelle image donnez-vous donc de la maison Malefoy?

- Vous avez raison, ma mie, se reprit Lucius en se relevant, aidé par Draco. Je suis désolé, Draco, cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais été aussi heureux!

- Je vous comprends, Père. Mais prenez soin de vous. Et laissez donc Ms Guipure finir ses retouches, sourit Draco

- Je ne saurai comment te remercier, Harry Potter, s'enthousiasma Lucius en s'adressant à l'Auror appuyé contre le mur et bras croisés. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir voir mon fils se marier aujourd'hui.

- Vous ne me devez rien, assura Potter d'un ton neutre. Tant que vous restez dans mon champ de vision et ne tentez pas de vous enfuir, vous pourrez pleinement profiter de cette journée.

- Ça et ma libération anticipée, je crois au contraire que je te dois beaucoup, réfuta le noble.

" Je crois plutôt que sans "ça", il n'aurait pas pu se montrer ici sans être anéanti par Mère, eût-il été le Prince des Ténèbres en personne!", pensa Drac en changeant de sujet.

- Père, il y a une chose que je voudrais vous demander, s'excusa-t-il.

- Tout ce qui te fera plaisir, Draco.

- Et bien, pour la cérémonie, Astoria et moi avons pensé que vous pourriez lui prendre le bras jusqu'à l'autel. Comme son père n'est plus parmi nous et qu'elle n'a pas de frère, elle serait très honorée si vous acceptiez.

- Je serai heureux de le faire, assura Lucius en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils.

- Mon chéri, s'inquiéta sa mère en fixant le visage de Draco, comme tu es pâle. Tu ne te sens pas bien?

- J'avoue que j'angoisse un peu. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Mère, je vais bien. Dépêchons-nous, la cérémonie commence dans deux minutes.

Il aurait voulu rester un peu plus entre ses parents, qu'il n'avait pas vus réunis depuis longtemps, mais le Polynectar n'annihilait pas le désir éprouvé au contact de son père et l'émotion qu'il ressentait en ce jour risquait davantage de lui faire commettre une erreur. Il préféra donc les laisser et repartit dans un bain de foule autrement attirant. Après quelques instants, il arriva au pied de l'autel tandis que les derniers convives s'asseyaient et que Narcissa soit installée au premier rang. Lucius resta près de la porte pour attendre la mariée, à côté de Potter, toujours impassible.

Quand le silence se fit dans la verrière agrandie du manoir, Draco fixa la porte, sentant son habit de marié blanc le démanger dans la plus atroce attente. La musique commença. On vit apparaître la demoiselle d'honneur et son panier de fées qui virevoltèrent parmi les invités et firent pousser de chaque côté du tapis menant à l'autel des arabesques de fleurs multicolores.

La coiffe de la jeune fille empêcha Draco de voir entrer sa fiancée. Il l'aperçut néanmoins rougir quand Lucius lui présenta son bras et son sourire. La robe blanche était parcourue de fins serpents d'argent du haut de son corset à sa jupe de mousseline. Ses bras nus n'étaient couverts que du voile de ses cheveux ondulés pour une fois libérés. Les fleurs exotiques qui composaient son bouquet offraient un doux ballet avec celles des fées. Draco fut ébloui par l'éclat de sa future épouse, dont les yeux ne regardaient que lui. Il constata soudain qu'il l'aimait, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé lui-même, et qu'il allait enfin l'épouser. Durant un instant, il oublia tout : sa transformation, ses humiliations, son entreprise, ses parents, Potter, les invités, la verrière. Astoria était là, il la dévorait du regard, la trouvant magnifique, sublime.

La seconde d'éternité laissa place à la montée des marches. Draco eut un léger sourire et entrevoyant les talons qu'avait mis Astoria pour compenser leur différence de taille. Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu et ému avant de se tourner vers l'autel, décoré d'émeraude et de jade.

Le notaire exprima un long discours avant de procéder à l'échange des vœux. Nott, derrière Draco, leur porta le coussin où reposaient les alliances et ils se les mirent mutuellement, se jurant ainsi une union éternelle. Ils n'attendirent pas la fin de la phrase du notaire pour s'échanger un baiser applaudi. Draco se tourna vers ses parents pour leur sourire et salua la foule qui les acclamait.

La fête qui s'ensuivit prit des allures mondaines où chaque marié s'assura auprès de leurs invités de leur prestige. Draco eut un fou rire à voir la directrice de ses entreprises chahuter, toute folle, avec ses amies.

- Monsieur Malefoy, le reprit-elle, Vous vous jouez de moi?

- Je ne me permettrais jamais, s'offusqua Draco avant d'ajouter, ravageur, chère madame Malefoy.

Comme il s'y attendait, Astoria fondit et l'embrassa. Alors qu'elle repartait vers ses anciennes camarades, hilares, Draco aperçut Potter, un verre à la main et le visage fermé. Il s'adossa à côté de lui.

- J'aurais dû prévoir un verre spécialement pour toi, entama-t-il. Dommage que je n'ai plus de potion de Fertilité.

- Je remercie ta mémoire de m'avoir épargné.

- Je n'ai été prévenu que ce matin que tu venais, justifia Draco. Même si je ne crois pas avoir à le faire, j'apprécie le geste que tu as fait en faveur de mon père. Grâce à toi et à Granger, il va enfin sortir d'Azkaban.

- En effet, tu n'as pas à le faire. Son retour ce soir sera sans doute très difficile pour vous trois. Prend-le comme un cadeau de mariage.

- Je sais que ce sera dur, mais l'avoir ici aujourd'hui est inestimable.

- Heureux que ça te plaise, dit Potter en tournant la tête pour suivre Lucius du regard.

- Tu aurais pu emmener ta femme, fit remarquer Draco en saluant les gens.

- Je suis en mission, et elle a signé pour une nouvelle saison après la victoire de la dernière, elle est partie en Norvège pour saluer son frère Charlie avant l'ouverture du championnat.

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas mise enceinte? S'étonna Draco.

- Toujours pas. Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de remède?

- Toujours pas…

- Je suis prêt à t'aider si tu as besoin.

- Oh, je t'en serais presque reconnaissant, ironisa Draco. Occupe-toi de tes problèmes et je m'occupe des miens. Chacun chez soi et les vaches seront bien gardées. Et puis on ne s'en sort pas trop mal, elle et moi? Mes ratés se vendent comme des petits pains dans nos boutiques. Et toi, depuis que tu es à la Direction des Aurors, le niveau de criminalité n'a jamais été aussi bas. J'ai appris que tu avais même signé un traité de coopération entre les polices sorcières de plusieurs grande Nations.

- Et je n'en suis pas peu fier, assura Potter. Mais je crois que tes invités attendent ton petit discours.

En effet, les parents de Draco et Narcissa vinrent chercher les mariés pour les faire monter sur scène. Ils improvisèrent un discours très commercial mais finirent par une touchante émotion à l'encontre de leur parents et amis les plus proches.

C'est après plus de douze heures de festivités, de danse, de festin, de mondanité et d'interviews que s'acheva le jour des noces. Lorsqu'à minuit, les mariés et leurs mères accompagnèrent Lucius à l'écart de la foule pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir en toute intimité. Potter leur laissa tout leur temps pour se séparer.

- Ce fut une journée fabuleuse, affirma le détenu. J'ai été très heureux de venir, et très touché de mener ma bru jusqu'à l'autel, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers Astoria aussi en pleurs que Narcissa.

- Ce fut un grand bonheur pour moi, articula-t-elle en offrant une révérence.

- Narcissa, ma chère, dit-il en offrant un baisemain à sa femme, je nous ai revus le jour de notre propre mariage, et je dois dire que vous êtes aussi resplendissante qu'à l'époque. J'aurai aimé vous offrir une valse comme avant, mais nous attendrons votre rétablissement pour nous le permettre.

- J'attends ce jour avec impatience, mon cher Lucius.

- Ms Greengrass, ce fut une joie de vous rencontrer, malgré les circonstances.

- J'espère vous revoir au plus tôt, répondit humblement la vieille femme.

- Et enfin Draco, mon enfant. - Lucius serra son fils contre lui avec tendresse et tristesse - Veille bien sur ces trois femmes, elles sont très importante. Tu es l'homme de la maison désormais. Le meilleur Malefoy depuis des générations, et je suis fier de toi.

- J'ai eu un exemple exceptionnel, Père. Votre fierté est mon plus grand orgueil.

Ils se séparèrent et rirent de se voir essuyer mutuellement leur larme. Mais Lucius prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Potter après un dernier regard vers son épouse.

- Nous pouvons y aller, Mr Potter.

Ce dernier salua les quatre personnes et les transplana. Astoria dans ses bras, Draco pensa que le jour le plus heureux de sa vie avait aussi sa pointe de tristesse.

* * *

Alors? En attendant la suite, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant plein de bonheur (pourquoi on attend les mariages pour souhaiter la bonheur des gens?)

A la prochaine Up! ^^


	9. L'énergie du Désespoir

Bon, comme convenu, ils se rapprochent... très près... C'est un peu rapide mais ne croyez pas que ça va arranger comme par magie leur relation, trop simple!

Rah! j'avoue, c'est ma première scène lemon, donc je vous demande d'être indulgents mais justes (si c'est bon à jeter, dites-le moi, mentez pas)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le son d'une gifle retentit dans la chambre des jeunes Malefoy. En un an et demi de vie commune dont la moitié de mariage, jamais Draco aurait pensé entendre ce bruit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé donner à sa chère épouse, qu'il aimait pourtant tellement, une claque aussi assourdissante, ni même sentir une brûlure pareille à la main. Il n'y avait jamais songé, baignés qu'ils étaient dans leur bonheur de jeunes mariés vivant une parfaite entente.

Certes, la croissance démentielle qu'avait connue Malefoy corp. s'était calmée avec le temps, ils se reposaient désormais sur leurs lauriers en profitant de leur mariage. Draco était passé maître dans l'art de se travestir et ils travaillaient désormais tous deux hors du manoir, même s'ils avaient décidés de prendre des postes éloignés l'un de l'autre. Ils s'offraient d'ailleurs des sorties très remarquées ou au contraire incognito. Il est vrai aussi que Draco passait davantage de temps à s'occuper de ses parents, depuis que son père enchaînait les allers-retours d'Azkaban à Sainte Mangouste pour des raisons de santé et ne parvenait pas à terminer sa peine.

Mais de quel droit? Draco, sidéré, regardait son épouse avec autant d'amertume que d'incompréhension. Astoria ne levait pas les yeux, la main plaquée contre sa joue, elle pleurait en silence. Ses larmes avaient commencée dès son retour au manoir. Elle l'avait appelé et demandé de s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Inquiet, il l'avait invitée d'un geste et d'une tendre étreinte à se calmer d'abord, mais elle lui répéta sa demande, et il obéit, blême. Elle ne s'était pas assise, et avait fait les cent pas en cherchant ses mots et en essuyant son visage. Puis elle avait commencé.

Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était tombée enceinte. Le regard médusé de son mari l'incita à ajouter que depuis quelques jours, elle ne se sentait pas bien, qu'elle avait pensé avoir attrapé un rhume ou une grippe. Mais elle avait été voir un médicomage qui lui avait prescrit de se ménager et d'éviter les aliments forts et les potions contre-indiquées. Elle avait demandé, perplexe, à quoi elles étaient contre-indiquées, mais le médicomage lui avait fait un sourire et appris qu'elle était enceinte.

Regardant sa femme redoubler de pleurs, Draco réalisait peu à peu ce que cela signifiait. S'il avait été un homme depuis son mariage, il s'en serait réjoui et aurait couru annoncer à tous la bonne nouvelle. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Même en privé, il n'avait pas repris de Polynectar, et si l'enfant avait été de lui, il serait pratiquement à terme à l'heure actuelle. Son cerveau faisait le raisonnement avant qu'il soit bien obligé d'admettre la dure réalité. Le seul moyen qu'Astoria avait pour être tombée enceinte, c'était de l'avoir trompé. Alors soudain il s'était levé, rapidement, il avait rejoint sa femme et brusquement, il l'avait giflée. Pas violemment, pas rageusement, et pas désespérément, juste brusquement.

Un long silence se prolongea dans la grande salle, à peine dérangé par les sanglots d'Astoria. Draco voulait savoir pourquoi, comment, avec qui, quand, combien de fois, à quel endroit, pourquoi encore… il ne pouvait pas décrocher un mot. La féminité de ses traits avait aussi attiré les regards d'autres femmes qui le trouvait beau et délicat, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à tromper Astoria, peut-être aussi à dévoiler son secret. Mais, elle, elle avait osé le cocufier au point d'en tomber enceinte, elle avait souillé le nom qu'il lui avait donné en s'offrant à un autre que lui. Était-ce parce qu'elle voulait coucher avec un homme, ou parce que cette crapule était mieux que lui à ses yeux? En tout cas, aux siens, elle s'était cassée, était devenue affreuse et impardonnable.

- Je… voulut-elle dire.

- Tais-toi, la coupa-t-il d'une voix blanche. Je refuse d'entendre un mot.

Astoria ferma la bouche et pinça ses lèvres. Draco s'éloigna d'elle et sortit. N'enfilant qu'une longue cape à capuche sur sa tenue pourtant féminine et sans même appliquer un sortilège de changement de voix sur lui, il prit la porte. Marchant d'un pas vif vers la grille d'entrée, il sortit de sa poche un bout de parchemin et gribouilla quelques mots, les doigts tremblants. Il siffla un grand duc qui prit le message et s'envola. Aussitôt, Draco transplana.

Il atterrit dans les bois, entre Pré-au-Lard et la Cabane Hurlante. L'hiver avait transformé les arbres en ombres noires sur lesquelles la neige épaisse s'accumulait. Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans le taudis sombre et s'y réfugia. Là, grelottant de froid, il pensa alors à ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il allait détester faire et qu'il trouva soudainement totalement stupide et inconsidéré de faire. De toute façon, il devait avoir d'autres chats à fouetter et il l'encombrerait après qu'il se soit bien moqué de lui. En ouvrant à nouveau la porte pour sortir, il pensa qu'il vaudrait mieux…

Mais en sortant, il tomba nez à nez avec Potter, essoufflé et ôtant la cape d'invisibilité qu'il portait. Il le regarda déconcerté, ne pensant sans doute pas qu'il viendrait aussi rapidement. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Potter le prit de vitesse:

- J'ai reçu ton message et je suis venu aussitôt, dit-il précipitamment. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme ça, par ce froid?

Draco ne sut que dire. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? (Par ce froid?) La liste était longue. Habituellement, Draco aurait piqué une crise en redorant le titre de la Cabane Hurlante, il aurait maudit la terre entière et Potter en premier et aurait finalement quitté la bicoque sans demander son reste pour se calmer au frais dans le parc. C'est ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur au manoir.

Il vit Potter grimacer et sentit de l'eau tiède sur ses joues : il était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il hoqueta de surprise et de gêne et essuya son visage dans sa manche, tentant en vain d'arrêter ses pleurs. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement et ses yeux le piquaient. Comme si la honte de se savoir cocu ne lui suffisait pas, il se donnait en spectacle devant Potter en pleurant comme une fillette. Il aurait voulu s'effondrer et s'évanouir sous terre, se transformer en poussière, tout mais pas ça, pas comme ça, pas devant cette personne, et surtout pas dans cet état. Il voulut frapper son poing contre Potter qui ne bougea pas, mais ses forces quittaient son bras avant qu'il ait atteint son visage, et ne retombe abattu le long de son corps.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle honte et un tel désarroi de sa vie. Pourtant, il sentit la chaleur de deux bras puissants le serrer doucement. L'effet fut immédiat, mais la chaleur qu'il sentait naître en lui et autour de ses épaules lui semblait mille fois préférable à la glaciale trahison qu'il avait subie. Éperdu il rendit l'étreinte de Potter et s'accrochait à son pull à s'en blanchir les jointures.

- Calme-toi, lui dit doucement Potter. Que s'est-il passé?

- Je… je veux que tu m'aides, admit Draco en hoquetant. Je veux redevenir… ce que j'étais avant… J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Draco leva la tête et regarda le visage de son pire ennemi, calme et compatissant.

- J'en peux plus d'être une femme… c'est… c'est un enfer. Les robes, les apparences, les règles, et tout le reste. Maintenant je ne peux même plus rentrer chez moi, ni regarder ma femme en face.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et ta femme?

Draco ne put répondre et continua de pleurer en baissant la tête. Potter le laissa ainsi un long moment, pour qu'il puisse dissiper son chagrin. Draco, les yeux rouges et épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré, finit par desserrer les mains. L'Auror se sépara de lui, les mains sur ses épaules basses, et attendait sa réaction. Comme rien ne venait, il demanda:

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi et qu'on en parle demain, plus calmement?

- Je ne peux pas rentrer, répondit Draco d'une voix cassée. Et j'ai peur qu'on me reconnaisse si je vais à l'auberge.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à te cacher à Grimmaurd. Plus personne n'y vit depuis la fin de l'Ordre. Ce n'est pas un palace, mais c'est déjà mieux que la cabane hurlante.

Draco finit pas acquiescer, de toute façon peu enclin à chercher d'autres solutions ce soir. Potter les transplana devant les bâtiments délabrés et le fit entrer sitôt la maison apparue. Draco, que Potter n'avait pas lâché, finit par tomber littéralement de sommeil. Il sentait son corps brûlant et n'avait même plus la force d'assouvir le désir qui grondait en lui. Il se sentit soulevé avec délicatesse et entendit les pas de Potter monter les marches. Il s'aperçut qu'il le portait comme un enfant, maintenant ses jambes pliées et soutenant son buste de l'autre bras autour des épaules, la poitrine de Draco posée contre le torse de Potter, et ses bras pendant dans son dos.

Il s'amusa d'entendre Potter marmonner qu'il était inutile de se mettre dans des états pareils pour une dispute de couple, qu'il n'avait qu'à le laisser l'aider dès le départ, et d'autres trucs qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment. Il essaya de relever ses bras sur la nuque de son porteur. Il se prit à respirer son parfum, qu'il trouva aussi envoûtant que celui de son père et rapprocha sa tête déjà posée sur l'épaule de Potter vers son cou pour mieux en profiter. Il se dit très clairement qu'il devait immédiatement arrêter ça et mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et l'Auror, qu'il devrait retourner chez lui et régler ses problèmes seul et que la situation était dangereuse.

Mais il reconnut qu'il était désespéré. Il y avait déjà pensé plusieurs fois, et après tout, Potter était un sorcier influent et loyal, le Saint Potter. Il avait aussi réagi très noblement quand Draco avait fondu en larmes devant lui. Et la tornade de sensations qu'il ressentait balayait chaque idée claire qu'il formulait, la remplaçant par des pensées beaucoup moins rationnelles et largement plus sensuelles.

Tandis que Potter ouvrait une porte, il pencha la tête vers lui et aperçut ses yeux mi clos. Draco n'eut aucune hésitation à coller ses lèvres contre celles de Potter, le figeant sur place. Lui au contraire s'électrisa de ce contact, forcé de constater que le plaisir était au rendez-vous de leurs bouches.

Il ne se formalisait pas de la stupeur de Potter et découvrait impunément ses lèvres en ôtant de ce visage tant désiré les lunettes gênantes. Celles-ci tombèrent au sol. Il ouvrit un instant les yeux pour plonger dans ceux du brun et découvrit des iris verts incroyables. Il put y voir glisser la surprise, puis la douceur, et une expression comme d'attendrissement. Quand il referma les yeux, ce sont les lèvres de Potter qui cueillirent ses siennes, avec douceur et savoir. Ils entamèrent d'approfondir leur baiser, patiemment.

Mais très vite, cela ne leur suffit plus, et Draco profita que Potter s'assoie sur le lit pour relever sa jupe mi-longue et se coller à califourchon contre lui. Sans le réaliser vraiment, il ôtait un à un des vêtements qui couvraient le torse de l'Auror et n'empêchait pas celui d'en faire de même. Lui qui quelques instants plus tôt s'était presque évanoui de fatigue brûlait d'une ardeur renouvelée. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il ondulait ses hanches contre le bassin de son amant et gémissait langoureusement quand ses mains caressèrent sa peau blanche.

Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un homme et avait considéré bien vite que le plaisir lesbien était meilleur que celui que s'offrait un couple hétérosexuel. Mais il se trompait royalement, au vu des sensations incroyables qui l'envahissaient. Il eut l'impression que son corps brûlait, que ses nerfs étaient des ressorts chauffés à blanc avec lequel Potter jouait parfaitement. Il laissait ce dernier mener la danse et obéissait docilement à chaque geste en soupirant de plaisir. Potter le regardait dans les yeux, le souffle court, et rendait à Draco le désir qu'il envoyait.

Il finit par retourner la situation et allongea le corps de la jeune femme sous lui. Pour parer aux grognements de Draco, il entreprit un doux chemin de baiser le long de son corps qui sut le ravir. Quand il offrit un baiser plus langoureux à Draco, celui-ci enleva les derniers linges en d'habiles effleurements et désirait intensément qu'il continue sur sa lancée. Sa crainte d'avoir mal était totalement écrasée par le désir et le plaisir qu'il donnait et recevait. Incapable de résister aux tendres caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, il ne tut pas sa voix quand elle traduisit la douleur et très vite le bien-être.

Il ne sût si c'était la potion ou la technique de Potter qui lui offrait tant de satisfaction à sa soif de luxure. Mais chaque instant le faisait trembler de plaisir. Des coups de reins de Potter à ses baisers et jusqu'aux moindres caresses lui offrirent enfin une douce jouissance.

Essoufflés, satisfaits, ils échangèrent un long regard tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Le moment avait été magique et quand ils réalisèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils ne surent que dire, sans pour autant se sentir gênés de leur position. Bien que Potter le touche, Draco ne ressentait plus le désir agressif qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser. Il ne voulait pourtant pas s'écarter de lui et appréciait plutôt le calme agréable tandis que Potter s'allongeait à ses côtés et les couvrait des draps.

- On a fait une connerie, dit-il comme on parle de la météo.

- Ça c'est sûr, ajouta Draco. Mais c'était bien.

- C'est pas faux, remarqua Potter en haussant les épaules. Ça m'étonne quand même que ça t'apparaisse si normal.

- Rien n'est jamais normal avec toi, Potter. Tu n'es pas normal. Et puis avec la journée que j'ai eue, je suis trop blasé pour m'énerver.

- Allons bon… Tu veux en parler?

- Tu fais aussi conseiller matrimonial? Laisse tomber, je pense que tu en as autant besoin que moi.

- Tiens, c'est vrai! J'ai trompé Ginny!

- T'es long à la détente, dis donc…

- Oh, ça va, t'as aussi trompé ta femme.

Silence, ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, se persuada Potter.

- Elle ne s'en rendra même pas compte, assura Draco, tu auras juste à lui sauter dessus quand elle reviendra des États-Unis.

Potter acquiesça, puis il se tourna sur le côté et fixa Draco qui garda le regard accroché au plafond.

- Bon, pour la potion, je suis prêt à t'aider, mais il va falloir me dire tout ce qui pourrait être utile.

- Je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir ton aide, grimaça Draco.

- Raconte.

Parti comme il était, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il soupira, et après un instant de silence entama l'exposé de toutes les informations qu'il savait à propos de la potion : ses effets, ses composants, les différentes expériences qu'il avait menées et échouées pour obtenir un remède. Il cacha néanmoins certains éléments qu'il ne voulait pas que Potter sache. Quand il eut fini, celui-ci lui posa une seule question.

- Tu as désiré d'autres hommes? À part ton père?

- Aucune chance, trancha-t-il immédiatement. Et si je t'ai embrassé, c'est uniquement parce qu'Astoria et moi n'avons pas couché ensemble depuis un moment, et comme je te l'ai expliqué, j'ai des désirs chroniques.

- Ah, ok! Sembla comprendre Potter.

- Tu pensais quoi, s'énerva Draco en lançant des éclairs.

- Ben que tu n'étais vraiment pas dans tes baskets, dit l'autre avec un sourire un peu benêt.

- T'es bon à jeter, Potter…

- Et toi avec, Malefoy. Malefoy?

Mais Draco s'était endormi, totalement lessivé par la journée qu'il avait passé. Il ne sentit même pas Potter relever la couverture sur lui ni sa main ramener ses cheveux emmêlés derrière lui.

* * *

Plus je continue l'histoire, plus j'ai l'impression de plagier The Tyran Who Falls In Love. Mais selon moi, quelle relation pourraient avoir Draco et Harry qui ne ressemble pas à un "je t'aime, moi non plus"?

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et vivement le suivant!


	10. Poudlard

Le Chapitre 10! enfin, 9, mais 10... bref! je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ( j'ai pris une pause parce que je passe des examens, en ce moment dsl!) je prends un peu de temps parce que j'ai un peu peur de cafouiller la fin ( toutes ms fics ont une fin foireuse T.T) alors je fais attention...

Bonne Lecture!

...

Draco se réveilla peu à peu au son d'une voix qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre si tôt. Il se retourna dans les draps en espérant pouvoir dormir encore un peu. Mais la voix insistait:

- Si tu ne te lèves pas, Malefoy, tu ne pourras même pas prendre de quoi petit-déjeuner, le prévint-elle.

Draco finit par reconnaître la voix comme étant celle de Potter. Se remémorant les derniers évènements, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa au dessus du lit. Il aperçut alors celui qui l'avait réveillé en train d'enfiler une chemise. Il regarda ses vêtements froissés et opta pour une douche et un emprunt en bonne et due forme dans l'armoire de Potter. Une fois tous les deux changés, ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Potter sortit une bouilloire et alluma un feu dans la vieille cheminée. Draco, moins réveillé, ouvrait un à un les placards en quête de couverts et de thé.

- Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut d'être levé aussi tôt? Bailla-t-il.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux tomber, sourit Potter en versant de l'eau dans la bouilloire. Aujourd'hui, je donne un cours à Poudlard, et tu vas m'accompagner, il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui pourra sans doute nous aider!

- Oh! Quelle chance, s'enthousiasma à peine Draco en ouvrant un autre placard.

Il tomba sur des boîtes de thé où étaient écrit différents noms : _Remus_, _Sirius_, _Albus_, _Severus_, ou encore _Moly_. Draco en était persuadé, aucun de ces noms ne qualifiait des variétés de thé. Il en ouvrit une au hasard, la troisième, et sentit le parfum d'un thé Darjeeling de très bonne qualité. Il ouvrit une à une les boîtes et pu associer le nom Remus à un thé vert doux, Sirius à un Assam fort, Severus à un thé Oolong parfumé et Moly au typique Irish Breakfast.

Plus habitué à un thé au jasmin Yin Hao, Draco finit par choisir la boîte au thé vert et sortit également des tasses. Ils prirent leur déjeuner en silence, Potter préférant un café et goûtant quelques tranches de pain de mie achetées le matin.

- Je vais te laisser ma cape d'invisibilité, pour que tu n'attire pas l'attention des élèves.

- Moi, attirer l'attention? Tu penses que je pourrais faire de l'ombre au Survivant?

- Surtout si tu garde cette voix de femme, fit remarquer Potter en se levant.

Ils terminèrent de manger et partirent, Draco sous la cape d'invisibilité et Potter en tête.

Poudlard avait été rebâti à l'identique après la Bataille qui avait défait Voldemort et ses adeptes. Les murs d'enceintes et jusqu'aux statues avaient recouvrés leur aspect, bien qu'un peu moins couverts de mousse… Draco reconnut vite les lieux chargés de souvenirs de sa scolarité tandis qu'il suivait Potter à l'entrée où s'élevait une stèle à la mémoire des victimes. Ils traversèrent le Hall, croisant au passage des élèves qui se rendaient dans la grande salle, non sans interpeler le "Professeur Potter". Draco s'étonna de voir les jeunes de deux ou trois maisons différentes chahuter ensemble sans regarder les cravates des autres. Il vit Potter sourire en coin et présuma bien assez vite qu'il n'était pas étranger à cela.

Ils croisèrent un professeur que Draco ne connaissait pas, et qui n'était autre que le professeur officiel de défenses contre les forces du mal depuis trois ans désormais : Pr Gordius Philoctète. D'une quarantaine d'années environ, il avait un visage honnête sur un corps grand et costaud. Il semblait strict et très sérieux, et les élèves le saluaient avec respect mais aussi un petit sourire en coin. Il invita Potter à entrer dans la salle de cours et d'y prendre une tasse de thé, que Potter refusa d'un geste poli, et ils exposèrent le sujet de la leçon : le sortilège _Expelliarmus_.

Draco, au fil de la discussion, s'éloigna d'eux pour observer la salle de classe, encombrée de toutes sortes d'ustensiles et objets d'études. Une vitrine s'étendait le long du mur et présentait des objets dangereux ou rares, telle la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange, Mangemort et bras droit de Lord Voldemort. Draco leva les yeux au plafond et distingua à la faible lumière qui parvenait à s'y rendre des croquis de goule, un squelette de sirène et des bocaux suspendus emplis de restes séchés ou formolés de monstres. Il finit par s'adosser au fond de la salle, près de l'entrée.

Une sonnerie retentit et aussitôt, des Serpentard et Gryffondor qui devaient être en troisième ou quatrième année entrèrent et s'installèrent. Draco esquiva de peu la lourde porte qui claqua contre le mur et l'assourdit presque. Les retardataires se hâtèrent de prendre place tandis que les deux hommes terminaient leur conversation. Pr Philoctète demanda alors le silence et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Jeunes gens, présenta-t-il. Je vous présente Mr Potter qui nous fait l'honneur de venir ici afin de vous enseigner.

- Bonjour à tous, reprit Potter d'un ton décontracté. Je vais vous demander de vous lever et on va ranger les tables.

- Monsieur, se leva une petite main. Vous n'allez pas d'abord nous expliquer ce qu'on va faire?

- Non, nous allons directement passer à la pratique. D'ailleurs, je vais demander votre participation, jeune homme.

Un peu surpris, il s'approcha de Potter une fois les tables rangées. Celui-ci lui fit face avec un grand sourire.

- Je pense que vous avez déjà été initiés aux duels sorciers. Je vais donc vous demander de m'attaquer et je me contenterais uniquement de vous désarmer.

Les autres élèves s'attroupèrent autour des deux duellistes et le jeune Serpentard hésita un instant avant de lancer un timide _Levicorpus_ que Potter esquiva aisément. Ce dernier le laissa lancer deux ou trois sorts en se protégeant avant de lancer un unique _Experiallmus_. La baguette de son adversaire vola à travers la pièce et atterri contre le mur, à deux mètres de Draco.

- Le sort _Expelliarmus_, déclara Potter. À quoi sert-il?

- À désarmer l'ennemi, dit une des élèves.

- Bien, hocha Potter, quel geste faut-il faire?

- Tournoyer la baguette et la pointer vers l'ennemi, répondit un autre élève.

- Parfait, et à quoi équivaut son effet en duel?

- L'adversaire perd le duel, finit l'élève duelliste.

- Très bien, conclut Potter, je pense qu'on a fait le tour de la théorie, passons à la pratique.

- Il n'empêche, râla le Serpentard en allant récupérer sa baguette. Si j'avais su, je me serais protégé et j'aurais même pu gagner…

- Non, répliqua Potter calmement. Mais si tu veux, on peut faire un deuxième duel. Histoire d'être sûr.

Le Serpentard eut un petit sourire et accepta. Le professeur Philoctète sembla un peu inquiet mais ne s'interposa pas. Les deux adversaires se firent à nouveau face. Le jeune garçon lança dès le début de nombreux sorts que son opposant esquiva ou dévia d'un coup de baguette habile. Essuyant chaque attaque avec amusement, Potter se décida enfin à lancer un sortilège, mais la formule n'était pas celle du sortilège de désarmement.

_ - Silencio_!

Aussitôt, le jeune Serpentard devint muet et agitait sa baguette en l'air, sans produire le moindre effet à son adversaire. Potter en profita pour lever sa garde et expliqua à tous les élèves :

- Il est vrai que votre camarade pourrait me reprocher de le pas avoir lancé le sort que je vous enseigne aujourd'hui. Il aurait sans doute raison puisque je suis là pour ça. Mais ne croyez pas que dans un vrai duel, la personne contre vous aille vous dire "au fait, je te lance tel ou tel sortilège". Non. Dans un combat contre les forces du Mal, vous ne savez pas ce que vous réserve votre adversaire, vous devez être prêt à parer à n'importe quelle attaque, car un véritable adversaire n'a pas l'indulgence ou l'attention d'un professeur. Il vous attaque pour vous nuire.

Potter libéra l'élève et reprit.

- Cela dit, tu t'es bien battu, mais pas du tout défendu. Bon, passons à la pratique, par groupe de deux et à tour de rôle, vous savez quoi faire.

Tandis que les paires se formaient, Potter sembla scruter la salle, sûrement cherchait-il Draco. Mais celui-ci préféra l'ignorer et porta son attention sur les élèves, d'abord perdus, mais qui prenait peu à peu confiance en eux et désarmaient leurs camarades à tour de rôle. Il tourna la tête vers Potter qui passait entre les rangs, prodiguant des conseils et reprenant les sacripants. Il se souvint du sourire qu'il avait arboré durant les duels et au regard qu'il portait désormais sur les élèves.

La fin du cours sonna. Tandis que les élèves sortaient en tumulte, le professeur s'avança vers Potter qui remettait les tables.

- Ce fut une brillante leçon, Harry. Si seulement ils m'écoutaient avec autant d'attention.

- Comprends-les, Gordius, s'amusa Potter. À leur âge, je préférais cent fois la pratique aux cours théorique. J'ai même fait des situations réelles, dit-il plus bas.

Ils se dirent au revoir et Potter sortit de la salle. Draco le suivit et marcha à sa hauteur.

- Malefoy? Murmura Potter.

- Je suis à côté de toi, soupira le Noble.

- Ah! Tu me rassures, chuchota-t-il en soufflant. Je comprends maintenant que Ron me perde sans arrêt.

- Où va-t-on?

- Voir celui qui pourra sans doute le plus t'aider.

- Ça te manque? Lâcha Draco.

- Quoi donc?

- De te battre. Contre les Mangemorts ou autres?

- Oh, j'ai de quoi faire en tant qu'Auror! Assura Potter.

Il en un sourire énigmatique.

- Mais le jeune que j'ai défié m'a rappelé notre duel de deuxième année.

- En quoi?

- Il a lui aussi tenté de gagner alors qu'il ne devait pas aller jusque là. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

- Quel Serpentard pourrait t'apprécier? Souleva Draco.

- Ouais, répondit Potter, tu as raison.

Ils arrivèrent devant la serre qui servait de réserve pour les cours de botanique. Quelques élèves sortaient de l'autre serre, courant vers leur prochain cours. Enfin, un homme que Draco eut d'abord du mal à reconnaître sortit, en pleine discussion avec un élève. De taille moyenne et les cheveux châtains, il portait une blouse jadis blanche où s'étalaient plusieurs tâches multicolores, quelques pétales et une fin pellicule de terre sur le bas du vêtement. De ses poches dépassaient quelques herbes et fleurs ainsi qu'une serpe et des petits tuteurs. L'allure élancée et gracile de l'homme n'avait rien à voir avec celle penaude et empotée qu'il avait étant jeune. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux, Draco put sentir une odeur de fleur des champs émaner du professeur de botanique et une boucle d'oreille d'où pendait un minuscule Rapeltout.

- Bonjour Harry, salua-t-il en lui serrant la main. Qui est sous ta cape d'invisibilité?

- Bonjour Neuville, répondit Potter. Comment sais-tu?

- Grâce à cette fleur, expliqua l'autre en pointant l'une des plantes de sa veste. Selon le nombre de personne autour d'elle, elle change de couleur.

Il ouvrit la porte de la réserve, une véritable jungle, et posa sa main sur une plante carnivore à l'allure peu commode qui se calma instantanément. Il les laissa s'installer devant son bureau tandis qu'il manipulait d'une pipette un liquide bleu ciel.

- Qui est-ce? répéta Londubat.

- Draco Malefoy, se présenta l'invisible.

Londubat arrêta un moment son geste, surpris d'entendre la voix d'un ancien ennemi qui ôtait alors la cape qui le couvrait, mais il reprit son activité, un peu tendu.

- En quoi puis-je être utile au grand Draco Malefoy?

- Je me le demande, confia Draco en scrutant Potter.

- Et bien, Malefoy a bu une potion de… entama ce dernier.

_ - Assurdiato_, lança immédiatement Draco. À quoi tu joue, Potter?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as pas réussi à trouver une potion qui annule les effets des la potion en un an et demi. Neuville connaît mieux les plantes que quiconque, il sait tous leurs effets et leurs utilités. Et c'est une personne de confiance.

- Il ne te serait pas passé par la tête que, par exemple, je ne veuille pas être aidé par le loser de Poudlard édition 1991-1998, invaincu depuis?

- Il n'est pas un loser, et tu serais étonné de voir ce dont il est capable.

- Permet-moi d'en douter. Il me déteste, en plus. C'est même réciproque!

- Tu n'as rien à perdre, assura Potter. Tu préfèrerais te faire engrosser?

Draco eut une nouvelle pulsion meurtrière envers Potter mais il leva le sortilège qui n'avait pas semblé déranger le botaniste. Potter relata toutes les informations qu'avait recueillies Draco et l'effet qu'elle avait eut sur lui. Londubat écouta avec attention, sans broncher et jusqu'au bout.

- Et donc on est venu te voir, conclut Potter. Je pense que parmi toutes les plantes que tu connais, l'une d'elles pourrait rendre à Malefoy son état normal.

Londubat avait l'air d'assimiler encore ce que lui avait dit Potter. Il fixait un coin de la serre en joignant ses doigts devenus longs et fins sur son bureau. Draco vit enfin un rictus apparaître sur les lèvres du professeur. Malgré tous ses efforts, Londubat ne parvint pas à retenir un rire étouffé. Il se reprit en toussotant.

- Désolé Malefoy, dit-il en se raclant la gorge. C'est… - il eut un nouveau sourire- très grave, en effet. Hum.

Il croisa le regard de Potter qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Draco, devant ce spectacle, se crut revenu en quatrième année, lorsque Fol Œil l'avait changé en fouine. Plus mature désormais, il se frotta les yeux d'une main, levant l'autre.

- Ça va, marrez-vous un bon coup, ce serait fait, mais magnez-vous.

Les deux Gryffondor ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et partirent dans un fou rire de plusieurs minutes, sous le regard las de Draco. Ils reprirent ensuite leur sérieux et essuyèrent leurs larmes.

- C'est bon? Demanda Draco.

- Oui, pardon, répondit Londubat. Il existe plusieurs plantes permettant de changer de sexe, mais elles peuvent avoir beaucoup d'effets secondaires. Sans compter que selon la composition de la potion que tu as ingérée, ils peuvent même être mortels.

- Du moment que j'ai l'air humain, vivant, et que je redevienne un homme, je ne ferais pas mon difficile. Dit Draco.

- Dans ce cas, je vais faire des recherches. Mais ça demandera sûrement un peu de temps, je n'ai pas tous les spécimens ici.

- Ça, ça m'étonne, dit Potter et regardant la flore environnante. Il est inutile de te préciser qu'on te demande une certaine discrétion.

- Bien sûr. Même si j'avoue que c'est tentant… mais si c'est toi qui me le demande, Harry, je tiendrais ma langue.

Draco remit la cape tandis qu'ils se serraient la main. Ils sortirent au second coup de cloche, et les élèves, rangés devant la serre piaffaient en voyant les deux hommes.

- Je vois que tu es apprécié, remarqua Potter.

- Même moi, je passe pour un héros de Poudlard. Ils adorent que je leur raconte les histoires de l'A.D., sourit Londubat. Mais avant, je peux savoir pourquoi tu aides Malefoy?

- Et bien…

- C'est de sa faute, trancha l'ancien Serpentard d'un ton sec.

Londubat ouvrit les yeux ronds vers un Potter confus.

- Je… je t'expliquerai plus tard, balbutia-t-il devant le regard ambigu de Londubat.

Ils s'éloignèrent tandis que le professeur faisait entrer ses élèves, lança un dernier coup d'œil inquiet vers son ami.

Bien que se sentant trahi par le fait que Potter dise son secret, Draco préféra rester quelques jours à Grimmaurd pour se laisser le temps de la réflexion. Il envoya un hibou à son bureau pour demander l'annulation de tous ses rendez-vous et posa un congé. Il fit préparer par Jester une petite valise que l'elfe lui apporta dans le plus grand secret. Même si l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir Potter l'énervait, il se prit à croire que ça pourrait fonctionner…

* * *

Voilou. à la prochaine ^^ (vous croyez que Neville sera le sauveur de Draco?)


	11. Virée Nocturne

Voilà un chapitre chaud bouillant, mais ne rêvez pas, Draco ne se laissera pas avoir si facilement. Il est plus long parce que j'ai pas mis de lemon, alors j'ai mis deux chapitres ensemble (j'aime pas écrire des lemons en fait...). J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire!

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Autre lieu, autres mœurs. Draco avait pris l'habitude d'être enfermé et sa pâleur pouvait témoigner aisément le nombre de jour qu'il passait sans voir un rayon de soleil. De toute façon, en cet hiver vigoureux, ce dernier ne se montrait pour ainsi dire jamais. Depuis la veille, le Noble errait dans les couloirs, sans but précis. Il avait trouvé la tapisserie de la famille Black, avait repoussé toutes les créatures qui se nichaient dans les pièces vidées depuis quatre ans, s'était même aventuré dans les chambres des membres de l'Ordre et de ceux de la famille de sa mère.

Mais si voir des photos et des allusions de Narcissa dans les décors de ses cousins avait amusé le jeune homme, le reste n'était qu'ennui et inconnu. Loin des yeux loin du cœur, Draco ne s'était pas attaché à cette branche de sa famille. Incapable de s'occuper utilement, il finit par s'étendre sur le canapé poussiéreux d'une chambre de trois lits. Les yeux fermés, il voulut s'offrir une sieste. Pourtant le sommeil ne vint pas, dérangé par le grattement d'une énième bestiole dans l'armoire à ses pieds.

Draco rouvrit les yeux lentement et tourna la tête en soupirant. Son regard s'arrêta alors sous le baldaquin du lit en face de l'armoire grinçante. Les sourcils froncés, il scruta les parchemins et autres morceaux de gazettes qui recouvraient le tissu intérieur. Papiers de mauvaise qualité qui parlaient de grenouilles lunaires et de Ronflaks cornus, gribouillis de créatures plus invraisemblables les une que les autres : Le Chicaneur. Draco reconnut même les étranges lunettes qu'arborait Loufoca Lovegood lors de son arrivée à Poudlard.

Il s'approcha du second lit, se mettant en tailleur sur les draps, et vit surtout les photos et posters de Quidditch. Parmi toutes ces pirouettes, il distingua néanmoins des photos des Weasley et de Potter griffonnées de cœurs. Les cheveux roux qui restaient sur l'oreiller ne firent place à aucune hésitation : Ginevra Weasley-Potter.

Draco passa par-dessus le lit et s'allongea sur le troisième, le plus proche de la fenêtre. L'utilisation massive de Post-It moldus où courraient d'une écriture fine des formules, des dates et des ingrédients paraphaient exactement l'identité de la dernière propriétaire du lit. Le monstre qui servait de livre de chevet n'aurait d'ailleurs pas pu intéresser une autre que Granger : "_La Magie jusqu'à sa dernière rune_".

Retroussant les manches trop grandes de sa chemise (celle de Potter), il se leva pour quitter la pièce. Mais sa poitrine lâche depuis le matin le dérangeait. Et puisqu'à être dans une chambre de fille, il se dit que fouiller un peu dans leur vieilles affaires ne les dérangerait pas. Malheureusement, les deux plus âgées n'avaient rempli leurs armoires que de vêtements moldus et les brèves visions que Draco avait eut de la dernière en disaient long sur les goûts douteux de Loufoca.

La curiosité fut cependant un moteur de motivation. Draco farfouilla les étagères, fit glisser les cintres, explora les tiroirs. Il s'exaspéra des motifs plastifiés sur les T-shirts, s'étonna des formes étranges d'un sarouel mais rit surtout de la taille restreinte des soutiens-gorge de ces demoiselles. Il appliqua alors un sortilège d'agrandissement et enfila tant bien que mal le résultat, bien plus adéquat.

Mais la curiosité et l'ennui l'incitèrent à essayer les tenues qui lui paraissaient les plus étranges. Profitant de la psyché coincée entre l'armoire et le mur, il porta tour à tour les habits qu'il changeait à sa taille et jetait aussitôt sur le lit le plus proche. Il remarqua que si le style restait pauvre chez les deux filles, elles avaient aussi des habits qui avaient dû leur faire monter des rougeurs aux joues et des idées dans la tête. Granger aurait presque pu être attirante (presque) si elle n'avait pas laissé cette robe courte pourpre et ces bas d'argent sombre dans le placard mais la petite Weasley n'aurait pas pu être sortable, même avec l'ensemble chemisette-pantalon mauve et bleu dont le décolleté montrait largement tout ce que ne cachaient pas les sous-vêtements.

Draco s'habillait depuis longtemps en femme désormais, mais ces tenues étaient loin des déshabillés et autre robe d'intérieur qu'il enfilait au manoir. Il était presque déçu de ne pas avoir sous la main une boîte à maquillage et se contenta d'un collier et des bottines qui traînaient pour jouer à la même coquetterie dont s'amusait Astoria. Mais l'allusion de la traitresse n'eut pas le temps de l'irriter qu'il vit à côté de son reflet, dans l'encadrement de la porte, apparaître le visage de Potter.

En huit centième de seconde, Draco s'en voulut de lui avoir dit la veille qu'il était inutile de beugler son nom à tous les étages et qu'il ferait mieux d'utiliser ses lunettes et ce qu'il y a derrière (le cerveau avec… si existant).

- Ah, tu es… s'arrêta l'intrus. Là…

- Tu es déjà rentré? Dit Draco dans un air faussement dégagé.

- J'ai bouclé l'affaire. Elle te va bien cette tenue.

- J'en suis réduit à m'occuper avec des accessoires moldus pour tromper mon ennui, expliqua Draco.

- Ça te va bien quand même. Mais comment es-tu rentré dans cette chambre?

- J'aurais bien essayé par la fenêtre, mais je crois que le trou dans mur, là - il indiqua l'encadrement -, c'est un raccourci.

- Pas pour moi, dit Potter en tapotant la barrière qui apparut à son contact. Hermione craignait que nous venions dans leur chambre. Je n'ai jamais réussi à défaire le sortilège.

Draco regarda Potter pousser de toutes ses forces sur le sort, sans succès. Il s'approcha, un sourire aux lèvres. Alors que Potter ne pouvait avancer un doigt dans la chambre, Draco sortit et rentra sans la moindre résistance.

- Amusant.

- Lève le sort !

- Oh, mais non! Trancha Draco. Me voilà dans un sanctuaire où tes petits yeux fouineurs ne pourront pas m'espionner. Tiens, je vais m'installer ici et plancher sur un plan de magie noire machiavélique.

Et il referma la porte sous les protestations de l'Élu. En observant un reflet sur le linteau et le haut de la porte de plus près il y lut un texte :

" _L'Augurey a beau chanter, je danserai durant toute la pluie_"

Devant tant de coups et de protestations, Draco finit par ouvrir à nouveau.

- J'ai déjà donné, repassez l'an prochain! déclara-t-il.

- Je ne fais pas l'aumône, pesta Potter.

- Dans ce cas-là, inutile de repasser!

Draco fit une pichenette sur le front balafré de Potter, mais c'était sous-estimer l'attrapeur le plus rapide de Gryffondor. Ce dernier saisit son poignet et le tira hors de la pièce avec force, si bien que le pauvre noble se retrouva coincé entre les bras de son assaillant sans possibilité de se dégager. Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, l'étourdissant presque quand elle atteignit son visage. Les joues rouges, le cœur tambourinant et les membres faibles, il tenta toutefois de se libérer de l'emprise de Potter.

- L… Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-il.

- Non, répondit Potter catégorique.

En levant les yeux, Draco vit le visage posé de Potter, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il lui tire la langue. Ce n'était décidément pas le moment qu'il fasse un caprice. Il se débattit encore, risquant de laisser échapper un soupir à chaque friction de son corps contre celui qui le maintenait fermement.

- Elle te va vraiment bien cette tenue, Malefoy.

- Potter, ôte tes sales pattes de moi!

- On dit "s'il vous plaît".

- Je vais m'énerver! Tenta Draco.

- Même pas peur, répliqua Potter.

- Merlin, t'as passé l'âge, non? Arrête de jouer au gamin et lâche-moi!

- Veux pas.

Excédé, Draco fusilla Potter de ses yeux embrumés. Mais le regard de son persécuteur se rapprocha soudain et Draco, fermant les yeux, sentit ses lèvres frôler son visage et sa nuque. Plus rouge que ne le permet le corps humain, il sentit la main de Potter remonter le long de son dos, le faisant frissonner et se mordre la lèvre. Il se sentit presque content que Potter tienne fermement ses mains, sans quoi il lui aurait sûrement déjà sauté dessus. Ce dernier laissa échapper un souffle au creux de son oreille en passant sa main sous le col de Draco, l'écartant de sa nuque, avant de dire d'une voix surpris.

- C'est à Ginny?

Draco s'exaspéra. Comment pouvait-il faire des gestes si sensuels pour vérifier l'étiquette de sa chemise? L'envie de fracasser son visage brun contre le mur d'en face déclara un duel enflammé à celle de se laisser prendre contre la porte.

- Ça traînait dans son armoire, évidemment que c'est à elle!

- Mais elle ne l'a jamais mise… pourquoi tu la portes, d'ailleurs?

- … je me faisais chier, alors je m'occupe comme je peux. Lâche-moi!

- Ça ne fait que deux jours que t'es là et tu t'ennuies? Ça te dit de sortir, alors?

- Dans ce corps? S'énerva Draco, réprimant l'envie de nicher sa tête dans le cou tendu de l'Auror.

- Et même dans cette tenue! Ajouta Potter. T'as beau être une star sorcière, aucun moldu ne connais ton visage.

- Hors de question de me retrouver entouré de moldus dans un lieu moldu et avec toi en particulier, rugit-il en cherchant à se libérer d'un Potter décidément très prenant.

- Oh! Allez! Fit ce dernier. On va s'amuser! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de sortie! Dis oui!

- Grr! D'accord mais tu me lâches!

- Génial!

Potter desserra instantanément son étreinte et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, laissant Draco recouvrer un semblant de calme. C'était quoi, ça? Après avoir fait un caprice digne de maternelle, le grand sauveur du monde sorcier jubilait à l'idée de sortir dans un endroit moldu. Quel… gamin!

Potter réapparut soudain, changé en moldu et avec en main un trousseau de clés on ne peut plus suspect. Il lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

- On y va?

- Où?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais on va sûrement trouver notre affaire!

- Je regrette déjà d'avoir accepté…

- Ah, non! Pas maintenant!

Il saisit le poignet de Draco et l'emmena pratiquement de gré ou de force jusqu'à l'entrée. Il sortit de nulle part un manteau de cuir épais pour chacun et emprunta une petite porte dérobée sous l'escalier. Draco le suivit dans ce qui nous autres, moldus, nous apparaitrait immédiatement comme un garage, mais ne représenta alors aux yeux du blond que comme une pièce de débarras où s'entassait outils et ustensiles moldus. Au milieu trônait pourtant un objet détourné, une moto connue car ayant appartenu au grand Sirius Black en personne. La grande porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur une cour sombre mais spacieuse où Potter fit avancer l'engin.

Il s'assit sur le siège et invita du regard le pauvre Draco, déjà tétanisé à l'idée de monter sur le bolide.

- Pas question, souffla-t-il.

- Mais si! L'assura Potter en prenant son bras pour le faire s'asseoir. Les moldus risquent de nous remarquer si on transplane.

- Et maintenant, je peux regretter?

Il démarra le moteur et parcouru la cour jusqu'à la route. La vitesse obligea Draco à se tenir à la taille de Potter pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et risquer la chute.

- Potter, t'as un permis pour le conduire?

- Bien sûr, le rassura-t-il en souriant. Je fais des virées avec, de temps à autres. Mais Ginny n'est encore jamais montée avec moi.

- Je la comprends, blêmit Draco en s'accrochant autant qu'il pouvait.

Mais malgré sa peur à leur départ Draco finit par se détendre un peu en sentant l'air froid nocturne lui fouetter le visage. Potter conduisait vite mais il ne ressentait plus vraiment de crainte. À la lumière d'un lampadaire isolé, il vit même le motard sourire en apercevant une ville éclairée.

Ce n'était d'un petit patelin, mais une foire s'y déroulait et Potter était vraiment d'humeur à jouer. Il força son compagnon de soirée à monter dans plusieurs manèges à sensation, lui fit essayer les tirs à la carabine et ils firent même un tour de grande roue. Draco avait en horreur ces moldus qui le fixaient et priait Dieu et Diable qu'aucun sorcier ne les voie et encore moins ne le reconnaisse. Il fusillait autant que possible son bourreau qui lui rendait un sourire amusé.

Ils continuèrent ensuite leur route jusqu'à ce que la faim les fasse s'arrêter à un chinois d'une ville plus grande, une gargote aux yeux du blond. Draco, qui n'avait jamais mangé ce genre de cuisine, eut toutes les peines du monde à trouver un plat. Mais finalement, Potter commanda pour eux deux tout un assortiment de mets qu'il l'obligea à gouter. Loin d'être ravi, Draco fut pourtant surpris des saveurs qu'il découvrait, délicieuses et épicées. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il se régala des nems, du riz cantonnais et autres rouleaux de printemps et savoura un thé riche et parfumé.

Alors qu'il se croyait enfin libéré de cette sortie affreusement gênante, Draco vit le regard de Potter s'illuminer d'une idée qu'il n'allait sans doute pas apprécier. Remontant pour la troisième fois sur la moto, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment d'où s'échappait des halos de lumières colorées et une musique qui faisait vibrer les murs. Deux colosses à l'entrée les firent entrer dans un océan de son diffusé à un volume dangereux pour la santé. Plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, Draco hurla aussi fort qu'il le put.

- Potter! Où est-ce qu'on est? C'est quoi ce vacarme?

- Ça s'appelle une discothèque, on va danser!

- QUOI? POTTER! TU AS VU LE MONDE QU'IL Y A?

- Bah, on va être un peu serré, voilà tout!

- POTTER!

Mais avant d'avoir pu ajouter un mot, il fut littéralement porté sur la piste de danse où se défoulait près d'une vingtaine de moldus. Potter entama quelques pas de danse en empêchant Draco de fuir.

- Je ne connais même pas cette danse, essaya Draco.

- Tu suis le rythme de la musique et tu te laisse aller, répliqua Potter.

- Je me ridiculise, oui!

- Écoute, t'es plus ridicule en restant droit comme un piquet alors fond-toi dans la foule, et ôte le balai que tu as dans le cul!

Offusqué, Draco n'avait aucune envie de danser. Il imita pourtant les pas d'une fille un peu plus loin, ce qui fit rire Potter. Il se concentra sur la musique et fit mouvoir son corps selon l'inspiration, et entama une première danse. Les musiques se suivirent sans interruption et Draco se retrouva au bout d'un moment assoiffé. Ils se posèrent un moment sur une table libre et Potter commanda des boissons. Elles étaient très sucrées, mais leur fraîcheur fit un bien fou au Noble, abruti par la moiteur ambiante. Finalement, la soirée n'était pas si mal. Il avait pu sortir un peu, s'amuser et se défouler sur la piste. Et Potter n'avait pas été aussi détestable qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Au son d'un nouveau rythme, il sentit Potter l'entraîner à nouveau parmi les danseurs et ils continuèrent à danser. Il se sentait léger et ondulait sur une musique aux accents orientaux. Les yeux ronds de Potter face à son relâchement le firent éclater d'un rire franc et clair. Il se mouvait avec souplesse, laissant ses longs chevaux suivre ses gestes en les accentuant. Pour s'amuser un peu, il profita de son corps de femme pour se rapprocher d'un groupe de filles, apparemment en plein enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Il alla jusqu'à danser un zouk très poussé avec la fiancée, sous le regard médusé des autres. La demoiselle, fascinée par ses mouvements et un peu ivre, se laissait totalement conduire. Draco décida de finir leur danse plus qu'indécente par un langoureux baiser, photographié par les amies hystériques de la jeune fille.

Sans complexe, il continua à danser, inconscient de l'attention que lui portait la foule. Un grand noir aux yeux brillants et aux dents blanches s'approcha de lui, esquissant une invitation une bière à la main. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Draco s'accroche à son cou et lui dérobe une gorgée à son verre glacé, ne faisant aucune manière en voyant ses grandes mains glisser sur son corps brûlant et dans ses cheveux platine.

Soudain, en tournant la tête vers Potter, Draco croisa son regard presque criminel qui le paralysa. La greluche qui se collait contre lui n'y était pour rien, car il ne décrochait pas son regard de lui. Au diable le beau black, un serpent aux yeux d'émeraude incandescents l'hypnotisait désormais, usant d'un pouvoir plus puissant qu'un _Imperio_. Le corps de Potter caché par l'obscurité se découvrait parfois dans le halo d'un projecteur, le torse perlant sous la chemise à moitié ouverte, les bras puissants, les reins où il rêvait de rouler jambes écartées, et tant pis pour les moldus. Draco sentait tous ses sens et sa volonté attirés par Lui. Comment osait-Il danser avec une moldue quand lui ne voulait plus être qu'avec Lui? Comment cette idiote pouvait-elle se permettre de Le frôler quand Il n'appelait que lui?

Les deux couples se séparèrent. Draco se collant contre Potter, Potter le serrant contre lui. Sans détacher les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils dansèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Les sifflets et commentaires des autres n'arrivaient plus à leurs oreilles, qui ne captaient que la musique. Leurs pieds ne devaient plus toucher le sol tant l'émotion les tenait. Draco n'existait plus que dans le regard de Potter, dans ses mains et son corps qui le caressaient avec tellement de douceur et de… quoi d'autre? Il n'en savait rien, mais il adorait cette impression d'être unique à ses yeux, le seul qu'il regardait. Il ne ressentait pas du désir, cette nuit, c'était plus puissant, et à la fois plus doux, une force tranquille impalpable et omniprésente.

Un long moment passa avant que Potter les mène loin de la piste. Draco remarqua alors qu'il était épuisé. Mais il refusait de céder sous la fatigue. Il entoura ses bras autour du corps musclé de Potter. Sans échanger un mot, ils quittèrent le bâtiment, remontèrent sur la moto et filèrent. Le vent nocturne ne pouvait enlever à Draco la chaleur qu'il partageait avec Potter dans leur course. Loin des curieux, Potter fit décoller l'engin qui traversa le paysage et atterrit dans la cour plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Là, Potter se redressa et leva la tête vers la lune ronde, toujours assis sur la moto, Draco collé à son dos.

- Malefoy, murmura-t-il.

Mais Draco n'écouta pas. Il percevait les battements de cœur sous le manteau de cuir, rapides, sonores, aussi incontrôlés que les siens. Ses doigts sentirent ceux de Potter les toucher avec délicatesse.

- Draco, souffla Potter plus bas encore.

Là, il lâcha prise. Potter se retourna pour regarder le Noble en face. La lune, seule témoin, illuminait la monture des lunettes que Potter enlevait. Elle baignait le visage pâle de Draco, que l'ombre de la main qui le caressait vint obscurcir. Les doigts de Potter parcoururent les joues blanches, les lèvres glacées par le vent, n'osant s'approcher des deux orbes d'acier qui fixaient celles de jade.

Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, mais il sembla à Draco que jamais on ne l'avait embrassé ainsi. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu se rappeler son nom. Son esprit était rempli de pensées, mais pas celles qu'il avait habituellement, érotiques et sensuelles. La plus puissante lui hurlait les mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qu'il savait exacts.

Loin de la brutalité de la première fois, ils prirent pour cette étreinte le temps de s'apprivoiser, de se toucher. Leur désir était moins bestial et moins violent. Draco sentit ce soir-là la puissance de Potter, celle qui avait dû le rendre invincible toute son adolescence et qui s'était magnifiée à l'âge adulte. Celle dont parlait Dumbledore. Il ne parvenait pas à lui donner un nom, mais il adorait cette puissance docile et attentionnée. Quand ils s'endormirent, ce fut dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enserré par l'autre, serrant le nouvel objet de leur affection.

* * *

Voui! l'alcool développe les effets de la potion de façon exponentielle, si bien qu'il a juste à regarder Harry pour être chaud comme un marron! Niark Niark! Quand à la puissance d'Harry, il s'agit forcément de l'amûr! mais Draco le verra sans doute plus tard!

Voilààààà! J'accepte les oeufs, les tomates pourries, le risotto de votre grand-mère (panzani AUssiiii!), mais pas les canettes et les bouteilles en plastique, c'est pas biodégradable!

M'enfin, moi j'aime bien, c'est déjà ça! ^^ Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine!


	12. Hangover

Vous allez me trouver méchante, mais j'ai encore besoin que Draco haïsse Harry pour le prochain chapitre. Désolée! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un pic-vert broyait complètement le cerveau de Draco. Incapable de bouger la tête quand ressentir une vague de migraines, il se recroquevilla contre le cousin chaud et vivant qu'il serrait. Attendez… Chaud? Vivant?

Avec difficulté, il ouvrit un œil douloureux pour apercevoir une texture couleur chair. Il le détailla assez pour reconnaître un cou et un torse comme couvert de petits fils blancs, des cicatrices, sans doute, mais anciennes. Bouger la tête était insurmontable, mais les mèches brunes qui tombaient en bataille sur la nuque halée étaient trop courtes pour être celles d'Astoria. Il restait bien une personne qui correspondait à la description, mais c'était impossible qu'il dorme dans les bras de Potter, puisqu'il ne lui trouvait aucun charme particulier. Et quand bien même… beurk!

Rah, que quelqu'un arrête ce pic-vert qui prenait son crâne pour un tronc! Draco tenta quand même de lever le nez, encore blotti contre la peau de la nuque et humant son parfum musqué. Aïe, aïe, aïe… allez! Encore un petit centimètre plus haut…

… hm. … Bon, ben il faut bien l'admettre… Il n'y a pas trente six mille personnes qui puissent avoir la tête de demeuré endormi de Potter, ni sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair…Hm.

L'identité de l'intrus étant dévoilé, Draco se pencha sur le problème suivant : qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans ses bras? Euh… Alors… La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait? Ah! Si! Cet enfoiré de Potter l'avait pris en otage! Ensuite il… l'avait forcé à le suivre pour une virée en moto… Aïe. Après… Oui! Ils ont mangé dans un bouiboui asiatique pas super bien tenu… Ah, non! Avant ils avaient été à une fête moldue bizarre. Potter l'avait fait monter sur des engins moldus effrayants! Euh… Allez, mémoire, reviens! Donc, la fête moldue, le chinois (j'suis la carte, j'suis la carte!) et… ça va revenir… dégage sale pic-vert. Fiat Lux! La débéquète, ou un truc du genre… ils ont dansé… longtemps… mais comment de la débéquète, ils se sont retrouvés ainsi…? Le blanc… D'ailleurs, hier soir… il était encore habillé.

Draco vit le visage de Potter se renfrogner, signe qu'il se réveillait. Il se serait volontiers écarté de lui, mais le pic-vert s'acharnait sur lui à chaque mouvement un poil trop rapide. Il se contenta de fixer l'autre d'un œil perplexe et peu enclin à rester ouvert. Potter n'était guère plus frais que lui, et resserra son étreinte contre un Draco pas tout à fait consentant.

- T'as aussi besoin d'un nounours quand tu dors?

- Hm, rumina Potter.

- Hé, je ne suis pas ton polochon!

La remarque fit sourire Potter qui ouvrit enfin les yeux. Mais son visage afficha la surprise en croisant le regard de celui qu'il étreignait.

- Ça va? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- J'ai une gueule de bois monstrueuse.

- Comment ça se fait? Demanda Draco en grimaçant? Je n'ai bu que des boissons sucrées, non?

- C'était des cocktails alcoolisés, répondit Potter en riant.

- QU… - une migraine l'arrêta, il reprit alors plus bas - Comment ça? Tu m'as rendu ivre?

- T'as pas résisté, tu t'es même lâché sur la boisson…

- Merlin, et j'ai fait quoi?

- Mh, plein de truc, sourit Potter en se calant dans l'oreiller.

Soudain, il se redressa violemment, faisant voler les draps et se tournant vers Draco, effaré.

- Quoi? T'as tout oublié?

- Aïe! Oui! Sinon je ne demanderai pas!

- Ah, non, ce n'est pas possible! S'exclama Potter, pourquoi faut-il que… Non! Ce n'est pas vrai!

- Doucement, ce n'est pas toi qui as des pétards qui explosent dans le crâne à chaque bruit qui dépasse le décibel!

Draco n'en était pas pour autant serein. Pourquoi le fait qu'il ait tout oublié met-il Potter dans des états pareils? Qu'a-t-il pu bien faire? Bon, coucher avec lui, c'était fort probable, au vu de leur tenue, ou plutôt de leur absence de tenue. Mais encore, ce n'était pas si tragique que ça… Alors quoi? Oh, Merlin!

- Ne me dis pas que des sorciers nous ont vus? Paniqua-t-il.

- Hein, non, pas du tout… mais, rah! Et puis comment je vais t'expliquer ça?

- M'expliquer quoi?

- Et bien…

Potter cherchait ses mots, faisant des gestes que Draco n'arrivait pas à suivre et encore moins à comprendre. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais la refermait ensuite sans qu'aucun son ne vienne éclaircir les idées de notre pauvre amnésique. Il finit pas prendre son menton entre ses doigts et se tourna vers Draco.

- En fait, ce n'est pas plus mal, dit-il enfin. Ce n'est pas si important au fond. Retiens juste qu'on n'a été vus par aucun sorcier et… c'est tout.

- Potter, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me donner une explication aussi vide?

- Bon, d'accord, d'accord! - il inspira un grand coup. - tu as dragué un moldu, deux en fait, et t'as même embrassé l'un des deux!

- Oh, Merlin. Et?

- T'as commencé un strip-tease, t'as piqué des gorgé de bière comme pas permis et t'as finit rond comme une queue de pelle. Puis, tu m'as sauté dessus!

- Heing? S'étrangla Draco, blême. Tu ne m'aurais pas plutôt violé?

- Je dirais plutôt l'inverse, dit Potter en montrant un suçon violet, je vais avoir bien du mal à cacher ça.

- Et j'ai parlé? Pâlit le noble.

- Non, ça par contre, t'as pas décroché un mot!

- C'est déjà ça… Potter, je t'interdis de me faire boire!

Potter eut un rire bizarre, un peu triste mais amusé quand même.

- Ça… j'ai retenu la leçon!

Il se leva et partit se changer. Draco se demanda quel crédit il pouvait accorder aux paroles de son ennemi depuis tant d'années, qui le soupçonnait encore jusqu'à il y a deux jours, moment où il a accepté de l'aider. Mais bon, s'il l'assurait que personne du monde magique ne les avait vu, l'honneur était sauf.

Se lever fut pour Draco la tâche la plus pénible. Il avait déjà bu plusieurs fois de l'alcool, mais jamais au point d'être bourré. Une cuite qui le faisait danser et embrasser des moldus et lui faisait perdre la mémoire en disait long sur son état du lendemain. Il ne sortit pas du lit avant d'avoir régurgité le contenu de son estomac. D'ailleurs, même après ça, les vertiges le clouèrent au lit. Malgré trois essais successifs, il ne s'arrêta que lorsque Potter rentra à nouveau dans la chambre.

- Oh, là! Fit-il en le retenant de tomber contre la table de nuit. Je ne te conseille qu'une chose : le repos!

- Tu es guérisseur, maintenant, nargua Draco, nauséeux.

- Non, mais inutile d'avoir fait des études pour voir que tu n'es pas remis de ta cuite. Et je n'ai pas envie de ramasser ta gerbe dans toute la maison. Je vais te chercher un thé.

- T'as pas l'impression d'apporter sa tambouille à ton prisonnier.

- Attends de voir Walburga, c'est le meilleur chien de garde au monde.

Draco crut reconnaître le nom d'un membre de la famille Black, mais décidément, son cerveau semblait s'être changé en mélasse pâteuse et pas tout à fait fraîche. Potter remonta un bol d'une boisson chaude imbuvable mais qui calma les vertiges et nausées du malade. Draco finit par se rendormir, sous les protestations de Potter :

- Quel abruti, entendit-il. Oublier ça…

…

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et Draco se prépara à rentrer au manoir. Il ne remercia pas Potter, qui n'avait rien fait concrètement, puisque Londubat était toujours à ses recherches. Il s'excusa juste du dérangement occasionné, provocant un sourire détestable sur le visage à lunettes. Rien ne lui était revenu de la nuit de cuite, mais il savait qu'il avait sans doute fait des choses peu recommandables, il en était persuadé. C'était la raison qui l'avait conduit à se tenir le plus éloigné de Potter et du moindre verre depuis une semaine.

Pourtant, c'était une épreuve désormais bien plus rude qui l'attendait à son retour au manoir. L'avortement était presque criminel chez les sang-purs et l'on préférait tuer l'enfant bâtard à la naissance, ou l'abandonner, que de recourir à cette pratique. Astoria avait donc encore l'embryon en elle qui grandissait, ce que Draco trouva parfait comme punition de sa faute. Quand il apparut devant la haute grille de son chez soi, il vit immédiatement son épouse, à la fois heureuse et craintive de le voir. Comme il s'y attendait, elle avait maigri en une semaine et paraissait malade de remord, mais ne laissait rien paraître de son état.

Draco entra dans la maison, gardant un silence qu'elle n'osait briser. Avec lenteur, il ôta son pardessus et posa sa valise. Il la toisa un instant, la sentant mal à l'aise. Quand il s'approcha d'elle, il la vit trembler un peu et baisser subrepticement la tête. À une vingtaine de centimètre d'elle, il se baissa vers son corps frêle pour l'étreindre, sentant les muscles se tendre sous la robe noire. Son étreinte d'avait rien d'amoureux ou de colérique, elle était purement formelle. Quand il se redressa, il la fixait avec le regard glacial qu'il avait hérité de son père.

- Je te pardonne pour cette unique fois, mais la prochaine trahison te vaudra bien pire que la mort, dit-il.

- J'ai fait une faute irréparable. Je te remercie infiniment de ton pardon. Je ferais tout pour regagner ta confiance et en être digne. Mais… Pour l'enfant?

Draco laissa un silence, observant la réaction d'Astoria. Celle-ci ne quittait pas des yeux son mari, cherchant une réponse favorable. Il détourna le regard et avança en direction du salon. À l'encadrement de le porte il articula difficilement sa décision.

- Je le prendrai comme fils… s'il s'en montre digne.

Il ne vit pas les yeux éplorés d'Astoria s'illuminer de reconnaissance, mais l'unique impression de laisser le fils de traîtres devenir le sien le dégoûtait. Comment allait-il pouvoir aimer cet enfant comme le sien quand ses parents l'avaient trahi aussi bassement. Il ignorait encore l'identité de l'homme qui avait eut Astoria mais savait que la vengeance se savourait glaciale, et très épicée. Il préféra ne pas y penser tout de suite et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, se plongeant à corps perdu dans son travail.

Potter lui envoyait souvent l'avancé des travaux de Londubat, lui laissant au moins un espoir de renouveau dans son existence décidément bien noire. Malheureusement, les études botaniques demandaient énormément de temps pour que les plantes arrivent à maturité. Draco s'occupait donc de ses affaires professionnelles, regardant toujours avec plus d'amertume le ventre de sa femme s'arrondir au fil des mois.

Le seul à qui il pouvait se confier n'était pas vraiment son meilleur ami, mais Potter tenait sa langue, excepté pour parler de sa femme qui aussi était tombée enceinte, de lui apparemment. Ils avaient aussi eut d'autres parties de jambes en l'air, puisqu'aucun ne pouvait se satisfaire, mais ils arrivaient aussi à parler entre deux.

Autour d'un (unique) verre, Draco lui avait même confié ses doutes pour ce qui était de devenir le père de l'enfant, que ce soit à cause de sa situation ou juste du fait qu'il n'était pas son fils. Si encore c'était une fille au visage de sa mère, il pourrait oublier ses origines, mais l'enfant était un garçon qui hériterait sûrement des traits de son père. La grimace de Potter, compatissant, quand il lui apprit la nouvelle ne le rassurait pas franchement non plus. Mais de toute façon, il ne restait plus d'alternative possible et Draco avait juré de pendre l'enfant comme légitime à sa naissance, cinq mois plus tard.

* * *

C'est un petit chapitre, mais l'entre deux actions n'est jamais aisé à comblé et il faut bien se coltiner un peu de calme avant une petit tempête dont j'ai gardé le secret! ^W^

Merci d'avoir lu!


	13. Nuit d'Orage au Cimetière

Je ne suis vraiment pas gentille envers Draco, mais après tout ce qu'il a fait durant sa scolarité, il faut lui briser un peu les ailes pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qui a réellement de la valeur.

Un grand merci à toutes les personne qui ajoutent une Story-Alert à mon histoire, c'est ma plus grande motivation! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quatre semaines après son retour au manoir, une lettre de Sainte Mangouste acheva la santé morale fragile de Draco. Il accourut à la chambre où séjournait son père, inconscient depuis plusieurs mois. Sa mère s'effondra dans ses bras, le visage fatigué et couvert de larmes. Son fils la soutint, lui-même. Il fut ébranlé face au lit où s'étendait le drap blanc qui cachait le corps de son père, décédé quelques heures plus tôt. Draco savait que Narcissa ne résisterait pas à cette épreuve et la serra avec autant d'amour qu'un fils peut offrir à sa mère. Le guérisseur et un Auror qui gardait constamment son père s'assuraient qu'il était bel et bien mort. Draco les jeta littéralement à la porte lorsqu'ils eurent fini, et aucun des deux n'osa protester face à sa colère et son désarroi. Sa mère, assise son le fauteuil qu'elle occupait chaque jour, s'adressa enfin à son fils:

- Draco, mon chéri. Ton… ton père t'a laissé une lettre qu'il a écrite en entrant ici pour la première fois. Il… il avait peur de mourir sans te voir. Il voulait que tu la lises et que tu la gardes.

Elle lui tendit un parchemin plié soigneusement. Draco, jetant un œil sur le corps étendu, la prit soigneusement et la manipula avec précaution. L'écriture appliquée de son père semblait trembler encore et les idées étaient alignées sans ordre, loin du style qu'avait Lucius habituellement.

_Cher Draco,_

_Écrire cette lettre est peut-être étrange. Elle doit sans doute te rappeler celles que je t'envoyais quand tu étais à Poudlard, mais je n'ai pas de confiseries à t'envoyer avec, alors il faudra en demander à ta mère. _

_J'ai appris beaucoup durant mon incarcération à Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs nous faisaient souvent oublier nos plus grands bonheurs, mais moi je m'en souvenais très bien. Ta mère et toi restiez toujours dans un coin de ma mémoire et je pensais souvent à vous. C'est dans ces moments que je me suis rendu compte que tu devenais un homme puissant. Je sais que tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts pour moi, et pour notre famille. Tu étais toujours fier de moi quand tu étais enfant et ça me rendait incroyablement sûr de moi. Mais c'était à mon tour de ressentir l'orgueil d'un père devant le travail de son enfant. _

_Mais je ne veux pas partir avec le regret de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Draco, tu es un héritier d'une des familles les plus puissantes de la sorcellerie. Potter pourra toujours parler, tu es un sang-pur, et donc bien plus fort que les autres sang-mêlés ou sang-de-bourbe. Dans tes veines coule un sang protégé de toutes les impuretés moldue. Sois fier de ce que tu es. Sois fier d'être notre fils, à Narcissa et à moi-même. Et transmet cette fierté à ton enfant, lorsque ton tour viendra d'être père._

_J'aimerais un jour voir mes petits-enfants courir dans le manoir Malefoy et me remémorer alors ces jours où un petit dragon blond aux yeux gris courait vers moi en riant. Je regrette aujourd'hui de t'avoir si souvent rappelé à l'ordre au lieu de te prendre dans mes bras et de jouer avec toi. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi._

_Si je devais mourir maintenant, ne pas pouvoir te guider plus dans la vie qui t'attend serait mon plus grand regret et ma plus grande tristesse. Moi qui ne m'inquiétais jamais de te voir les genoux écorchés, je crains désormais que tu te retrouve face à un problème sur lequel j'aurais pu t'aider. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, car je sais que tu auras toute la sagesse nécessaire pour avancer. Tu es bien plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais été, je t'interdis donc uniquement de laisser quiconque changer ta conduite, qui vaut bien plus que celle de la plupart des anciens Mangemorts. Tu es le seul à t'être relevé d'un si dur passé!_

Draco ne put en lire une ligne de plus, ses mains tremblant trop, ses yeux pourtant secs étaient incapables de se concentrer sur les mots. Sa mère lui serrant tendrement l'épaule, elle-même désespérée. Elle esquissa néanmoins un sourire triste:

- Lucius était vraiment très doué pour écrire des lettres.

- Tu as raison, dit Draco. Il t'en a aussi laissé une?

- Une? Il m'a écrit plus de lettres en 25 ans de mariage qu'on ne pourrait en attendre en une vie entière. Mais sa dernière… est mot pour mot la première lettre d'amour qu'il m'a envoyée… en tant d'années, c'est la première fois qu'il manquait d'inspiration, mais il s'est souvenu exactement de cette lettre, qui date pourtant d'avant ta naissance.

dehors, la pluie battait les fenêtres, annonçant un orage noir.

Les préparatifs de l'enterrement furent organisé par Draco, désormais insensible à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il ne s'attendait pas de toute façon à ce qu'une foule vienne y assister. Et en effet, la célébration mortuaire ne rassembla que quelques personnes qui s'étaient assuré qu'aucun journaliste ne les surprenne.

Seul face à la tombe de marbre vert, une fois les invités et sa mère repartis, Draco s'assit, les coudes sur les genoux, et les mains entremêlées. Le soir tomba, mais il ne pouvait pas encore partir. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne pleure pas? Son père était mort, mais depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle, il ne parvenait pas à verser la moindre larme. Et maintenant qu'il était enterré, qu'on allait peu à peu l'oublier, le classer dans les disparus dans le temps, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le regretter. Il entendit des pas feutrés derrière lui.

- Tu es sûr qu'il est mort, Potter? Lança-t-il au visiteur.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger dans un moment pareil, mais Astoria s'inquiète…

- Elle t'a appelé?

- Elle prend nos rencontres pour de l'amitié, sans doute.

- L'idiote. Je vais bien. Va-t'en.

Loin de l'écouter, Potter s'assit à ses côtés. Draco remarqua qu'il portait sa cape d'invisibilité. Potter glissa une jambe sous les genoux du Noble et l'autre contre son dos. Il étendit ses bras autour de ses épaules sans que Draco ne réagisse, ne faisant pas même attention à la chaleur qui naissait dans son corps. Le discours de ce dernier était monocorde.

- Tu joues dans la sentimentalité, Potter?

- Pas du tout.

- Tu veux une partie de jambe en l'air, alors?

- Arrête, gronda Potter.

- Alors tu fous quoi, là?

- Je te console, répondit-il, du tac au tac.

- Change tes lunettes, le myope. Je ne pleure pas.

- Oh! Ça va venir…

- Et si ça ne vient pas?

- Ça viendras, forcément. Tu ne peux pas retenir tout ça en toi, sinon ça va t'empoisonner. Peut-être même te tuer.

- Donc ce n'était ni de la sentimentalité, ni l'histoire d'une sauterie mais les deux. Tu te soucies de mon sort, alors. Je suis un si bon coup que ça?

Potter serra plus fort les épaules de Draco.

- Tu me fais mal, remarqua placidement Draco.

- C'est rien à coté de ce que tu ressens.

- T'es psy, maintenant? Ou tu crois tout savoir sur moi? Que je sache, tu ne savais même pas parler quand on a enterré ton vieux et sa sang-de-bourbe. - Potter serra plus fort - Ah. C'est vrai qu'il y a eu ton parrain, le taulard. Puis l'autre taré de dirlo à la con, et après tous tes chers amis de l'A.D. et de l'ordre du phénix. Ça, la mort, tu connais. Comment pourrais-je m'apitoyer sur mon sort, moi qui enterre pour la première fois un membre de ma famille?

- Tu es cruel.

- Oh, qu'ils aillent au diable, je ne les connaissais même pas…

- Non, je parle de toi.

- Pardon?

- Tu as le droit de pleurer ton père, murmura Potter, ça n'a rien d'indécent. Tu peux souffrir, même quand c'est moins que les autres et le montrer.

- Pour qu'on se marre, ou qu'on me traite de petite nature. Je me souviens très bien de la honte que m'a faite Mme Pomfresh en deuxième année quand l'hippogriffe m'a attaqué.

- Ça n'a rien de semblable, et tu le sais.

- Mais je ne peux pas, dit Draco en tournant la tête vers Potter.

Potter se tourna aussi vers Draco qui aperçut enfin son visage. Ils ne détournèrent pas un instant le regard tandis que Draco reprenait, toujours sans ton:

- Je ne peux pas pleurer. Je n'y arrive pas. Depuis sa mort, j'ai eu un choc, puis j'ai pris le temps d'assimiler, j'ai même vu son corps. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Pourtant j'aimais profondément mon père, il était tout pour moi, plus que ma propre mère. Je te l'ai dit en sortant d'Azkaban, je n'ai jamais suivi que lui. J'en étais persuadé. Mais je ne ressens rien du tout, pas de tristesse ni de désespoir. J'ai juste un doute affreux qui me ronge : est-ce que je l'aimais tant que ça? Est-ce que ce n'était pas une simple apparence, une façade pour l'image? Comment être sûr de ce que je ressentais? - il fit une pause - J'ai réellement des émotions?

- Oui, assura Potter catégorique. Mais tu te protèges. C'est sans doute involontaire, mais tu t'es forgé une carapace pour ne pas souffrir. Une carapace d'indifférence, mais qui ne dois pas paralyser ton cœur. Tu n'es pas insensible.

- T'as le don de sortir des phrases de héros à tout bout de champ, Potter.

- T'occupe pas de ça, ne change pas de sujet. Draco Malefoy, regarde cette tombe et dis-moi ce que tu ressens! Ou dis-le-lui!

Draco soupira en fixant la pierre tombale devant lui. Potter changea de position, s'asseyant derrière Draco, une jambe de chaque côté, les bras tombant autour de la taille fine, le menton sur son épaule gauche. Un long silence passa avant qu'il ne donne un coup de tête sur celle de Draco.

- À quoi ça sert? Dit ce dernier. Physiquement, les morts n'entendent rien.

- Ce n'est pas pour lui, que tu parles, c'est pour toi!

- Pff! Bonsoir, père, je suis désolé de vous déranger dans votre repos, mais j'ai un abruti derrière moi qui veut que je vous parle, mais pas à vous, allez comprendre. Je vous remercie de votre lettre, et j'en appliquerai les conseils du mieux que je peux. Je regrette de vous avoir menti sur la potion qui pèse sur moi et tout ce qu'elle m'a fait faire et penser à votre sujet, mais rassurez-vous, car je ne viendrais pas troubler votre repos après cela. Ça te va, Potter.

- C'est nul… mais continue!

- Tu commences à me casser les… pieds, tu le sais.

- Soit, changeons de méthode.

Sans ménagement, Potter mordit la base du cou de Draco. Celui-ci ne protesta pas.

- Efficace, dis-moi, souleva-t-il flegmatique, tu comptes me prendre sur la tombe?

Potter ne répondit pas, mais il resserra les mâchoires, toujours plus fort, faisant de la marque de morsure une plaie qui tâcha de rouge la chemise de lin. Draco, les yeux d'abord pensif, les ouvrit peu à peu à mesure que la douleur augmentait, imposant un message d'alerte dans son cerveau. Un réflexe tardif le fit se cambrer en arrière. Un hoquet de douleur franchit ses lèvres et ses mains cherchèrent à arrêter Potter. Ce dernier les retint au sol, continuant sa torture sur le corps tendu par la souffrance de Draco.

Les grimaces et hoquets de douleur se répétèrent, quand Draco sentit soudain la tiédeur d'une larme sur sa joue. Potter relâcha sa peau meurtrie et s'occupa de lécher soigneusement le sang qui s'échappait de la blessure, malgré les spasmes qui secouaient les épaules de Draco. Celui-ci exultait toute la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cou. Il entendit Potter lui murmurer avec précision tout ce qui lui arrivait, gardant une main plaquée sur la bouche pour atténuer ses pleurs devenus irrépressibles :

- D'abord, dit Potter, tu vas juste pleurer parce que tu as mal, physiquement. Mais, même avec la douleur passée, tu ressens le besoin de continuer à verser tes larmes. Tu ne comprends pas, et c'est normal. Mais il va falloir te faire à l'idée que tu pleures pour quelque chose, plus précisément pour quelqu'un. Tu te fais peu à peu à l'idée qu'il ne viendra pas te consoler, qu'il est parti pour toujours, que ce que tu pensais avoir clairement assimilé, tu ne le réalises vraiment que maintenant. Et ça te fais peur, ça te rend triste, désespéré, ça t'accable de toute la souffrance qu'on ressent quand on perd un être cher. Une souffrance à la hauteur de l'affection que tu lui portais.

Draco sanglotait, pour tout ce qu'avait dit Potter et pour une chose encore. Il pleurait de dépit et de rage, qu'un homme comme Potter puisse lire si facilement en lui, comprendre même mieux que lui comment il réagissait. Il détestait qu'il ait si aisément le contrôle de sa vie, jusqu'à devenir le seul en qui il avait confiance, alors qu'il devait le haïr et rester aussi éloigné de lui que possible. Pourquoi son père était mort et qu'un pareil enfoiré vivait, l'aidant à faire son deuil en le blessant, tant dans son corps que dans son âme et son honneur?

Il resta un long moment, assis, les jambes pliées devant lui, pleurant silencieusement dans la paume de sa main. Potter, contre son dos, l'enlaçant en silence, le forçait à garder le cou tendu et léchait la plaie, pour la soigner ou la faire saigner davantage, il n'aurait su dire. Un éclair déchira le ciel nocturne, mais aucun ne s'en souciait, la pluie les trempa sans qu'ils s'en incommodent et le grondement sourd de l'orage ne les effrayait plus.

* * *

Voilà que j'essaye le style death fic', mais ça a un petit côté twilight un peu moins guimauve que les romans (ça reste guimauve quand même). J'avoue que j'aurais voulu mettre cette scène une fois que Draco ait récupéré son corps d'Homme, et je trouvais que ça aurait mieux rendu, mais libre à vous de lire ce chapitre à votre guise. ^W^.

Merci encore de lire cette histoire. A la prochaine Up'.


	14. Lueur d'Espoir

Voilà un chapitre un peu en retard par rapport à mon rythme habituel, mais j'étais en virée pour cause d'exam à pétaouchnok (vive les centres d'examen tous les 500 km...) Mais il est là! Un peu petit, mais je me rattraperai sur le prochain! ^^

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, bonne lecture!

* * *

À chaque fois qu'il voyait Potter, Draco finissait immanquablement dans son lit. Ce matin-là pourtant, une chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Si les autres fois, il s'était toujours réveillé nu sous les draps, il se vit vêtu d'une chemise de nuit, le col juste entrouvert, et sous une quantité impressionnante de couvertures. Son cou le lançait encore un peu, mais il ne trouva plus la plaie d'hier soir. Comme à l'accoutumée, sa tête reposait sur le bras de Potter, qui incroyablement ne dormait pas. Sa chemise était trempée sur une bonne partie du bras et jusqu'au torse, mais il s'en fichait totalement, fixant patiemment Draco. Ce dernier n'avait plus de force, et n'essaya même pas de se lever.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

- L'orage a éclaté, répondit Potter. Tu étais anémié et tu pleurais beaucoup, j'ai crains que tu ne tombe malade, alors je t'ai ramené ici. Ça va ?

- Pourquoi pas au manoir?

- À cause de la blessure. J'ai utilisé des larmes de Fumseck pour la soigner. Et puis aussi parce que j'avais prévenu Astoria que tu ne rentrerais sans doute pas cette nuit.

- C'est vraiment une idiote…

- Ne dis pas ça, Ginny aussi y croit.

- Ça en fait deux, alors… j'ai pleuré longtemps?

- T'as arrêté de gémir une fois endormi, mais t'as continué de pleurer jusqu'à il y a deux heures environ.

- Merci le psy, dis-moi. Et que me vaut l'accoutrement?

- On grelottait de froid, alors je nous ai séchés et réchauffés. Je crois que ça n'a pas suffi, souffla Potter en se mettant une main sur le front. J'ai une migraine et de la fièvre. Toi aussi, je crois.

Il plia le coude et posa sa paume fraîche sur le front chaud de Draco. Celui-ci retint sa main quand il voulut l'enlever, voulant profiter un peu plus de cette fraîcheur bienvenue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il touchait les mains de Potter, mais elles lui semblèrent à cet instant grandes et calleuses, mais aussi bienfaitrices. La veille, elles lui avaient fait si mal en forçant son corps à souffrir comme il l'avait fait, mais ce matin, elles s'occupaient de lui avec douceur et attention. À côté, ses propres mains, longues, fines et blanches, ne servaient que lui et ses intérêts, et n'avaient jamais satisfait personne d'autre. Il se sentait très étrange, mais ne savait expliquer pourquoi, et finit par le mettre sur le compte de la maladie. Ils restèrent à Grimmaurd le temps de soigner leur rhume, entre autres activités.

Évidemment, Draco évitait d'autant plus de croiser Astoria dans son état. Personne n'était au courant de sa grossesse, et elle le cachait précautionneusement à tous. Draco aurait pourtant tout donné pour empêcher la naissance du bébé. Loin des convenances et de toute considération de respect de la vie, il lui prenait souvent l'envie de faire disparaître le ventre rond d'Astoria comme un mauvais cauchemar, juste pour ravoir confiance en elle et redevenir l'unique homme qu'elle ait connu. Astoria aurait été choquée d'entendre son mari penser de la sorte, mais il s''en fichait un peu, elle était seule responsable. Désormais, leur mariage n'était plus qu'un contrat de vie commune, une banale formalité de la vie, comme une assurance descendance, et même pas la sienne… Mais Draco détestait les formalités.

Au moins, il était redevenu l'unique dirigeant de son entreprise, et s'y accrochait comme un pendu à sa corde, découchant souvent pour le travail, mais aussi pour aller voir Potter à Grimmaurd ou Londubat à Poudlard. Son acharnement valut une nouvelle vague de nouveautés qui offrirent un essor inédit et l'ouverture de nouvelles succursales. N'ayant plus rien d'autre à faire, Draco bâtissait un empire, et ses collaborateurs voyaient presque en lui un futur ministre, à les entendre. Mais ça aussi il s'en fichait. Il avait fait de son travail sa seule occupation et ses visites à Grimmaurd son seul loisir. Et ce, pendant deux mois.

Son seul espoir arrivait toutes les semaines par hibou postal. Londubat finit par lui apprendre qu'il détenait sûrement la clé de sa délivrance. Draco transplana aussitôt à Poudlard.

Londubat sembla surpris de le voir à la porte de la serre quand il allait la fermer. Il se reprit et l'invita à entrer.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir, avoua Londubat en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

- Tu n'imagine pas mon impatience, répondit Draco. J'attends la fin de ce supplice plus qu'on attendrait Noël.

- C'est si horrible que ça d'être une femme? S'inquiéta le botaniste en fouillant sa réserve

- Pire encore.

- Dis donc. Et en quoi Harry est-il responsable?

- Il ne te l'a pas dit?

- Dès qu'on se voit, il parvient à éviter la question. Je dois dire que ça m'inquiète un peu. Depuis la Bataille, il semble obnubilé par ce que tu fais. Non, plutôt par ce qu'il croit que tu fais. Il te voit sûrement comme son nouvel ennemi mortel, et qu'il t'aide à réégler tes problèmes, ça cache quelque chose.

- La potion était dans le vin d'honneur de la mariée. Weasley me l'a fait boire à la place de ma coupe, et Potter n'a pas pensé une seconde que je puisse accepter de me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans prendre la moindre précaution.

Londubat fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça en silence. Il finit par soulever une plante aussi étrange que celles qui les entouraient. Du pot de terre, elle poussait en colonne serrée de plusieurs tiges bleu électrique et garnie de feuilles larges et épaisses. L'unique fleur était énorme, plus grande que la tête du botaniste caché derrière. Elle s'étendait en six pétales bleu clair, coupés en dents de scie, ressemblant au toucher à des cornes. En son centre, une sorte d'excroissance couleur feu se mouvait telles des flammes.

- C'est une Nigelle Draconique, présenta Londubat. Elle ne pousse pas tous les ans, tu as de la chance. D'après mes recherches, elle a souvent été utilisée comme ultime remède dans des cas de transformations inexpliquées ou incurables. Si tu en bois la sève, cela effacera, sinon tous, au moins la plupart des effets que tu m'as décrits. Et c'est attesté sans effet secondaire. Mais comme tu es un cas sans précédent, je ne peux rien te promettre…

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire. Ça a quel goût?

- Bois-le vite…

- Rassurant.

Londubat sortit une petite serpe. Il entailla doucement la tige qui se serra davantage tandis qu'un liquide bleu roi en sortait. Le botaniste le récolta dans une coupelle de verre qu'il tendit à Draco. Celui-ci hésita, mais il balaya bien vite la pensée qui l'arrêtait et but d'un trait le liquide. Il était froid sur ses lèvres mais semblait brûler sa gorge, et son goût était abominable. Si ça ne lui garantissait pas une chance de redevenir un homme, Draco l'aurait recraché immédiatement, mais il prit sur lui et avala la dernière gorgée en réprimant un haut-le-cœur pourtant bien compréhensible. Il sentit la chaleur de la sève gagner tout son corps, commençant dans son estomac, et passant dans ses bras, ses jambes et sa tête. Mais à l'inverse, son ventre se refroidit et effaçait peu à peu les premiers effets de la potion. Au bout d'une vingtaine de seconde, Draco ne sentait plus que l'arrière-goût immonde de la substance. Il était toujours une femme.

Londubat restait perplexe, incapable de deviner si son remède avait fonctionné sous le camouflage que portait son patient. Ce dernier finit par se lever et s'apprêta à partir, dépité.

- J'ai de la chance, mon œil… soupira-t-il.

- Ça n'a pas fonctionné?

- Non, j'y ai cru au début, mais les effets se sont arrêté.

- Ce n'est pas normal, affirma Londubat. Elle devait au moins te rendre l'apparence… à moins que…

Il sauta presque sur le vieux grimoire qui trainait sur le bureau. Alors qu'il lisait, Draco s'avança d'un pas vers la sortie, aussitôt arrêté par le professeur qui lui ordonna pratiquement de se rasseoir. Peu habitué à cette autorité, Draco se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à attendre un moment et se réinstalla sur le siège.

Les yeux de Londubat courraient sur les pages, en lui donnant un air dramatique. Il leva enfin le nez du livre et farfouilla dans la réserve, soulevant sans remord un nuage de poussière sombre. Il réapparut avec une petite fleur blanche, qu'il tenait avec des gants. Il en tira un pétale qu'il plaqua sur le front de Draco. Celui-ci, qui avait fait un geste de recul face à l'agressivité du professeur, n'osait plus bouger, les yeux grands ouverts et ne comprenant rien à la folie qui prenait soudain le botaniste.

Il vit celui-ci formuler un rapide "pas ça" avant d'ôter sa main et de regarder désespéré le pétale, devenu rouge sang.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? Osa Draco.

- Celaspino(1), ce n'est pas possible…

- Allô? Londubat? Tu es là?

- Malefoy, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre.

- Commence par la mauvaise, eu point où j'en suis…

- Aucune plante ne pourra plus te rendre ton apparence.

- Merlin, je suis fichu alors?

- Pas exactement, la bonne nouvelle c'est que…

* * *

(1) L'un des premiers botanistes de l'histoire.

"Être une femme" de Sardou m'a beaucoup inspirée! Quand on imagine l'angoisse des femmes qu'il énumère, j'en aurai presque fais une crise cardiaque.

Est-ce utile de trancher ici le chapitre quand vous savez pertinemment ce que va révéler Neuville? Bah oui, pour l'auteur au moins! ^^

A la suite!


	15. Une Grossesse et Un Enterrement

Bravo à toutes celles qui ont deviné (j'ai laissé des indices^^) et Bonne Lecture!

* * *

- Pas exactement, la bonne nouvelle c'est que tu es enceinte.

Draco mit un temps à assimiler la nouvelle et en resta abasourdi. Londubat prit cette réaction pour un oui et soupira, presque triste.

- Au moins, dans neuf mois, tu es à nouveau un homme. La probabilité que tu sois fécond était faible, mais tu l'es. C'est bien. Et je présume qu'Harry en est le père…

- Comment…?

- Il t'aide, et je présume qu'aucun autre homme à part nous deux ne sait que tu es une femme. Le reste, c'est du cours de biologie… mais qu'il ait trompé Ginny pour toi, ça me dépasse…

- Le Connard!

Draco crut qu'il allait se changer en dragon, Londubat ne pouvait plus le retenir et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot de plus, Draco l'avait envoyé promené en appliquant un sort d'oubliette. Ce dernier réussit à atteindre Grimmaurd courant presque pour être plus vite devant…

- Malefoy! Que faisais-tu? Dit Potter joyeusement.

- Tu es un homme mort…

Avant que le cerveau de Potter n'analyse la phrase, il se retrouva un poing dans la figure, s'enfonçant davantage dans le canapé où il somnolait deux secondes plus tôt. Il se prit quelques coups de plus avant de finalement se défendre et retenir la furie qui s'acharnait sur lui. Il plaqua Draco sur le sol, tenait ses poignets d'une main au dessus de sa tête, retenant ses jambes des siennes. Même si Draco se débattait comme le diable, l'insultant de toutes les injures que comptait (ou pas) le dictionnaire, il prit le temps de se remettre de l'assaut secouant la tête et essuyant le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres. Il soupira avec un sourire bienveillant et se pencha sur son prisonnier.

- Potter, vociférait Draco. Je vais te tuer!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Potter d'un air condescendant, quoiqu'un peu inquiet.

Mais Draco était trop énervé pour répondre et cherchait à se libérer de la poigne de fer de Potter, jurant comme un charretier. Potter fronça les sourcils et finit pas coller sa main libre sur la bouche, décidément trop bruyante de Draco, bronchant à peine quand il le mordit vertement.

- Malefoy, je comprends que tu sois énervé, mais si tu ne m'explique pas clairement pourquoi, ni ce qui se passe, je ne pourrais rien y faire.

- Draco se calma un peu mais ses yeux lançaient des flammes. Potter au dessus décida de libérer sa bouche, et reçut un magnifique hurlement dans les oreilles.

- Je suis enceinte! Triple imbécile.

La rage de Draco ne fit qu'empirer en voyant l'air benêt que prit Potter à l'annonce. Il profita de son étonnement pour se libérer de sa prise, l'envoyant par la même occasion contre le canapé. Il fit les cent pas devant la cheminée sans quitter l'objet de sa colère des yeux. Potter restait muet, presque impassible. Il tenta :

- Tu es…?

- Enceinte, oui! Il y a un polichinelle dans le tiroir, une brioche au four, en travaux! Bref : il y a un bébé qui pousse dans Mon ventre! Pour être précis, TU m'as foutu enceinte!

- Mais comment…?

- C'est vrai qu'on pourrait hésiter sur la question, non? Rah! Merlin, qu'il m'énerve!

- Non, comment ça se fait? Et qui te l'as dit?

- Je n'en sais rien, Londubat a fait un test avec une de ses plantes et à cause de ça, je ne pourrais plus utiliser de potions ou quoi que ce soit à base de plante pour retrouver mon corps, même si j'avorte! La potion devait me rendre stérile!

- C'était juste une présomption, tempéra Potter encore éberlué. Mais donc ça veut dire…

Draco s'arrêta mi-surpris, mi-furieux qu'il achève sa phrase.

- Que tu vas devoir garder l'enfant et l'accoucher si tu veux redevenir un homme, acheva Potter en regardant Draco dans les yeux.

- T'as pas fait de longues études, ça se voit…

- Génial! Déclara alors l'Auror en levant les bras. Comme ça dans neuf mois tu retrouveras ton corps!

Draco retint ses mains au dernier moment avant qu'elles n'enserrent le cou du félon, réprimant des pulsions plus meurtrières les unes que les autres. Il inspira un grand coup, mais sa rage transparaissait clairement dans ses paroles.

- "Génial", articula-t-il, n'aurait pas été le mot que j'aurais employé, vois-tu. Catastrophique, affreux, ou simplement épouvantable iraient mieux. Que je résume la situation, je, désigné Draco Malefoy, censé être un homme depuis 22 ans maintenant, je me retrouve enceinte, d'un homme que je déteste mais avec qui j'ai couché à plusieurs reprises. J'explique ça comment à Astoria, à ma mère! - Draco s'arrêta dans ses pensées - Et surtout : je fais quoi du gosse?

- Tu le gardes, dit instantanément Potter.

- Oh, non! Repoussa Draco en reprenant ses cent pas. Je refuse que le fils ou la fille de Potter vive sous le même toit que moi. Je refuse d'élever un mini-toi! En plus, c'est un sang-mêlé! Hors de question que je te le confie, ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de Potter : je ne peux pas laisser une branche dissidente naître… le mieux serait que je m'en débarrasse à sa naissance, ça évitera tous les problèmes!

- Tu penses pouvoir tuer un bébé quand tu n'as pas pu tuer un vieil homme? Releva Potter, mauvais.

- Oh, je pourrais te demander ce service, assura Draco sur le même ton.

Leur querelle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de l'elfe de maison de Draco, essoufflé, dans la salle.

- Maître, le pria précipitamment Jester. Madame est très mal, elle est au manoir et le médicomage requiert votre présence.

- Que lui arrive-t-il?

- Elle saigne beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup!

Draco et Potter ne s'échangèrent pas un regard, mais partirent tous deux vers le manoir, suivant l'elfe de près qui galopait. Astoria étendue dans son lit, était pâle et délirait. Le médicomage à ses côtés se leva à l'entrée du maître de la maison.

- Mr Malefoy, dit-il, votre femme subit des complications de grossesse. Mais elle a insisté pour garder l'enfant au risque même de mourir. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

- Attendez, paniqua Draco. Sauvez-la, elle! Laissez l'enfant mais occupez-vous de ma femme!

- Malheureusement, elle m'a demandé de faire au mieux pour le bébé, Monsieur.

- Je suis son mari, et je décide si elle doit vivre ou mourir. De toute façon, le bébé n'est pas à terme, et aura d'autant moins de chance de survivre aussi prématuré. Laissez l'enfant, trancha Draco. Sauvez Astoria.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant et une menace pour faire changer le médecin d'avis. Draco fut conduit au salon avec Potter. Étrangement, il oublia un instant son état pour n'être occupé que par celui d'Astoria. Certes il l'avait dédaigné et gardait de la rancœur envers ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle ne méritait pas de mourir pour ça. Draco sentit même une pointe de colère le blesser en imaginant qu'elle avait pensé le laisser seul avec son bâtard, fragile qui plus est.

La soirée et la nuit fut longue : quand les médicomages eurent fini de soigner la jeune femme, Draco s'occupa des formalités, demanda aux mages la plus grande discrétion quant à cette histoire, ce qui l'occupa une bonne partie de la nuit. Potter eut la décence de rester en retrait, mais il ne quittait pas pour autant le canapé du salon dans lequel ils avaient attendus. Quand Draco eut fini, il alla lui demander de partir.

- Potter, si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerais que tu t'en ailles maintenant.

- Non, fit Potter comme si on lui laissait le choix.

- Vire de chez moi, je dois m'occuper de ma femme, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à la maman avec toi.

Potter saisit Draco par le col et le fit tomber contre lui, leur visage à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Même si Draco ressentait le désir monter en lui, c'est l'irritation qui teinta sa voix:

- Potter, lâche-moi!

- Je veux que tu garde le bébé, le coupa l'Auror. Il n'est pas qu'à toi, et je refuse que tu tues mon enfant.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ni l'endroit, ni le moment de parler de ça. Potter!

Mais celui-ci le fixait dans les yeux, plus sérieux et déterminé que jamais. Quand diable avait-il ôté ses lunettes? Et comment résister à son corps quand il polluait son esprit épuisé de pensées aussi excitantes. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Draco alla chercher les lèvres de son ennemi qui répondit aussitôt au baiser. Non, il fallait qu'il s'énerve et le repousse, pas qu'il lui tombe dans les bras à chaque mot doux, fichue féminité! Le désir était palpable et Draco se serait bien laissé bercer pour fêter la disparition du bébé d'Astoria. Les mains de Potter l'y invitaient très cordialement, d'ailleurs. Mais Potter rompit le baiser et le fixa à nouveau, le faisant rougir affreusement.

- Garde-le, s'il te plait.

- Mais je ne peux pas, émit Draco, peu assuré.

- S'il te plaît, répéta Potter, pas suppliant pour un sou.

- Je dois y réfléchir, ce n'est pas une décision que je peux prendre comme ça. Toi non plus, tu ne pourras pas l'élever, avec Wea… ta femme.

- Draco, murmura Potter à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

C'était la torture la plus agréable et la plus frustrante qu'ait subi Draco. Il se sentait incapable de résister, même par fierté. Le plaisir d'entendre ces mots et de sentir ces caresses ne suffisait pas à combler le désir d'être supplié et aimé comme il le souhaitait. Et son prénom murmuré ainsi lui offrit une impression de déjà vu merveilleuse. Il se savait littéralement excité et finit par céder sous le regard intense de Potter, oubliant tous ses devoirs envers sa femme et tous les autres.

- D'accord, plia Draco, mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Potter fit un large sourire et l'embrassa doucement, appuyant ses caresses jusqu'à l'en faire gémir. Il donna satisfaction à sa frustration avec patience et douceur. Draco fut surpris de tant d'attention de sa part mais se contenta de profiter de ces plaisirs.

Quelques heures plus tard, Astoria sortit de son délire et finit par ouvrir les yeux sous les rayons bénéfiques du soleil. Peu habituée, elle voulut se frotter les yeux mais sa main fut retenue par une autre. Assis à côté d'elle sur un fauteuil, Draco, les traits tirés, les yeux fatigués mais toujours éveillé, la regardait comme rassuré. Son regard devint alors froid et il fixa droit devant lui. Silencieusement, Astoria s'attendit à des réprimandes quand elle posa sa main libre sur son ventre.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais à ce point désespérée, commença Draco. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne le dise, de ne pas être un homme. Je suis persuadé que dans mon corps normal, j'aurais pu être un bon mari et tu n'aurais pas eu envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Tu n'aurais pas non plus pensé à garder l'enfant, même au péril de ta vie. Pour ça aussi je suis désolé.

- Où est… ? osa Astoria

- Le bébé n'avait aucune chance. Je suis désolé. Il va être enterré, mais les elfes sont encore en train de le préparer. C'était une fille, ajouta-t-il.

Astoria ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise. Draco inspira lentement, puis il lâcha la main d'Astoria et la laissa se reposer, posant un doux baiser sur son front. Il referma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. À travers le bois massif, Draco entendit le calme, rompu ensuite par les sanglots de son épouse. Un long moment, il resta là, incapable de l'abandonner, comme d'aller la consoler, subissant le désespoir qu'il lui avait causé sans chercher à l'abréger.

Le petit corps que le Médicomage avait enroulé d'un linge blanc était vraiment minuscule. Les petites mains auraient eu du mal à s'ouvrir pour prendre les doigts de Draco. Les paupières mi-closes avaient semblé prêtes à papillonner sur ses iris de saphir. L'enfant aurait eu les cheveux de sa mère, mais ses yeux d'un bleu encore indéfini avaient frappé le Noble par leur innocence. Quand il l'avait vu, Draco avait été affecté qu'une si belle créature, fut-elle Sang-Mêlé, n'ait pas survécu. Il s'était imaginé un court instant tenir cette poupée, à la maternité de Sainte-Mangouste, curieux de la voir et effrayé de la casser s'il la serrait trop fort. Il avait envisagé la croissance de cette enfant sous son toit, la voir grandir et s'épanouir, la voir danser, jouer du piano comme il le lui aurait enseigné, utiliser sa baguette ou celle de sa mère jusqu'à avoir la sienne et entrer à Poudlard. Mais même son imagination ne pouvait enlever de la petite fille l'impression de trahison et de déception. Sa vie eût-elle été merveilleuse, elle serait restée engendrée par une tromperie et un mensonge.

Levant les yeux dans le salon où reposait le corps, il vit Potter penché sur le berceau mortuaire, souriant doucement à l'enfant comme s'il jouait avec elle, dégageant délicatement de son visage la dentelle blanche. Il leva les yeux vers Draco en se redressant, et tendit les bras pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Draco quitta alors la porte de la chambre, n'écoutant plus les pleurs et les lamentations, préférant le large sourire de son ennemi d'amant. Quand Astoria alla voir son bébé, ils étaient partis du manoir.

Après le deuil de l'enfant qu'Astoria avait nommée Marcia, Draco lui apprit la nouvelle de sa grossesse, le plus calmement et le plus diplomatiquement possible. À son grand étonnement, Astoria prit la nouvelle avec beaucoup de compréhension, espérant juste que comme il l'aurait fait pour Marcia, Draco accepte d'élever l'enfant (ce qui ravit Potter). Mais Astoria, pour des raisons de santé et après l'épreuve qu'elle avait enduré, demanda à son mari le moyen de partir quelques temps loin du manoir, afin de se reposer.

Draco lui organisa alors un voyage et s'amusa de voir qu'au départ du train, le mari était aussi inquiet pour sa femme que l'inverse. Si Draco insistait pour qu'Astoria donne fréquemment de ses nouvelles et rentre dès qu'elle s'en sentait capable, Astoria lui répétait de lui écrire souvent et de la prévenir du moindre problème qu'il rencontrerait en son absence. Ils rirent tous deux en se comparant déjà à un vieux couple de sexagénaires et s'embrassèrent amoureusement quand le sifflet de départ les séparèrent.

* * *

Je pense que ce qui lie Astoria et Draco n'est pas à proprement parler de l'amour. J'ai voulu mettre une complicité et une tendresse toute simple mais qui leur permette de s'en remettre à l'autre en cas de coups durs dans leur vie si mouvementée, et j'aime assez montrer qu'Astoria, même si elle a mal agi, ne l'a pas fait contre son mari, ou pour se venger de lui, c'est juste une femme qui fait des erreurs, comme tout le monde.

J'avoue aussi que j'ai trimé pour ce chapitre, au point ou le doc de base ressemble à un pur délire (je pense le mettre à la fin de l'histoire, pour vous montrer dans quels états je me mets pour écrire, parfois). J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre et à bientôt pour le prochain! ^^


	16. La Vengeance

La vengeance de la femme bafouée. Ce chapitre aurait dû être plus... vulgaire, mais je pense que les insultes n'apportent rien à l'histoire, et que le plus intéressant reste les actes des trois personnages de ce chapitre. j'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Comme l'avait fait sa femme avant lui, Draco s'évertua à cacher sa grossesse avec autant de talent que lorsqu'il s'agissait de cacher sa poitrine. Alors qu'il pensait enfin toucher au but, il se rendit compte que le fait d'être enceinte n'était pas si reposant que ça en avait l'air. Il fut plusieurs fois pris de nausées au beau milieu d'une réunion et avait des sautes d'humeur mémorables. Lui qui avait commencé à fumer quelques temps auparavant devait aussi arrêter impérativement, risquant sinon la santé de son désormais héritier. Un véritable calvaire.

Mais tout cela n'était rien à côté du comportement d'un certain parasite qui s'invitait chez lui et partout où il allait. Potter était devenu aussi collant qu'un bonbon un jour de canicule, et l'été n'arrangeait rien. Il faut dire que même le bébé n'empêchait pas qu'ils se voient et couchent ensemble, rien que pour éviter à Draco sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Ce dernier s'étonnait d'ailleurs que Ginevra Potter ne se doute de rien, étant donné que son frère travaillait avec son mari et qu'il pouvait lui assurer que ses absences n'étaient pas dues au boulot. Peut-être une femme enceinte normale ne ressentait pas de désir durant sa grossesse, ou Mme Potter était aussi tout simplement crédule envers les bobards que devait lui raconter son époux.

Draco était bien loin de la vérité.

Un soir, Draco étudiait un épais dossier en mâchouillant sa longue pipe asiatique désespérément éteinte. Profitant d'un rare jour de repos, il s'était habillé d'une longue robe d'été et d'une robe de chambre légère pour mieux supporter la chaleur étouffante du manoir et laisser son ventre hors des corsets magiques qu'il utilisait habituellement. Depuis qu'il s'était arrondi, Draco craignait le moindre incident qui pouvait faire découvrir à quiconque son état, mais chez lui, il se prenait à poser sa main dessus, quand il percevait que le bébé bougeait. Il se sentait alors à la fois effrayé et si heureux. Potter lui avait déjà fait la remarque qu'à ces moments-là, il était rose et niais, surtout quand il se mettait en boule sur lui-même. Mais l'Auror avait aussi un air stupide quand Draco le laissait poser son oreille sur son ventre. On aurait dit un enfant attendant un cadeau de Noël.

Pensant à ce visage idiot, il ne s'attendit pas à entendre la voix dudit idiot résonner derrière lui. La surprise lui fit lâcher dossier et pipe.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en congé? Demanda Potter, depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

- Merlin, et tu ne devrais pas frapper à la porte au lieu de t'inviter comme ça chez les autres, grogna Draco. Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de ce que je fais de mes congés?

Potter eut un rire étrange, et il sembla d'ailleurs très étrange en général. Les autres fois, il s'assurait de ne pas déranger, ou s'imposait littéralement comme un chat sur un bureau. Le coup de l'arrivée surprise n'avait pourtant jamais fonctionné puisque Draco l'entendait venir à trois kilomètres à la ronde (il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais été très discret).

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

- Devine.

- Très drôle, soupira Draco, sort de chez moi.

- Non.

Ça par contre, c'était on ne peut plus Potteresque. Draco ramassa difficilement le dossier et sa pipe, aidé par son invité.

- Potter, dégage de chez moi. Ce n'est pas une auberge, ici.

- J'y viens tellement souvent, ça doit pouvoir s'arranger.

- Ne t'en fais pas, remarqua Draco, dès que je saurais comment tu arrives à entrer comme ça, je m'assurerai que tu ne remettes plus jamais les pieds ici.

- Oh, je trouverai un autre moyen alors.

- C'est vrai que le grand Auror en Chef Potter trouve toujours un moyen pour arriver à ses fins.

- Mes fins?

- Quoi? Me faire chier de A de l'année à Z ne fait pas partie de tes passe-temps favoris? Certes, contre un service ponctuel, mais toujours de ta faute.

- Ha! Et on voit le résultat, ricana Potter.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire?

- Qu'on voyait le résultat de ce "service".

Potter s'avança et posa nonchalamment sa main sur le ventre rond de son hôte. Draco prit peur et pointa sa baguette contre Potter, reculant maladroitement. Le sort qu'il lança ricocha sur un marbre et toucha une tenture. Sa cible lui ôta sa baguette à main nue et le poussa vertement sur le sofa.

- … Qui êtes-vous?

- Harry Potter, et vous?

- Menteur, murmura Draco.

- Je pense aussi, sourit vilainement l'imposteur. Tu es un fieffé menteur, un manipulateur et un beau salop. Par chance, tu es aussi un piètre sorcier, ça, tu n'as pas changé. Quand Londubat m'a dit que son Rapeltout était constamment rouge, j'ai cru qu'il avait juste oublié de rendre une copie à l'un de ses élèves, comme ça lui arrive si souvent. J'étais loin d'imaginer que ce qu'il avait oublié ait pu être aussi…

Le faux Potter fusilla Draco du regard sans finir sa phrase. Draco chercha un détail qui pourrait l'aider à identifier cet intrus et ne trouva qu'une baguette de seconde main. Il ignorait encore qui se cachait derrière le visage de Potter, hésitant entre Ronald Weasley, sa femme ou Ginevra elle-même. Il élimina bien vite de premier au vu du plan qu'il ou elle avait monté.

- Comment tu t'y es pris pour amener Harry à s'intéresser à toi?

Draco resta silencieux, cherchant rapidement un moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Mais tant que l'imposteur pouvait user de la force de Potter, il ne pourrait sans doute pas fuir d'ici. Il lui fallait alors jouer avec le temps, en espérant que la potion s'estompe rapidement. Le double rit froidement.

- Tu as été jusqu'à te changer en femme pour le séduire, c'est ingénieux… lui offrir un genre exotique, n'est-ce pas?

- Il n'a pas été difficile à convaincre, coupa Draco. Jouer les demoiselles en détresse suffit pour attirer son attention. Tu connais ça, non?

Son adversaire tiqua. C'était bien Ginny Potter cachée sous un Polynectar qui venait faire sa crise de jalousie chez lui. Comme tous ceux de sa famille, elle avait le sang chaud et l'esprit étriqué. Mais Draco ignorait si son idée était d'elle seule ou si elle était aidée par d'autres, Londubat n'étant pas franchement d'une grande menace.

- Après tout, tu es sa première jouvencelle en détresse, sourit Draco. Ginevra Potter.

- Ce n'est pas faux, admit Ginny.

- Ce qui est impressionnant, c'est que Potter est un grand passionné, vanta Draco en se rasseyant mieux. Qu'il est mignon quand il dit qu'il est amoureux de moi, qu'"il m'aime". Ou même quand il me rend ces "services" avec tant d'attention et d'ardeur. Il doit être un mari formidable.

- Comment…?

- Quoi, tu l'ignores? Tu es pourtant la mieux placée pour en juger, non?

Draco eut un rire clair, digne de ses plus grands rôles.

- Ha! Oui! C'est vrai qu'à peine quelques semaines après votre mariage, tu t'es envolée pour la Coupe de Quidditch. Il en était éploré… et si seul.

- De quel droit…?

- Mais de celui que tu m'as gentiment offert en cédant ta place, trancha Draco. Puisque tu croyais avoir acquis son amour, tu ne m'as pas posé de grands problèmes. Je n'ai eu qu'à aller le voir dans les moments où il attendait le plus tristement du monde un peu de compagnie, histoire de le réconforter dans sa solitude. Pour le garder, ce que tu n'as pas su faire, il suffit de faire ce que j'ai fait à ton arrivée, lui résister. Si je cours, il me poursuit, c'est si drôle. Tu étais à peine mariée et déjà cocue, ma pauvre enfant. Puis lors de ta seconde saison, et durant ta première et seconde grossesses… mes félicitations pour ton fils, au fait. Je me demande si tu en as mis d'autres au courant.

- Toi… rugit Ginny.

Draco eut un large sourire en voyant le sosie de Potter rager aussi ouvertement. Il commençait à apprécier la situation, à son avantage. Il continua un peu.

- Non, tu as trop honte, comprit-il. C'est un garçon facile quand on le connaît un peu. Et aussi quand on est aussi bien foutu que je le suis. Parce qu'excuse-moi, trésor, les magazines et les gazettes ne te mettent pas à ton avantage, quand j'y suis aussi beau qu'un dieu grec. Qu'il doit te trouver plate, morne, bref, ennuyeuse! Une simple épouse ne peux pas grand-chose contre une parfaite maîtresse. J'en suis presque triste, susurra-t-il, ça ôte le prestige de mon exploit.

- Depuis mon mariage? Questionna crument Ginny.

- Oh! Un peu avant, à vrai dire, mais la date officielle remonte dans ces eaux-là, estima Draco en faisant un geste vague. Non, reprit-il en pointant l'index au ciel, je dirai plutôt exactement au soir de ton mariage.

Ginny Potter était désormais pâle comme la mort. Draco hocha la tête sur le côté en souriant.

- Tu ne te rappelle pas du coup de fil que tu m'as passé le lendemain? Je t'avais pourtant donné un indice, non? "Je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement", je crois me souvenir. Pas le même, suivant si c'est le mari ou la femme.

- Espèce de… exécra Ginny en tendant sa baguette tremblante de colère vers Draco qui ne semblait pas effrayé. Pour ta femme aussi, c'était une manipulation?

Draco garda le visage impassible mais resta stupéfait d'entendre parler d'Astoria à un pareil moment.

- Tu as fait passer ta femme pour une femme infidèle juste pour l'écarter, plaignit Ginny.

- En quelque sorte, fit Draco.

- Mais tout ça pour quoi? Interrogea Ginny. Tu aimes Harry? T'aime-t-il seulement?

- Oh, voyons, dit Draco en secouant tristement la tête. S'il ne m'aime pas, il s'en persuade, tant il est adorable. Pour ma part, c'est un véritable divertissement dont je ne me lasse pas. Il est tellement stupide, si obéissant, presque servile…

- Assez! Cria Ginny.

Les cheveux bruns redevenaient peu à peu roux et longs et les taches de rousseur commencèrent à apparaître sous ses lunettes. Sa silhouette rétrécit et Ginny Potter reprit ses traits, tirés par la haine et la rage. Son bras tendu n'avait pas bougé, visant toujours la gorge de Draco, qui soupira d'ennui. Il n'avait raconté que des mensonges et s'était beaucoup amusé, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle menaçait dans le vent. Elle avait déjà bien du mal à parler.

- Je… je… Balbutia-t-elle.

- Allons, assieds-toi et prenons un thé, invita-t-il dédaigneux.

- La ferme, hurla-t-elle en approchant son arme de la gorge de Draco. Tu m'as volé mon mari, tu as joué avec lui et tu l'as manipulé. Je te hais. Tu n'es qu'un… monstre.

- Quel manque d'imagination. Ce fut aisé de l'avoir, tu sais, enfonça Draco. Mais je T'ai surtout déshonorée, bafouée et ridiculisée. Tu es une victime collatérale, mais j'aime assez le résultat. Je sais aussi que tu a beau pointer ta baguette contre moi - il saisit doucement la baguette et l'abaissa un peu plus - tu ne t'en serviras pas.

Le visage de Ginny montrait clairement qu'il avait raison, car bien qu'au bord de la crise de nerfs, Ginny fixait le ventre de Draco en se pinçant les lèvres.

- La morale, rit Draco. Si je suis un monstre, je suis aussi en cloque de ton cher et tendre mari. Et comment pourrais-tu risquer la vie d'un bébé innocent? Quel dilemme! Assouvir sa vengeance, et attaquer celui qui s'est servi ces quatre dernières années de ton cher époux, et ainsi se soulager de toute cette honte. Ou l'épargner pour le bien de l'enfant qu'il porte.

Ginny ne bougea pas d'un cheveu quand Draco se leva pour atteindre la porte, mais elle la ferma par un sortilège. Il se retourna vers elle, surpris. Elle semblait indécise.

- Si ce n'est qu'un jeu, demanda-t-elle, calmée. Pourquoi l'enfant? Pourquoi risquer durant neuf mois ta renommée pour porter l'enfant d'une simple aventure.

Draco réfléchit rapidement avant de sourire narquoisement.

- Parce que le jeu n'est pas fini, pardi. Il est aujourd'hui obéissant par amour, il le sera plus tard par obligation. C'est… une "garantie" de l'avoir toujours dans la poche, comme un mouchoir jetable.

Draco esquiva le sort lancé contre le linteau de la porte. Ginny l'avait lancé suffisamment loin de lui pour qu'il ne l'atteigne pas, mais Draco n'avait pas en première qualité le courage. Un second sortilège toucha le fauteuil près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Paniqua-t-il.

- J'ai choisi, dit Ginny, que le dilemme penchait du côté de la vengeance.

Draco profita d'un troisième sort pour attraper sa baguette et sortir de la pièce. Il vit au travers des couloirs les corps stupéfixiés de ses elfes de maison et des serviteurs. Il transplana instantanément à Grimmaurd.

Hors d'haleine, sentant la douleur de l'effort transpercer tout son corps et surtout son ventre, Draco ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il atteignit l'étage où lui et Potter avaient l'habitude de dormir. Il n'y trouva personne et s'avança vers l'escalier pour fouiller les autres étages. Il entendit alors le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claqua. Il s'arrêta, mais ne sachant qui était entré, il préféra retourner sur ses pas pour se cacher dans le placard le plus proche.

L'arrivant monta les marches un pas rapide, ouvrant les portes des étages inférieurs une à une. Il faisait froisser les draps qui couvraient les meubles des salles, bougeait quelques meubles, puis continuait dans la pièce suivante. Les marches grincèrent tandis que Draco gardait sa main fermement plaquée contre sa bouche et son nez, se recroquevillant autant que possible sous les manteaux miteux et les balais cassés. Les pas passèrent devant lui, mais l'interstice ne permit à Draco de ne voir que les chaussures et le jean de Potter que Ginny portait déjà chez lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'un ou l'autre qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Et ses yeux s'embuaient de peur d'être trouvé.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Ginny puisse en venir à tuer son enfant pour assouvir une jalousie qu'il n'avait provoqué que par accident. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû mentir et se moquer comme il l'avait fait. Sa seule pensée quand il l'avait fait avait été de ridiculiser Ginny, de lui montrer comme elle était puérile et la faire partir de chez lui. Il s'était juste amusé à la titiller. Et désormais, elle voulait le tuer, ou le blesser, ou tuer son bébé, voire les trois.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à son bébé et resta le plus immobile possible en entendant les pas se rapprocher. La baguette à la main, il se prépara à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte pour lui lancer un sortilège, même impardonnable. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour empêcher cette femme de tuer son enfant.

Un second claquement de la porte d'entrée retint les chaussures qui se tenaient devant le placard. Des pas précipités et un souffle saccadé se fit entendre. Draco reconnut Potter quand il arriva en toussant. Il sursauta en sentant ce dernier plaquer sa femme contre la porte du placard, mais réprima ses sanglots autant que sa panique le lui permettait.

- Ginny, cria-t-il. Es-tu devenue folle? Qu'as-tu fait chez Malefoy? Pourquoi tu portes…? Tu as utilisé du Polynectar!

- Harry, il te manipule, répondit Ginny sur le même ton. Il m'as tout dit, il se sert de toi!

- Ginny, tu n'as pas idée de ce qui se passe, avertit Potter. Il faut absolument le retrouver et veiller à ce…

- Mais l'enfant aussi est un piège! Il cherche à te garder à sa botte. Il veut te faire du chantage! Harry!

- Merlin, mais arrête! Hurla-t-il. Tu ne sais rien de ce que tes actes entraînent! Si Neuville ne m'avait pas prévenu, si je n'étais pas venu, qu'aurais-tu fais?

- Je… bredouilla-t-elle, pourtant fière d'elle. Je me serais débarrassée du bébé et lui aurait fait comprendre qu'on ne joue pas avec mon mari. Parce que preuve du contraire, tu es mon mari, et au lieu de blâmer mes actes, tu devrais bien plus blâmer les tiens, Harry! Depuis notre mariage, il…

- Tu n'imagines même pas combien je suis responsable de mes actes, Ginny, tonna Potter, et je les assume entièrement, ne t'en déplaise. Mais si Malefoy perd son enfant, il ne pourra plus jamais redevenir un homme.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, dédaigna-t-elle. Il n'a fait ça que pour te séduire, et tu t'es fais bêtement avoir. Il me l'a dit aussi.

- Il t'a juste raconté des fadaises! C'est une potion qu'il l'a rendu comme ça. - Potter soupira pour se calmer et eut un rire nerveux - J'aurais adoré qu'il le fasse juste pour ça, d'ailleurs. Où est-il? se reprit-il.

Mais Ginny ne dit pas un mot, sûrement choquée par ce que venait de dire son époux. Ce dernier ragea en s'éloignant et frappa sur un mur:

- Ginny! Où est-il?

- Je ne sais pas, couina Ginny, la voix tremblante. Je le cherche.

- Dans ce cas, rentre à la maison, ordonna Potter sans ton.

- Il en est hors de question! Tu m'as trompé avec Malefoy depuis maintenant quatre ans, tu es en train de ruiner notre mariage, et tu veux que rentre sagement à la maison pour m'occuper de tes fils, pendant que tu cherche ta maîtresse, ou ton amant, et joue les amourettes avec lui? Je t'aime, Harry, mais lui, il…

Un coup de poing retentit contre le placard, à quelques centimètres où devait se trouver le visage de Ginny qui se tut dans un dernier cri. Le murmure menaçant qui s'ensuivit fit frissonner Draco, au bord de la terreur.

- Rentre, répéta distinctement Potter, détachant chaque syllabe, à la maison.

Un silence mortel suivit, où Draco coupa sa respiration, avant que les pas des deux personnes ne s'éloignent, l'un trébuchant en direction de l'escalier, l'autre se précipitant dans les chambres de l'étage. Quand la porte d'entrée claqua à nouveau, Draco n'en bougea pas plus. Il était tétanisé par la peur qu'il avait ressenti, resté enfoncé au fond du placard, une main sur son visage mouillé de larmes, l'autre tenant toujours sa baguette contre la porte. Il entendit sans répondre les appels calmes de Potter.

- Malefoy, où es-tu? Appelait-il doucement.

Il fouillait toutes les pièces de l'étage. Alors qu'il passait devant le placard pour accéder à l'escalier, il s'arrêta.

- Oh, non… soupira Potter, la voix désespérée.

La clenche grinça et la porte s'ouvrit sur Potter, une expression de profonde tristesse sur le visage. Draco n'abaissa pas sa baguette et la serra davantage quand il s'agenouilla devant lui. Potter voulut avancer la main vers lui mais Draco se tendit. Il soupira en se grattant la tête.

- Malefoy, murmura-t-il. Tout va bien, c'est fini. Tu peux sortir d'ici, maintenant.

- Non, dit Draco plus bas encore, tout ne va pas bien, Potter. J'ai failli me faire agresser par ta femme, Potter. Elle voulait tuer mon enfant, Potter.

- Mais elle ne le fera pas, assura-t-il. Viens.

- Ne m'approche pas, Potter.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter mon nom, Malefoy.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler quand elle me poursuivait, j'ai supplié ciel et terre pour te voir apparaître quand nous discutions, quand elle m'a menacé, lancé des sorts, suivi et cherché jusqu'ici. Tu es un héros, Potter, ça ne t'oblige pas à n'arriver qu'au dernier moment. Que se serait-il passé si elle avait ouvert la porte?

- Ça ne s'est pas passé, Draco. Elle ne l'a pas fait, alors calme-toi.

- Ne t'approche pas, ou je te lance un sort.

Ses doigts étaient engourdis à force de serrer sa baguette, mais il était littéralement en état de choc. Potter le regarda dans les yeux et étendit les bras de chaque côté, offrant son torse.

- Je ne t'en empêche pas, dit-il avec patience. Tu peux me faire subir le sortilège que tu souhaite, et je le mérite. Mais si tu ne fais rien, je vais entrer dans ce placard, te prendre dans mes bras, et te ramener chez toi. Je te mettrai dans ton lit, je m'assurerai que tout va bien pour toi et le bébé, ferais demander une tisane pour t'aider à t'endormir, puis je partirai. Je retournerai chez moi et j'empêcherai ma femme de te faire le moindre mal. Elle ne t'approchera plus sois-en certain. Maintenant libre à toi de faire ce que tu souhaite.

Draco écouta les paroles de Potter. Il n'y lisait que gentillesse, mais était encore trop apeuré. Potter lui laissa quelques secondes avant d'avancer doucement et d'enrouler ses bras autour de son corps tendu sans faire un geste brusque. Il le souleva avec délicatesse tandis que Draco ressentait la chaleur qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Transplanant jusqu'au manoir, ils furent accueillis par Jester qui, comme les autres, s'était réveillé grâce à un sortilège Revigor de l'Auror. Comme il l'avait dit, Potter le déposa sur son lit et demanda à l'elfe une tisane pendant qu'il couvrait le Noble. L'enfant était agité, mais vivant et bien portant. Draco, replié en position fœtale, était épuisé et au bord des larmes, mais sinon, il allait bien. Enfin, Potter se leva du lit tandis que Jester apportait la tisane. Il s'arrêta et se retourna, ahuri.

Draco se fichait de ce qu'il pourrait dire ensuite, et même s'il se moquerait de lui. Le sentant s'éloigner ainsi, il craignait de revivre cet enfer. Il se cramponnait sur la manche de Potter, le suppliant du regard.

- Je ne veux pas être seul, chuchota-t-il. Reste, je t'en prie.

Potter lui fit un doux sourire avant de se rasseoir. Il passa un long moment à le rassurer et à l'aider à boire la boisson brûlante que l'elfe avait préparée. Entretemps, il donna des instructions aux serviteurs pour sécuriser la résidence et empêcher toute nouvelle intrusion. Draco finit par s'endormir, bercé par les paroles de Potter, sachant déjà qu'au matin, il serait seul dans sa chambre.

Potter revint le lendemain apprendre à Draco que sa femme avait accepté de tirer un trait sur sa vengeance. En échange, Potter et lui ne devaient plus se voir. Draco accepta, car il savait que Potter ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement. Il savait aussi qu'il avait des choses à lui dire.

* * *

"Des choses à lui dire?" Mouah mais que c'est vague! Des _bonnes_ choses? des _mauvaises_ choses? Les deux je pense. Parce qu'il serait temps qu'ils mettent les points sur les i, maintenant...

Prochain épisode : le plan de Potter! (ça aussi c'est vague...^^)

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine fois!


	17. Maternité et aveux

J'ai bien peur ne n'avoir pas été très claire au niveau des dates : je refais un topo depuis le chapitre 8 (qui se passe environ un an après le Mariage d'Harry, à la seconde saison de Ginny).

Chapitre 9, on est bien neuf mois après le mariage de Draco. Ginny est à ce moment enceinte de son premier (j'ai choisi, au pif, de six mois).

Aux 10ème et 11ème chapitres, c'est la même période.

Le 12ème chapitre finit 4 mois après, donc, Ginny est déjà maman d'un bébé d'au moins un mois (au hasard, il s'appelle James Sirius et nait en 2005). Elle est à nouveau enceinte au 13ème chapitre, le premier enfant ayant alors 2-3 mois et, passés les chapitres 14 et 15 (qui représentent 7 mois) le deuxième bébé (Albus Severus, un détail) naît 3 mois avant la fin du chapitre 16. Fin de chapitre qui est alors deux ans et deux mois après le mariage de Draco, ou 3 ans et 6 mois après celui d'Harry.

Pour moi, ça colle. Après, maintenant que je relis, mes ellipses sont souvent cachées au beau milieu des chapitres ou dans des tournures assez alambiquées et je ne précise pas souvent quand le temps passe entre deux chapitres (c'est surement mon plus gros problème dans mon écriture, navrée -_-'). Mauvaise excuse : je n'ai pas franchement développé l'histoire du couple Potter, qui reste une histoire très secondaire.

Une autre confusion a été que plusieurs d'entre vous n'ont pas dû comprendre la scène de la coupe dans les premiers chapitres : en résumé, Harry a versé des potions dans les coupes de Draco (qui devait être du Véritasérum) et de Ginny (La potion de Fertilité (en fait fécondité, fertilité, c'est pour la terre)). Comme Ginny a renversé la coupe de Draco, Véritasérum et Fécondité sont sur un bateau, Véritasérum tombe à l'eau, qui reste-t-il pour se faire boire par Draco? Fécondité? Bravo! Quant à Ginny, elle ne savait pas qu'Harry avait versé une potion dans sa propre coupe (à Ginny) et l'a alors donnée à Draco. Elle s'est ensuite resservi une coupe (sans potion dedans, donc) et champagne.

Mélangez tout ça, ça fait des Chocapics!

…

…

…

Je suis désolée! Je ferais en sorte d'être plus claire par la suite.

* * *

L'échéance qui séparait Draco de l'accouchement et de sa retransformation arrivait à grand pas. Bien qu'il se préparait à vivre seul ce moment attendu autant que redouté, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer il-ne-sait-quelle intervention. Pourtant, une bonne surprise se présenta chez lui un mois avant le jour fatidique. Astoria, sans le prévenir, avait suspendu son voyage pour l'aider à affronter l'épreuve. Elle fut accueillie comme le Messie par son noble de mari, qui la gratifia de cent étreintes et de mille baisers.

Elle put apporter à Draco tout ce qu'il ne trouvait pas dans les livres et le conseillait au mieux. Elle prit son rôle de sage femme très au sérieux et préparait la venue du bébé comme s'il était le sien. Draco s'en trouvait alors à la fois comblé et dérangé. Il lui en fit part pendant une promenade dans le parc, tous deux marchant emmitouflés de manteaux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui assura sa femme. Je suis à tes côtés.

- Astoria, avoua Draco, je m'en veux quand même pour cet enfant. Je t'ai en quelque sorte trompé pour récupérer mon corps.

- Mais je sais que tu ne l'as pas fais contre moi. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, lui sourit-elle.

Draco sentit malgré tout une foule de sentiment monter en lui, la culpabilité en tête. Lui qui avait dénigré et haï sa femme quand elle l'avait trompé, même lorsqu'elle était venue à lui pour obtenir par les larmes et les excuses un pardon qu'il ne lui avait donné qu'à demi-mot… Astoria lui ouvrait cœur et bras, les yeux plein de tendresse et prête à tout excuser face à lui qui lui mentait encore. Il savait que même avec un corps de femme, il n'avait pas acquis l'esprit de sacrifice et l'amour dont certaines pouvaient faire preuve même dans les pires moments. Il enserra Astoria et cacha ses larmes sous son menton, la laissant poser une main sur ses cheveux et un bras sur ses épaules.

- Pourquoi es-tu si gentille, pleura Draco, surtout avec moi?

- Parce que je t'aime, Draco. Plus comme à notre rencontre, je le sais maintenant. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, fort et plein de charisme, je t'ai aimé pour cela. Puis, tu as subi les effets de la potion, et tu t'es révélé perdu, et tu avais besoin d'aide. J'ai alors tout de suite voulu être ton aide. Je t'aimais encore, mais je me rends compte que c'était différent. Cette période où tu as été une femme, je me sentais responsable de toi, et je ne t'aimais pas comme une épouse, mais comme une mère et une sœur. Tu as beau être plus âgé que moi, tu ne cesses de me demander conseils et de me poser des questions, et je te guide au mieux dans ta féminité. Maintenant encore, je veux te protéger de tout ce qui pourrait t'arriver de pénible et douloureux. Je crains aussi de pleurer lors de l'accouchement. De bonheur de voir le bébé en bonne santé et toi à nouveau un homme, mais aussi de tristesse car je sais que cette part de toi que je connais et que j'aime disparaîtra à jamais. Peu à peu, j'ai trouvé dans l'acte stupide de Potter un avantage que j'ai adoré.

- Et tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce que j'ai fait?

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, assura-t-elle. Moi qui connais parfaitement ta position, je sais qu'à ta place, j'en aurais fait autant. Je suis jalouse, bien sûr, mais je sais que tes sentiments envers Potter ne sont pas amoureux. Il n'est pas à proprement parlé un "amant", mais un "donneur". Ne t'en fais pas, susurra-t-elle.

Draco était ému de tant de compassion de son épouse. Ils rentrèrent au manoir pour se réchauffer.

Le moment de l'accouchement arriva enfin, tout comme la fin de l'automne. Des pluies glaciales tombaient depuis plusieurs jours et le vent faisait claquer les volets du manoir Malefoy. Draco sentait dans son corps toute la douleur des contractions qui parcourait chaque muscle. Allongé sur un lit et aidé par Astoria, il crut bien mourir sous cette souffrance qu'on ne pouvait apaiser. Ce fut long avant qu'arrive la perte des eaux et le véritable travail. La nuit était tombée et un orage noir rugissait à travers le pays, lézardant le ciel de nombreux éclairs et ronflant d'autant de tonnerres. Sous les encouragements de sa sage-femme, aidée de quelques serviteurs, Draco avait l'impression que l'orage se déroulait dans son ventre et lacerait son corps épuisé. Dans un dernier effort, l'enfant fut délivré.

Tandis qu'Astoria enveloppait le nouveau-né d'un linge, Draco se sentait brûlant et argileux, et il reconnut l'impression d'être gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche. Il s'étonna de ne plus ressentir la moindre douleur liée à l'accouchement mais seulement une profonde fatigue. Il se leva malgré tout, retrouvant sa grandeur d'homme, sans poitrine et sans taille rondes, mais avec son sexe bien viril. Les muscles qu'il s'était façonnés durant son adolescence avaient néanmoins disparus, le laissant élancé et les membres fins comme à ses douze ans, mais quelques séances de Quidditch le remettraient sûrement rapidement en forme. Il tira un large linge, s'en drapa prestement et s'approcha de la petite table ou Astoria s'occupait du bébé, un peu inquiet. Celle-ci, les yeux fatigués mais heureux, lui fit un grand sourire et souleva le nourrisson minuscule :

- Voici ton fils, Draco, rit-elle, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux. Il va très bien. - Elle se tourna vers le bébé.- Scorpius, voici ton père.

Son enfant dans les bras, jamais Draco ne crut avoir été aussi heureux. Le bébé était blond, frêle et petit, geignant faiblement, mais il était magnifique à ses yeux. Qu'importe l'orage, il se sentait soudain assez de force pour crier au monde entier sa fierté. Il embrassa le front de Scorpius et décida de finir les soins, laissant Astoria se reposer. Draco était lui aussi épuisé, certes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller au berceau de son fils, alerte au moindre geste qu'il faisait. Un médicomage leur rendit visite au petit matin pour s'assurer que le bébé n'avait aucun problème de santé et pour signer l'acte de naissance de l'enfant, tandis que Draco se reposait enfin de cette longue nuit.

Jester annonça alors la visite d'Harry Potter. Draco un peu crispé, confia Scorpis à Astoria et accueillit le visiteur dans sa chambre. Potter entra silencieusement et leva les yeux vers lui, indécis.

- J'ai appris qu'Astoria était revenue, entama-t-il sans saluer.

- En effet, affirma Draco, préférant s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Elle est venue m'aider pour la venue du bébé. Pourquoi es-tu venu?

Potter regarda le berceau d'un œil tendre mais reprit contenance en faisant face à Draco.

- Je crois que nous devons parler, tous les deux.

Draco aurait préféré attendre un moment plus opportun pour parler avec Potter de leur histoire. Entre ça et ses inquiétudes en tant que jeune père, il avait déjà les idées embrouillées seul, s'il en parlait maintenant avec Potter, il risquait de dire… n'importe quoi.

- Dans ce cas, je t'écoute, choisit alors Draco.

Potter s'assit sur le siège en face de lui. Il sembla chercher ses mots avant de lancer :

- Draco, tu m'aimes?

Qu'il l'appelle par son prénom le dérangeait moins depuis peu, mais la question lui fit hérisser le poil.

- Ne… ne raconte pas n'importe quoi! Se défendit Draco. On n'a pas couché ensemble par amour, tu le sais bien! Et pour la fois dernière, j'étais juste effrayé après ce que ta femme m'avait… ! Jamais… Quoi?

Potter le fixa dans les yeux, silencieux. Il baissa le regard, en proie à une profonde réflexion. Quand il ferma les yeux, se redressant, Draco se sentit menacé et pourtant curieux de ce qu'il allait dire. Potter releva les yeux en inspirant et fixa Draco.

- J'en ai mis dans les deux coupes.

- De?

- La potion de Fécondité. J'en ai mis dans les deux coupes.

Draco ne comprenait pas encore, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça sentait le roussi.

- Euh… tu peux expliciter un peu plus?

- Le jour de mon mariage, je n'avais pas mis de Véritasérum dans ton champagne. Tu ne l'as sans doute pas remarqué, mais la fiole était encore scellée. Les deux coupes contenaient de la potion de Fécondité et même si Ginny n'avait pas renversé ta coupe, tu serais devenu une femme. Cadger m'avait déjà tout appris sur la potion. Quand tu es allé le voir, ton sortilège n'a pas correctement fonctionné. Mais j'y étais aussi et je me suis assuré qu'il ait tout oublié après ma visite, même les effets de la potion et jusqu'à son existence. - Il marqua un temps - C'est moi qui ai demandé à Kingsley de mener une surveillance spéciale à ton égard. J'ai voulu vérifier les effets que la potion avait eus sur toi. Je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient les mêmes que ceux observés chez les autres espèces. Je me suis aussi rendu compte que tu me détestais plus que tout. J'ai tout de suite su que tu me considérais supérieur à toi. Et finalement, quand Astoria t'a trompé… tu es venu me voir, visiblement sans grande conviction mais tu es venu. Et, tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite…

Il fit un geste évasif.

- Tu veux en venir où? questionna Draco.

- Que tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans n'était pas totalement un accident… pas du tout un accident en fait. J'ai sciemment fait en sorte que tu te changes en femme. Je savais les tenants et les aboutissants qu'aurait cette histoire. J'ai feint l'ignorance pour pouvoir rester au plus près et pouvoir observer tes réactions, t'écouter et te regarder. Je savais aussi ce qui se produisait en toi lorsque je te touchais

Il posa sa main sur le poignet nu de Draco, provoquant des frissons que Draco croyait disparus pour toujours, remontant son bras, glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et enflammant tout son corps. Draco, paniqué, voulut se dégager mais Potter lui tint fermement la main.

- Ce qui se produit encore d'ailleurs, poursuivit-il. Tu n'as pas eu l'idée de demander si tous les effets se dissipaient. Mais moi si, et je sais que ce que tu ressentais avant, tu le ressens encore maintenant.

Sous les traits crispés et rougissants de Draco, Potter s'approcha de lui et fit un baisemain brûlant sur sa paume. Il se leva et entama sur ses lèvres un baiser auquel Draco ne pouvait résister. Celui-ci subissait une situation désespérée. Il était perdu, tant par les mots de Potter que par ses gestes. Tout était donc fait pour le ridiculiser, pour se jouer de lui? Il avait été malgré lui un cobaye et un pantin dans ses mains, et il en était encore prisonnier? Il pensait pourtant que de toute façon, tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait imaginer avoir envers Potter fondraient comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il redeviendrait un homme, et qu'il ne pourrait alors plus jouer avec lui comme il l'avait fait. Au fond, il trouvait même mieux que Potter soit le responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé depuis ces dernières années. C'était un coupable idéal…Draco détourna la tête, rempli de frustration, de honte et de colère. Potter s'éloigna juste de son visage, gardant toujours sa main prisonnière de mille sensations.

- Alors tu t'es amusé de moi tout ce temps, articula Draco. C'était donc si amusant de me voir me débattre et te supplier de m'aider?

- Non, fit Potter. Je pensais au début que ça le serait mais…

- Lâche-moi, Potter, coupa Draco d'un ton cinglant, le regard trouble mais meurtrier. Tais-toi, et lâche ma main. Le jeu n'a déjà que trop duré…

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu? Le jeu s'est arrêté il y a longtemps, Draco. Je ne joue plus, je suis même très sérieux.

- Dans ce cas, j'abandonne la partie. Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi et va-t'en!

Potter tira Draco pour le forcer à se lever, enroulant son bras autour de la taille fine du noble, et provoquant ainsi plus de sensations encore. Draco se débattit mais ne pouvait rien faire. Potter l'embrassa encore une fois, laissant son amant grimacer contre ses joues et s'accrocher à son manteau. Ce baiser n'avait rien d'agressif ou de vulgaire, mais il était passionné et plein d'amour. Draco céda et enroula ses bras autour des larges épaules de Potter. Quand ils se séparèrent, Potter enserra davantage le corps de Draco contre lui et susurra à son oreille :

- Draco, j'ai commencé cette histoire en pensant faire de toi une pièce d'échec. Est-ce de t'avoir vu en femme ou d'avoir appris à te connaître, je l'ignore, mais tu es devenu bien plus qu'une pièce. Draco, réponds-moi : Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

L'aimait-il? Draco Malefoy ne pouvait pas aimer cet homme! Il l'avait humilié dès leur rentrée de Poudlard, ils s'étaient livrés à tant de querelles et d'affrontements, s'étaient retrouvés ennemis durant la guerre, et quand l'un avait une dette envers l'autre il s'empressait de la payer pour rester indépendant. Une fois adulte, leur haine agressive était devenue platonique mais respectée, ils se toisaient sans mot. Depuis le mariage de Potter, cette haine n'avait pas disparu, elle s'était aiguisée et envenimée.

Alors, quand? Quand Draco avait-il commencé à ressentir pour son ennemi des sentiments si doux? Ces mêmes sentiments qui lui avaient fait pardonner son comportement de la garde à vue d'un mois ou lors de l'enterrement de son père. Ces sentiments qui l'avaient fait se tourner vers lui quand Astoria l'avait trompé et lorsqu'il désespérait de ne pouvoir retrouver son corps. Enfin, ces sentiments qui l'avaient fait chérir le souvenir de leur virée nocturne chez les moldus quand il s'en était finalement souvenu, quoiqu'après avoir piqué un violent fard.

Potter n'avait cessé de chambouler sa vie depuis qu'il y était entré, et il risquait de le faire à toute éternité si Draco le laissait faire. Et que dirait la furie qui sert de femme à Potter? Si Potter lui-même se rendait compte que ses sentiments envers Draco (s'il en avait) n'étaient vrais que lorsqu'il était une femme, il s'empressera de le délaisser après avoir bien joué avec lui. Et ils ne joueront sans doute pas comme avant, étant désormais deux hommes. Son père s'en retournerait dans sa tombe, et Astoria, qu'il pouvait enfin aimer. Le plus sage était de rester loin de lui et de continuer sa vie calmement avec son épouse et Scorpius. C'était la meilleure décision. Pour protéger lui, sa famille, son fils…

Mais comment être sage quand il savait pertinemment qu'à chaque fois que Potter insisterait ou simplement le frôlerait, il céderait tôt ou tard à la tentation comme il le faisait en cet instant? Il allait finir dépendent de cet homme, c'était inéluctable, et Scorpius devrait sans doute subir les agissements de ses désormais deux pères… Qu'avait donc fait Draco le jour où il était arrivé chez les Weasley, l'automne d'il y a trois ans? Il allait dorénavant payer cette erreur de sa vie.

- Je n'ai pas fait de strip-tease, commença-t-il en cachant son visage dans l'épaule de Potter.

- C'est vrai, rit doucement celui-ci, j'ai menti sur ce point.

- Et sur beaucoup d'autres, Potter. Sur trop de choses!

- Tu m'en veux?

- À mort! Grogna Draco en serrant le poing sur la chemise de l'Auror. Mais je ne peux rien y faire.

- Je veux te l'entendre dire, murmura Potter au creux de son oreille.

- Ben vas-y si c'est si facile, fit Draco, rouge.

- Je t'aime, répondit Potter du tac au tac, sentant s'enfoncer davantage la tête du noble dans son épaule.

- Comment t'arrive à le dire si facilement? Rugit-il.

- Parce que c'est ce que je pense. Dis-le, tu verras, c'est simple.

- … moi aussi.

- Non, non, non, dis-le clairement.

Draco releva la tête et regarda les yeux verts qui pétillaient d'impatience. Il soupira et finit par bredouiller :

- Je t'aime, Potter.

Potter vola mille baisers tendres aux lèvres de Draco qui lui rendit timidement. celui-ci vit Potter fixer la porte avec un sourire fier et se tourna à son tour. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour que quelqu'un les interrompe, mais c'est pourtant celui-ci que choisit Astoria pour entrer dans la chambre.

* * *

Ils s'aiment mais rien n'est fini! Vivement la suite!

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à une prochaine fois.


	18. Machiavelous

Coucou! ^^ Nom de Moi, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas publié pour cette histoire (et pour les autres) que vous avez dû m'oublier! Mais j'ai mis tellement de temps à faire ce chapitre (d'ailleurs ça se voit, il est suuuuupeeeeer looong!) que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir accouché! Plus sérieusement, je pense qu'il a subi une trentaine de modifications. Mais j'ai très peur de bâcler la fin de cette fic', comme je le fais toujours avec les autres. Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez ces éclaircissements! ^^

Que j'explique un petit point, on passe désormais à la perception de l'histoire par Harry. Vous saurez donc tout ce qu'il s'est passé de son côté de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Pour Harry, cette intrusion était le dernier obstacle pour atteindre son but.

À vrai dire, Harry n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à ce dénouement lorsqu'il y a trois ans, il avait préparé son plan. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, mise à part la chasse aux derniers Mangemorts, rien ne semblait plus l'intéresser vraiment. Il s'était alors cherché de nouvelles occupations, comme la préparation de son mariage, la découverte du monde magique dans les autres pays, le Quidditch. Rien ne retenait pourtant son attention très longtemps. Il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : à force d'être anormal, il ne pouvait plus se contenter d'une vie normale.

Pourtant, lorsqu'au détour d'une rue du Chemin de Traverse, il avait croisé Draco Malefoy, celui-ci ne quitta plus ses pensées. Ron et les autres Aurors pensèrent à une lubie paranoïaque lorsqu'ils le virent ressortir les dossiers de la Guerre, bien que ses intuitions se soient toujours révélées exactes. Il fouilla de fond en comble le moindre début de preuves qui pourrait montrer que Malefoy était et resterait un méchant dans l'Histoire magique et beaucoup crurent qu'il finirait par trouver quelque chose !

Mais non. Rien. Pas la moindre accusation ne pouvait peser sur Malefoy. Rien ne pouvait le rendre coupable du moindre faux pas depuis la mort de Voldemort. Harry en fut irrité et blasé. Un soir d'heures supplémentaires, épuisé, il avait finit par repousser mollement les dossiers de son bureau pour pouvoir reposer un instant sa tête endolorie et fatiguée. La salle vide lui avait alors semblé étrangement froide et inhospitalière. En relevant les yeux, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec Malefoy, ou plutôt une photo de lui prise après son arrestation. On l'y voyait tenant une plaque d'identification, fixant l'objectif, les yeux cernés mais droits.

Quand il y avait repensé, Harry s'était dit que de tous les animaux qu'il avait en tête, Draco Malefoy lui était apparu comme un chat. Un siamois aux traits bien lisses, au pelage et aux yeux très clairs, à la démarche nonchalante et dont le comportement n'était dicté que par l'intérêt qu'il pouvait en tirer. Malefoy n'obéissait à son père que parce qu'il le gâtait. Il était ami avec Crabbe et Goyle juste parce qu'il avait besoin de gros bras pour le protéger. Il respectait Rogue uniquement pour ridiculiser et ôter des points aux Gryffondor. Il n'avait soutenu Ombrage que pour le pouvoir et l'importance qu'il en tirait grâce à la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Enfin, il avait suivi Voldemort simplement pour enfin assouvir sa vengeance envers lui. Comme un siamois qui colle son maître pour avoir un bout de poisson. Cette réflexion l'avait fait rire et réaliser qu'il était grand temps de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver sa fiancée et dormir un peu.

Puis, Ginny avait parlé à Harry de sa volonté de prendre Malefoy pour témoin à leur mariage. Bien que sceptique, Harry s'était aussi dit qu'il pourrait en tirer partie, pour accuser son adversaire ou simplement le ridiculiser… Alors autant lier l'utile à l'agréable.

Grâce à ses contacts dans le milieu de la magie noire, il avait cherché quel sortilège ou quelle potion administrer à son cher ennemi. Après plusieurs hypothèses plus alléchantes les unes que les autres, il avait opté pour la potion de Fécondité, supplice idéal et parfaite explication, qui ne fera du tort qu'à Malefoy sans blesser Ginny. Harry s'était frotté les mains en imaginant le Noble, criant d'une voix aigüe au milieu des convives en exhibant une poitrine qu'il espérait suffisamment généreuse pour être remarquée. De cette "erreur" serait venue ensuite l'annonce qu'il resterait dans cet état tant qu'il n'aurait pas couché avec un homme et accouché d'un enfant. Ça ou le restant de ses jours sous les traits d'une femme. Ce serait la pure et simple castration sociale. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il accepte l'invitation.

Le jour des noces, il avait été surpris de voir Malefoy se présenter chez les Weasley, discret mais superbe de dédain. Harry avait retenu tant bien que mal son excitation au fur et à mesure de la journée, risquant de craquer en voyant les journalistes qui étaient présents au mariage. Comme il l'avait imaginé, Malefoy n'avait pas touché au repas et se contentait de discuter ou d'observer les festivités sans jamais y prendre part.

Le moment du toast fut le plus éprouvant pour Harry, car il avait entendu l'accord de Ginny et son témoin, et espérait qu'ils ne changeraient pas leur plan.

Il crût que c'était le cas lorsque Malefoy bût sa coupe sans broncher. Le sourire qu'il lui envoya semblait être la pire humiliation de sa vie. Mais il préféra l'oublier en embrassant sa femme. Il pensa à cet instant que le scénario qu'il redoutait tant s'était produit : la potion n'avait aucun effet sur l'homme et Draco ne saurait jamais et n'aurait jamais à se soucier de l'affaire dans laquelle Harry voulait le plonger.

Pourtant, quand à minuit, son collègue du bureau des Aurors avait traité Malefoy de buveur de thé, disant que le champagne l'avait rendu bourré comme un coing (La délicatesse, chez les Aurors? Jamais!) son espoir s'était ravivé soudainement.

Prétextant un besoin pressant, il avait demandé à ce collègue de l'accompagner. Le temps du transplanage, il avait espéré en faire un témoin de la transformation de Sir Malefoy en Lady peut-être même hideuse.

Jamais. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, Harry n'aurait crut avoir aussi peur et envie d'une personne que lorsqu'après avoir envoyé bouler son malheureux compagnon, Malefoy s'était tourné vers lui. Il n'avait pourtant pas beaucoup changé physiquement, et son pyjama empêchait l'élu de deviner quoi que ce soit de féminin chez lui. Néanmoins, les flammes de colère brûlant au fond de ses yeux, masquant une lueur de désespoir, incendièrent littéralement l'esprit d'Harry.

Il avait tenté de se reprendre, cherchant à paraître étonné et incompréhensif. Mais Malefoy avait su se faire très clair. Il avait su que c'était dans sa coupe que se cachait le problème et faire parfaitement comprendre à Harry son problème, en plaquant tout simplement sa main contre un sein de bonne taille.

Toute la comédie qu'Harry s'était entrainé à jouer pour clamer son innocente erreur avait alors instantanément fondu. Feindre la surprise? Inutile, Harry avait été vraiment abasourdi! S'il n'avait pas remarqué que Malefoy perdait totalement le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, il aurait pu rester plusieurs minutes sans réaction.

Par chance, une de ses secrétaires était parvenue à le calmer et à le faire lâcher son col, les doigts encore tremblants. Harry avait à cet instant pensé que la potion l'avait tout simplement rendu fou, ou instable. Il avait soudain prit conscience de tous les risques auxquels il avait exposé son ennemi d'enfance et qui dépassaient largement le but recherché. Sans prêter un mot au sermon de la jeune brunette, il avait été pris d'une panique sourde et laissé la demoiselle éclaircir la situation.

Le ton persiffleur de Malefoy l'avait exaspéré sans qu'il n'ait pu rien faire : comment lui expliquer que tout risquait de lui arriver désormais?

L'évanouissement soudain de Malefoy avait semblé confirmer ses craintes, avant qu'il ne se rendre soudain compte d'une étrange réaction chez le Noble, une réaction des plus … intéressantes. On ne rougissait pas furieusement après une chute de tension, sauf si on s'était senti extrêmement embarrassé.

Suite à cela Malefoy les avait renvoyés. Mais Harry avait senti sa curiosité piquée au vif. Il était aussi intrigué qu'effrayé des suites de cet évènement. Les talents de dissimulation du Serpentard ainsi que son repli dans son manoir, ses tentatives vaines pour retrouver son corps, le moindre de ses gestes avait passionné l'Auror. Comment parvenait-il à tromper toute une société dans laquelle il brillait tel un second soleil? S'il pouvait cacher un secret si grand, que pouvait-il encore dissimuler sous quelque sort?

La filature ne donnant rien, Harry avait obtenu du Ministre un délai d'un mois pour clarifier les agissements du Noble. Bien qu'il n'ait rien trouvé, il avait pu observer le comportement excentrique du jeune homme devenu femme. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis Poudlard et paraissait toujours aussi hautain en présence des autres, n'hésitant pas à cracher son venin sur quiconque avait eu l'audace de le froisser. Pourtant, Harry avait découvert peu à peu un Malefoy qu'il ne connaissait pas : fier à s'en rendre suppliant, fort à en être brisé, insupportable au point d'en devenir… adorable.

Contre sa raison, Harry s'était pris plusieurs fois à poser sur lui un regard moins inquisiteur qu'inquiet, voire protecteur. Il avait hésité à le défendre de Lucius lors de leur visite à Azkaban, à le réconforter d'une étreinte de retour au manoir, à lui permettre d'avoir son père en liberté surveillée plus longtemps. Mais toujours grandissait en lui une lubie. Quand il avait constaté que le Noble était bel et bien attiré par lui au toucher, et qu'il s'était souvenu de la comparaison qu'il avait faite entre Malefoy et un siamois, sa réflexion ne s'était plus arrêtée : Il fallait qu'il devienne _son _siamois.

Le problème majeur à son plan avait été Astoria, l'épouse de Malefoy, en qui il semblait avoir un amour et une confiance intarissables. D'autres personnes le dérangeaient, comme les parents de sa proie ou ses propres amis, mais ils restaient des formalités. Non, Astoria avait été le seul véritable problème pour lui. Il ne pourrait parvenir à ses fins, tant qu'elle restait dans les pattes de Malefoy. Mais étant une bonne personne, l'éluder physiquement était exagéré et risquait d'avoir l'effet contraire à ce qu'espérait Harry. Le seul moyen avait été de la discréditer suffisamment aux yeux de son mari pour qu'il s'en éloigne.

Dans ce jeu-là, Harry s'était amusé à utiliser les armes que Malefoy vendait pour le nuire. Grâce aux produits de Malefoy Corp., son visage et son corps était méconnaissable. Puis il avait approché la jeune femme d'affaire, déguisé en employé lambda, et connaissant la demoiselle, n'avait eu aucun mal à la bercer de douces paroles. Ironiquement, il avait utilisé la méthode que Jedusor avait utilisée sur Ginny. D'abord méfiante, elle avait tenu près de trois mois avant de répondre peu à peu à ses invitations. Elle lui avait confié ses craintes, ses peines, ses réussites et ses échecs, sa vie professionnelle puis personnelle, ses sentiments, enfin, son attirance. Harry n'avait pas pensé qu'elle en serait enceinte dès leur première et dernière entrevue, il avait envisagé de dévoiler les photos qu'il avait prises dans une édition de _La Gazette_. S'étant débarrassé de toute preuve pouvant le mener à lui, il était certain de n'être jamais soupçonné. Or, cet imprévu lui fut encore plus bénéfique. La semaine suivante, il recevait un hibou Grand Duc qui lui apportait un message gribouillé : "Rejoins-moi à la cabane hurlante dès que possible. Draco Malefoy"

La meilleure partie avait alors commencé. Seul et trahi, Malefoy s'était instinctivement tourné vers lui. Harry l'avait enfin en sa possession. Le découvrir larmoyant n'était plus une surprise et le consoler était la meilleure chose à faire. Quoiqu'il n'ait pas pensé aller aussi loin, voir Malefoy aussi docile et soumis, dans un corps de femme, l'avait suffisamment tenté pour passer la nuit avec lui.

Mais quand ce simple jeu était-il devenu si sérieux à ses yeux? Quand était-il passé de drôle à essentiel ?

Était-ce au moment où il avait vu le visage de Malefoy dans le miroir, le soir où il l'avait surpris, un petit sourire amusé de se voir paré en moldue? Lorsqu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras, prétextant de lire l'étiquette du vêtement, alors qu'il profitait juste du parfum et de la chaleur de ce corps ô combien adoré? Quand il l'avait senti s'agripper à lui sur la moto ou aux manèges en l'insultant, le regard rageur et effrayé? Était-ce de l'avoir vu ivre et attirant naturellement des Moldus qu'il détestait sobre? De l'avoir vu embrasser cette jeune fille, pas gêné le moins du monde? De le regarder draguer un moldu rien que pour lui tirer une gorgée de bière?

Harry savait qu'aucun de ses moments n'avait été le déclencheur, mais qu'ils lui avaient tous révélé la vérité de ses sentiments pour Malefoy. Ce n'était plus une envie, mais un désir; plus de la pitié, mais de l'attendrissement; plus de la moquerie, mais un rictus serré par le malaise; plus de la gêne, mais de la jalousie.

Comme Malefoy avait instinctivement répondu à son appel sur la piste de danse de la discothèque, Harry s'était pris à penser que oui, c'était réciproque. La nuit de divertissement avait fondu en une douce promesse de lendemain. Une promesse oubliée au matin.

Jamais Harry n'avait eu autant envie de hurler sur Malefoy. Il lui aurait volontiers donné une gifle pour qu'il se souvienne et l'aurait ensuite embrassé fougueusement pour qu'il n'oublie plus jamais. Mais d'un autre côté…

D'un autre côté, Harry avait une idée aussi saugrenue que tentante. Lui dévoiler la vérité pourrait le laisser la nier en bloc, tandis que lui laisser la retrouver, ou mieux, créer de nouvelles occasions mettrait forcément ce cher Draco face au mur et l'obligerait à lui faire ressentir les mêmes sentiments qu'Harry. Même si pour cela il fallait à cet instant ravaler fierté et cœur brisé.

En attendant, il était devenu avec toute l'histoire d'Astoria son unique confident, et nombre des amis d'Harry comme de Draco avaient vu leur rapprochement des plus étranges. Bien que Ron restât méfiant, Hermione et Ginny y trouvaient un compromis relativement correct. Londubat, qui n'avait toujours pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire, préférait demeurer professionnel et ne voir dans les actions d'Harry qu'un coup du sort qu'il fallait réparer.

La mort de Lucius Malefoy, bien que prévisible, chamboulait le plan ingénieux qu'Harry avait construit. Comme il s'y attendait, les journaux se ruèrent sur l'affaire et Draco ne vint pas à leur rendez-vous habituel. Mais une lettre d'Astoria Malefoy, reçue le soir des funérailles, le surprit. Elle lui demandait de venir car Draco semblait au plus mal, mais refusait de lui parler ou de dire quoi que ce soit à sa mère.

Arrivé au cimetière, il avait trouvé Draco assis, impassible, mais plus terne et sombre que l'orage qui s'approchait. Harry lui avait parlé comme à un ami, pour l'inviter à se confier à lui comme il le faisait ces derniers temps. Mais Draco s'était refermé, replié sur lui-même et ne voulait pas de lui. Donc, pour le faire réagir, Harry avait commis la première erreur de son plan. Il s'était révélé brutal et avait blessé Draco, alors qu'il devait le séduire avec patience et tact. En le regardant pleurer, il avait pensé que même si ça avait été nécessaire, il risquait de ne plus atteindre son but, une fois que Draco se réveillerait et s'éloignerait de lui, en gardant une éternelle rancœur pour la souffrance qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Incapable de dormir, il avait guetté toutes ses réactions à son réveil, restant attentif au moindre geste. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il serait sans doute malade, Harry avait imaginé que Draco lui en fasse le reproche, avec le ton cinglant qu'il utilisait toujours pour l'accuser de tout. Mais il n'aurait pas pu être plus agréablement surpris en le voyant retenir sa main sur son front, prétextant, impassible, qu'elle était froide, mais le rose aux joues.

Ce rose si mignon s'était pourtant changé en un rouge sang lorsque Draco, Deux mois plus tard, avait surgi tel un dragon enragé dans le salon du 12, square Grimmaurd. Il lui arrivait souvent des accès de fureur, lorsqu'ils se remémoraient ensemble les souvenirs de Poudlard et qu'un détail qu'Harry était censé garder secret échappait de ses lèvres, ou simplement lors de disputes entre les deux ennemis. Ils avaient fini par arrêter les duels de sorciers et revenaient à la bonne vieille pratique des poings, ce qui laissait toujours Harry vainqueur mais aux petits soins pour Draco.

Harry avait eu d'abord la pensée qu'Astoria lui avait révélé avoir revu son amant et que par conséquent, il cherchait juste à se passer les nerfs avant de se mettre à vider son sac. Car oui, une fois encore, une ultime fois, Harry s'était déguisé et avait invité Astoria à boire un verre et s'expliquer. Il avait longuement écouté les paroles d'Astoria, qui mettait un point d'honneur à clore toute relation, mais dans la discrétion la plus totale. Tout ce qui intéressait Harry pourtant était qu'elle finisse sa boisson.

Car l'Élu était bel et bien devenu un empoisonneur chevronné, et ne reculait pas un instant pour réaliser le souhait secret de son amour d'ennemi. Jouant les contrits désespérés, il espérait presque que la potion ne tue pas seulement l'enfant mais bien aussi la mère, décidément trop bavarde et beaucoup trop ennuyeuse. Même lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés et qu'elle lui avait volé un dernier baiser qu'elle précisait ultime, Harry faussement désolé en avait la nausée et s'éclipsa en essuyant ses lèvres souriantes sous sa cape.

Draco aurait-il découvert l'entrevue d'Astoria? Peut-être avait-il réalisé qui se cachait derrière l'amant de sa femme ? Le doute et l'angoisse avait serré le ventre d'Harry un court instant. Mais là! "Je suis enceinte! Triple imbécile."… Harry réussit à retenir le "Enfin" qui lui brûlait la gorge, mais que dire à la place?

La dispute qui s'ensuivit fut interrompue par l'annonce qu'Harry attendait réellement, la mort du bébé qu'il avait eut avec Astoria. Il suivit la tournure des évènements avec autant d'intérêt qu'ils décideraient désormais la suite de son plan. Lorsque le médicomage avait posé le dilemme d'Astoria et du bébé, Harry s'était retenu tant bien que mal d'intervenir en faveur de l'enfant, d'abord moins encombrant qu'Astoria, et le sien au fond.

Mais Draco avait préféré sauver sa femme. C'était son côté égoïstement gentil qui l'y avait poussé. Harry n'y voyait rien à redire, notant simplement le dénouement de l'histoire dans ses prochains agissements. Il profita ainsi de la fragilité émotionnelle de Draco pour mieux le consoler et l'inciter plus facilement à garder leur propre enfant. Merlin comme Draco ignorait à ce moment l'ironie qui teintait ses propos lorsque l'Auror lui avait interdit de tuer son enfant lui empêchant tout refus. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour se dire que l'enfant d'Astoria serait le seul infanticide qu'il n'ait jamais eu à commettre, pour se convaincre que sa mort était bénéfique au prochain bébé, celui de Draco.

Quand le Noble s'était retiré dans la chambre pour veiller sur son épouse, Harry avait eut tout le loisir morbide d'admirer son œuvre. Il lui était souvent arrivé de tuer, Voldemort en premier, puis d'autres traîtres ou criminels dangereux. Mais cette victime n'avait rien de dangereux, elle n'était qu'un nourrisson pas encore né et déjà mort, une petite poupée pas encore terminée et déjà brisée à jamais. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas née d'amour, elle était sa fille qu'il avait placidement assassinée alors qu'elle était si chétive et innocente, et si belle. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien montrer à cet enfant, juste lui envoyer des excuses sourdes.

En entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, il avait changé son air grave en doux sourire, et avait accueilli Draco dans ses bras. Pourtant au matin, il avait laissé son amant seul à Grimmaurd et était parti tôt, prétextant un appel du service des Aurors. En réalité, il n'avait sûrement rien à faire dans ce bois reculé qui puisse se rapporter au travail. Il s'agissait d'un mensonge, un de plus. Mais comment pouvait-il s'effondrer et pleurer de honte et de culpabilité face à Draco, sans lui raconter l'atroce vérité? Il garderait sans doute ce crime enfoui au fond de lui, il le laisserait s'installer à côté du corps difforme et agonisant de Voldemort et se rappeler à son souvenir aussi longtemps qu'il vivra.

Anéanti contre un tronc creux, il se sentait misérable, maudissant sa passion devenue dévorante et destructrice au point d'en faire un meurtrier. Pourtant il était incapable de lui résister, et ne le voulait pas non plus. C'est cette intensité et ce danger qu'il puisait dans cet amour qui le brûlaient de vie et d'énergie, qui l'arrachaient à la morosité de la paix, même au prix d'une vie. C'était le risque à prendre pour atteindre son but vital.

Plus tard, il avait cru qu'il serait même décisif puisqu'Astoria avait décidé de partir s'exiler, laissant Draco et lui libres de toute contrainte, à une exception près.

Car Ginny n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil toutes ses soirées où Harry rentrait tard. Elle lui avait d'abord fait la remarque qu'il travaillait trop, d'un ton léger. Mais Harry n'avait pas fait très attention à ces paroles répétées, reportant son attention sur ses enfants tout en imaginant la tête qu'aurait le prochain. Il jouait parfaitement la comédie de la famille unie et heureuse, en ignorant que Ginny en faisait de même.

Mais un soir, rentré tôt pour une fois, il avait trouvé Molly qui s'occupait des enfants à la demande de sa fille, partie "pour une course urgente" après être allée rendre un service à Neuville. Ce dernier était apparu alors qu'Harry accrochait son manteau. Il était blême et quoiqu'il soit devenu plus sportif ces dernières années, il semblait essoufflé à en cracher ses poumons. À l'invitation d'Harry de s'asseoir et se calmer, le botaniste avait refusé d'un geste en articulant : "Dépêche-toi, Malefoy est en danger. Je crois que j'ai fait une énorme bourde!".

Le temps pour Harry de comprendre le sens de ces phrases fut suffisant pour que Neuville le tire à l'extérieur. D'une traite, il lui avait expliqué que Ginny l'avait aidé plus tôt dans la matinée à trouver pourquoi son RappelTout était constamment rouge ces derniers temps. Or, ils avaient fini par trouver que Neuville avait subi un sort d'Oubliette et lorsqu'après plusieurs minutes d'interrogation, Neuville avait finalement tout avoué à son amie. Bien qu'elle disait vouloir attendre le retour d'Harry pour clarifier la situation, Neuville avait eut un mauvais pressentiment et avait accouru chez eux.

Harry n'en avait pas écouté plus et s'était instantanément rendu au manoir Malefoy. Les serviteurs et elfes de maison étaient étendus au sol, stupéfixiés, et il n'avait vu aucune trace de la présence de Ginny ou Draco. Le salon où Draco passait habituellement ses soirées était complètement chamboulé. Harry avait alors réanimé Jester, l'elfe personnel de Draco et l'avait interrogé. Ginny semblait avoir trompé la vigilance des valets et créatures de maison et les avait tous neutralisés.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Harry était reparti aussi vite qu'il le put vers le 12, square Grimmaurd. Il avait le corps en feu et ne se rendit compte de sa fatigue qu'arrivé d'une traite en haut des trois étages qui séparaient le rez-de-chaussée de la chambre à coucher. Or, un autre feu plus intense et féroce, un brasier de fureur semblait le projeter contre la jeune femme rousse au visage déconfit. En lui empoignant vigoureusement le col, la plaquant contre un placard, il avait su qu'il ne maîtrisait plus sa force, ni celle de sa voix. Il savait qu'il l'avait effrayé, elle la courageuse benjamine Weasley qui n'avait jamais reculé, devant rien. Mais rien de ce qu'elle ne lui avait dit ne parvenait à calmer sa colère. Elle ne savait rien et continuait à le croire victime d'une fourberie de Draco. Au paroxysme de l'impatience, il avait même laissé ses pensées franchir ses lèvres, jetant à Ginny un choc. De toute évidence, elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Draco mais au moins elle ne lui avait rien fait de grave. Il lui avait ordonné de partir, trop irrité pour lui parler et trop inquiet pour Draco. Un dernier acte de violence avait réussi à la faire fuir, et sa colère avec elle. Harry s'était alors rendu compte, quelques minutes plus tard, que le pauvre Draco, pétrifié, avait été aux premières loges de cet affrontement et n'en avait gardé que plus de peur. Harry l'avait alors rassuré, usant de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, afin de le ramener tendrement chez lui, de le protéger précieusement. Sa récompense lui fut offerte le même soir, lorsque Draco l'avait retenu de partir et presque supplié de rester près de lui. Aussi noire que fût sa colère, Harry avait néanmoins remercié l'intervention de Ginny et cueilli ses premiers lauriers avec délectation.

Minuit était passé quand il avait enfin passé la porte de sa propre maison. Ginny l'attendait sur le canapé, les yeux rouges mais le visage dur. Elle n'aurait jamais entamé la discussion, laissant plutôt à Harry le soin de s'expliquer. Il s'était donc assis donc et inspirant longuement, avait dit :

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as failli faire?

- Avant ça, était-elle intervenue, est-ce vrai que tu m'as trompée le soir de notre mariage?

- Quoi? Non!

- C'est parce que je suis allée jouer avec les Furies?

- Non… avait-il eu le temps de dire avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

- Il t'a séduit?

- Non, il me déteste, avait-il menti. Tu sais bien qu'il adore irriter les anciens Gryffondor. Il t'a menti sur beaucoup de choses, décidément.

- Alors comment peut-il être enceint? De toi, surtout?

Un silence s'installa. Harry soupira en réfléchissant tandis qu'elle avait ajouté :

- Tu aurais aimé qu'il fasse tout cela pour toi, c'est ce que tu as dis, n'est-ce pas? Tu l'aimes?

- Écoute, Ginny, ça va être une longue histoire.

Elle hocha de la tête et croisa les bras, attentive. Il avait repris:

- C'est vrai que je n'étais pas très emballé à l'idée que tu ailles jouer en Amérique seulement quelques semaines après notre mariage, je lui ai dis et tu le savais, mais ça n'a strictement aucun rapport. On en a discuté longtemps, toi et moi, et je peux te promettre que rien ne s'est passé au cours de tes tournois! Mais à notre mariage, il y a bien eu un problème avec Malefoy. Au moment du champagne, j'ai glissé dans ton verre un aphrodisiaque qui n'est pas censé être utilisé sur un homme. Depuis notre mariage, Malefoy est changé en femme. Forcément je suis en grande partie responsable, et ça fait quatre ans qu'on cherche ensemble un moyen de lui rendre son apparence. Mais en quatre ans, toutes les tentatives qu'on avait formulées se sont soldées par des échecs. Il n'en restait plus qu'une, la seule qui ait fonctionné sur un animal et qui, on l'espère, fonctionnera sur lui. Il doit accoucher d'un enfant.

- Donc tu as décidé de coucher avec lui pour lui rendre son état normal, Avait conclu Ginny. Et depuis quatre ans, il est une femme sans que personne ne le remarque jamais?

- Il est le directeur général d'un groupe entier, dont la branche cosmétique et textile fait des profits rocambolesques! Ne l'oublie pas!

- Mais pourquoi me l'avoir caché?

- Ginny, tu déteste Malefoy, comme tout le monde parmi les Gryffondor.

- Comme TU es censé le détester, Harry!

- Et je le détestais, crois-moi. Mais… il m'a souvent… troublé.

- Parce qu'il a une paire de seins et qu'il porte des robes, il est devenu attirant?!

- Mais non, Ginny. Surtout que la plupart des fois où je le rencontrais, il était habillé en homme. Mais… - Harry s'était ébouriffé les cheveux et s'était avachi sur le canapé, les yeux au plafond - Pour tout t'avouer, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment je peux l'aimer.

- Il le sait?

- Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Imagines-tu quelle humiliation se serait pour moi?

- Tu l'aimes plus que moi?

- Quand je suis avec lui, je me le demande parfois.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça…?

- Pourquoi ? Avait rétorqué Harry. Tu comptes me quitter, maintenant?

Ginny était restée silencieuse, en proie à une intense réflexion. Harry savait qu'elle n'y songerait jamais, qu'elle préférait le garder, toute cocue qu'elle était, plutôt que de vivre loin de lui. Contrairement à lui, elle pouvait partager l'homme qu'elle aimait avec un autre, pour peu qu'il l'aime aussi. Il s'était alors contenté de rire silencieusement en se levant, près à aller se coucher sans qu'elle ne le retienne.

Le sujet était devenu tabou mais puisqu'Harry ne rendait plus visite à Draco et ne le voyait qu'en de rares occasions et en public, Ginny avait fini par enterrer l'affaire, n'en parlant à personne et reprenant ses habitudes.

Et enfin, ce soir était arrivé. Draco avait accouché de leur enfant. Il était redevenu un homme. Pourtant en entrant dans la pièce, Harry savait que même en homme, il l'aimait passionnément. Il était temps de le faire entièrement sien.

Astoria représentait la dernière personne pouvant se dresser entre Draco et lui, la dernière pièce à dégager de l'échiquier. Le regard de la jeune femme avait été joyeux à l'entrée, comme pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle, mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle avait transformé cette joie en surprise, en suspicion, comme si elle doutait un instant de ses yeux, avant de laisser transparaître le choc et l'incompréhension.

Après autant d'effort, et autant de résultats de la part de Draco, Harry ne doutait plus une seconde de sa victoire contre Astoria dans le cœur du Noble. Aussi se permit-il d'offrir à feu Ms. Malefoy un sourire triomphant à son entrée dans la chambre. Draco, qui ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, mit plus de temps pour se retourner. Puis, un silence d'une ou deux secondes s'installa, figeant presque les deux époux sous le regard amusé d'Harry. Mais Draco ne réagit pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Son regard embêté était loin d'être aussi mal à l'aise que prévu. Il s'était contenté de soupirer, un peu agacé, mais ne semblant pas se rendre compte de la surprise effarée de sa femme, et d'Harry, par la même occasion.

- Draco… appela Astoria à mi-voix.

- Mince, dit Draco en se pinçant les lèvres. Je ne pensais pas te le faire, Astoria, mais de toute évidence, je n'ai plus le choix.

Il se libéra des bras d'Harry sans qu'il ne le retienne, hébété et curieux de voir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire ou faire à sa femme pour lui faire admettre leur relation. Mais Draco se contenta d'abord de faire entrer sa femme dans la salle et fermer la porte derrière elle, les enfermant tous les trois dans la pièce. Il prit Scorpius des bras de sa femme pour le bercer jusqu'au petit lit de bois blanc, laissant à Harry l'occasion de voir son fils pour la première fois.

Il se pencha d'ailleurs et l'observa quelques secondes à travers ses lunettes, heureux de voir que le jeune Scorpius avait beaucoup de trait de Draco, et à la fois un peu déçu qu'il n'en ait pas de lui qui soit vraiment remarquable. Les yeux bleus avaient bien un début de reflet vert, les oreilles et la bouche un petit air Potter à peine visible. Mais ni les rares cheveux blond-blanc, ni la finesse du petit nez ne le rapprochait de lui. Finalement, Harry était presque dépité d'avoir si peu partagé ses traits avec le bébé.

Quand il se retourna vers Draco, celui-ci se trouvait près du lit à baldaquin, hésitant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Draco? Demanda finalement Astoria. Je… je ne comprends pas.

Harry était lui-même un peu perplexe face au visage calme de son amant qui devrait au contraire tout faire pour sauver les apparences ou expliquer à son épouse que tout était fini entre eux, qu'il aimait un autre et qu'il ne vivrait plus qu'avec lui. Non, Draco avait sortit sa baguette magique. D'un geste, il invitait sa compagne à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher, attendant une quelconque explication.

- Crois bien que ça me désole de faire ça à ma propre femme, mais c'est l'unique solution que j'ai trouvé, dit-il calmement en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

Il éleva sa baguette et prononça un sort qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. _Recordatus transfigurentur. _De toute évidence, ce sort n'était pas douloureux, car Astoria restait droite et immobile sur son fauteuil, elle semblait un instant étourdie mais revint vite à elle, en souriant à son mari. Il lui sourit en retour.

- Que voulais-tu me dire? Interrogea-t-il.

- C'est vrai! Dit-elle en se relevant. Nous devons inscrire Scorpius à une école, et je voulais savoir si je devais envoyer la demande à Poudlard ou si tu désirais l'inscrire dans une autre école.

- Poudlard ira très bien, répondit Draco le plus naturellement du monde. Envoie donc une lettre à la directrice pendant que je termine ma discussion avec Potter.

- Oui, excuse-moi de vous avoir déranger, s'inclina-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce aussi guillerette que lorsqu'elle y était entrée.

Draco referma la porte et s'y adossa, face à un Harry totalement décontenancé. Il sourit, mais ses yeux plus tôt si amoureux avaient retrouvé leur glacial dédain.

- Après l'incident avec Londubat, j'ai repris mes recherches sur le changement de la mémoire. Comme je risquais de rester une femme pour toujours, j'avais imaginé un sortilège pour faire penser à toute la population sorcière que je n'aie jamais été un homme. Le faire subir à tous s'est avéré impossible. Pourtant personne ne s'en serait rendu compte : contrairement au sortilège Oubliette, les souvenirs restent présents, ils sont juste changés, transformés, pour éluder les détails qu'on tient à voir disparaître. Mais il a l'inconvénient d'être extrêmement difficile à réaliser correctement et de n'être utilisable qu'une fois. Alors quand j'ai su que j'allais effectivement retrouver mon corps, j'ai repris mes essais pour l'appliquer à toutes les personnes au courant : mes serviteurs, ma mère, Londubat, ta femme, la mienne éventuellement…

Il tendit la pointe de sa baguette vers Harry, sans ciller.

- J'avais aussi pensé à te le faire subir, _Harry_. J'hésite encore, en fait. Pour que tu ne t'approche plus de moi, te faire oublier tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ces quatre dernières années, et ne laisser que les rencontres "amicales" que tous nous ont vu partager. - Il leva sa baguette, la posant contre sa joue - Mais je crois qu'après ces derniers évènements, j'ai changé d'avis.

Harry, rassuré s'approcha de Draco, qui esquiva ses bras au dernier moment. Pointant sa baguette contre la gorge de l'Auror, il lui prit un baiser des plus aguicheurs avant de s'approcher de son oreille.

- Oh, s'exclama-t-il, mais ne crois pas pour autant que je vais te tomber dans les bras aussi facilement que lorsque j'étais une femme. Bonne journée.

Il se sépara d'Harry et ouvrit la porte, indiquant à Jester que son invité prenait congé. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Harry se retrouvait à la porte du manoir, les lèvres encore brûlantes malgré la pluie glacée qui tombait. Remontant son col, un frisson monta le long de sa colonne, mais il ne savait si c'était le froid ou l'excitation, ou un autre sentiment, qui l'avait provoqué. Décidément, ce noble était insaisissable… pour le moment.

* * *

Le Harry Potter de mon histoire n'est décidément pas du tout un ange! mais qui se ressemble s'assemble, deux vrais vilains valent mieux qu'un faux gentil (Désolée, c'est les nerfs qui lâchent, je dis n'importe quoi Oo)

Voilà, voilà! Pas taper, pas taper, je m'y remets de suite (enfin je continue, quoi...)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous me laisserez vos impression! ^^


End file.
